Together We'll Be
by SoonerBrookie
Summary: Future Fic. Kurt and Santana move with "The Hudsons" to the Big Apple soon after graduation, and the four try to find their way as adults in the big city. Plenty of laughter, tears, friendship, and love!
1. Dress 'er up

**A/N: Just a short introduction into their world! I'm loving the dynamic between these four characters! We've seen the friendship between Finchel and Kurt, of course, but it's so much fun figuring out Santana's new place as part of their little family! Enjoy!**

"Hold up, Berrylicious," Santana smirked as she walked into my room, "Do NOT tell me you're wearing that out tonight." I looked down at my pink dress and pumps, confused. I for one thought I looked like the epitome of class.

"What are you talking about, Santana?" I turned to inspect my reflection from behind, "This is my favorite dress."

"Oh yeah, completely precious," she said, rolling her eyes, "C'mon, Rachel. We're not in fucking Lima, Ohio anymore, this is New York City, Manhattan, the Big ass Apple!"

"I know where we-"

"Kurt, get your cute ass in here!" San yelled over her shoulder, interrupting me as she walked across the room to pull open mine and Finn's closet, tossing sweaters, shoes, and even a pair of Finn's jeans over her shoulder, "I'm sure you've got _something _sexy in here, Mrs. Hud."

"Stop, you're making a me-"

"Ladies, do I hear squabbling in here?" Kurt asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Oh dear Lord, Rachel, you can't wear that tonight.""Kurt, you helped me pick it out!" I argued, turning back to the mirror. Was it really that bad?

"Yes, sweetie," he agreed, walking up behind me and resting his hands on my shoulders, "for a date night with your oversized husband, a stroll through central park, a Broadway matinee-"

"The nursing home?"

"Shut it, Satan," Kurt laughed before turning back to me, "but we're going out tonight, Rachel. Out out. On the town in New York City. You can't go clubbing wearing this."

"Rach?" We heard Finn yell as he opened the door to our apartment, "Hey, Rach-Oh." He paused in our doorway, raising his eyebrow when he saw Santana kneeling in a pile of discarded outfits and Kurt playing with my hair whispering "upswept. I think you need to go with upswept tonight."

"Honey, I'm home," Santana teased, ducking back into our closet.

"Um, yep," Finn replied, sticking his hands in his pockets, "So, what's going on here? I thought we were going out tonight."

"Oh, we are," Kurt assured him, joining Santana in the closet, "We just need a minute."

"But this is my room."

"Listen up, Chuckles," Santana said, glaring up at him, "We're just trying to get your little wifey over there dressed. As you can see, she _needs _us." Finn really looked at me for the first time, and I warmed when I saw that familiar smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about, 'Tana," Finn said, walking across the room and wrapping his arms around my waist, "She's perfect." I grinned and stretched up on tip-toe to kiss him. I sighed as our lips parted, his tongue gently tracing the inside of my bottom lip-

"Aha! Sex boots! Now we just need to -what the fuck, guys? We're _right _here." Santana yelled, clapping her hands at us until we broke apart.

"Chill, woman," Finn shot back, a teasing glint in his eye, "I have every right to kiss my wife in our bedroom." He grinned, just as he always did when he said "wife."

"Anyway," Kurt said, clearly trying to pretend that he didn't witness the kiss, "We've got your sex boots, now we just need a sex _dress._"

"This could be a sex dress," Finn argued, playing with the buttons on the back of the bodice.

"Not helping, thank you," Kurt tugged on his arm, "please leave. We're ready to go, go, go!"

"I've got to get in the shower and get ready too," Finn replied, pulling his arm away from Kurt, "I've still got that subway smell on me." I wrinkled my nose. I was still getting used to the crowded train system."

"Fine." Santana interjected, standing up and tossing her hair over her shoulder, "We'll give you five minutes to get your pale ass in that shower, then we're coming in to take care of your wife." Finn raised an eyebrow, grinning, and I knew he was picturing Santana "taking care of me." I slapped his arm and he blushed, looking down at me.

"Deal," he answered, still blushing. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his middle as our two roommates left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I missed you today," I said softly, smiling up at him. He ran one hand down my arm while he tangled the fingers of the other in my hair, "How was the visit to Adelphi? Still glad you got in?" He just nodded, smiling again. He leaned down to press a sweet kiss to my lips, slowly reaching back to unbutton my dress. He smiled into our kiss as my lips parted in a sigh, and I ran my hands up under his T-shirt. I broke our kiss and stepped out of the dress, still wearing the pumps. Finn grinned and removed his t-shirt, pulling me back to him. I pressed a kiss to his bare chest and felt him reach to unhook my bra when someone pounded on our door.

"No sex for you!" Kurt yelled, and we could hear Santana laugh in the background. "Finn Hudson, if you're not in that shower in ten seconds, so help me God I'll-"

"Okay, okay," Finn groaned, planting a final kiss on the top of my head and opening the top drawer of our dresser to grab a pair of boxers. I laughed as he pretended to pout, and pushed him into the bathroom. He closed the door, then popped his head back out as Kurt started a countdown on the other side of the door.

"Oh, I love you," he smiled, "just so you know."

"5...4...3..."

"I love you, too," I laughed, blowing a kiss in his direction.

"2... 2 again." Finn snapped the bathroom door shut.

"One! Please don't be naked!" Kurt opened the door, relaxing when he saw it was just me in the room. "Did you come to your senses and take the dress off, or did my brother do that?" I blushed and looked down.

"'Swhat I thought," Kurt said with a wink as Santana came into the room.

"Oh dear lord, even her bra is pink," she said with a grin, "at least you're not wearing your handy dandy granny panties!" I rolled my eyes, laughing and turned back to Kurt who smiled at me and clapped his hands.

"Okay, Rachel. Kick those pearly white pumps off, and pull on those boots." I laughed when I recognized the shoes in his hand. I had only worn them a handful of times in my life, but brought them to New York with me because Finn always seemed to like them.

Like, _really_ like them.

"Finally!" Santana said, pulling a pair of skinny jeans and some top out of the closet.

"Jeans?" I asked, "But I thought a dr-"

"Can it," she interrupted, tossing me the jeans, "You're wearing these. You wear dresses every other day. Trust me, these are hot. Show off those curves." I shrugged and tugged them on, then finally saw the top she wanted me to wear.

"No way, Santana," I pleaded, my eyes wide, "nuh-uh." She just grinned, and looked over at Kurt. He laughed, but his eyes were just as wide as mine.

"When did you buy that?" He asked.

"She didn't," Santana answered, taking the top off the hanger and holding it up against her body, "I did. Or, I talked her into buying at least. Our last shopping trip before leaving Lima. Honestly, I had forgotten about it." I stared at it, and swallowed hard. It was a black, backless halter, and had nothing but a loop around the neck and a tie around my middle to hold it up.

"I'm not a whore." I muttered, sending Santana and Kurt into fits of laughter. The top just wasn't me. I wasn't sexy enough to pull of the look, and I knew it. She just shook her head and held it out to me.

"Oh, you can't wear that bra, though," she said, leaving the room. I sat there and stared at the top for a minute, before looking up at Kurt. He just shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"Here ya go," Santana said, tossing something at me, "Stick these puppies under your tatas and it will lift 'em right up. Not that you need them." I blushed again.

"Fine," I said, straightening my shoulders, "I'll do it." My two best friends laughed and continued to help me get ready.

As I was pulling on my boots, listening to Santana and Kurt arguing over how to do my hair, it struck me just how important this little dynamic the four of us had created had become to me. We were a family, albeit a crazy one, the four of us. I smiled as Santana smacked the back of Kurt's head, threatening to go all "Lima heights on his hairless behind."

Santana had been one of the few people who supported Finn and I through the whole wedding thing. She had even held my hand one night when I thought, for a few scary hours, that the whole things was just crazy, that I was insane to think Finn Hudson could really love me forever. She had become my best friend that night, third only to my husband and Kurt, which was a shocking development in itself. I still smile when I remember the shocked "what the fuck?" expressions on the New Directions' faces when we strolled in arm in arm the next day.

So it seemed natural when she decided to pack up and move to New York with Kurt, Finn, and me. It was like it was the plan from the very beginning, like all the fighting, bickering, and bullying we had gone through with her proved how much we all really loved each other. We stuck it out. Now we've been in our little apartment for a whole four weeks, my little family. I don't know how I would have made it if Finn and our "kids" as we called Kurt and 'Tana hadn't come with me to New York.

Sometimes I really wish I could go back in time and tell fifteen year old me to chill. Success was nothing without love and friendship. But things worked out.

"Damn, lady Hudson," Santana smiled, stepping back and putting her hands on her hips, "You are smokin'." I stood up and looked at my reflection in the mirror, instantly blushing. I had to hand it to 'Tana; these jeans do hug me in all the right places. Finn opened the bathroom door, dressed only in his boxers, stopping when he caught my eyes in the mirror.

"Whoa," Finn said, a sexy grin spreading across his face.

"Ugh, put some pants on," Santana groaned as he walked across the room and trailed his fingers down my bare back. I smiled when I could feel him playing with the tie around the waist.

"My room," he said again, kissing my head before grabbing his jeans. He pulled them on, and ran his fingers through his still-wet hair.

"So, do I look like a sad clown hooker?" I asked, only half teasing.

"Not even," he smiled, then turned back to our roomies, "Um, I love you guys and all, but it's weird that you're always in here. I've gotta get dressed, and I'm not really comfortable doing it with y'all in the room."

"So, you strut out here in your underoos, make out with your wife, _then _put your pants on, and you find it uncomfortable to just put your shirt on with us here?" Santana scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Please?" Finn asked, smiling sweetly. The other two sighed and left, Santana pointing at both of us, then at her eyes in an "I'll be watching you," fashion.

"It's like, impossible to get any fucking privacy anymore," he groaned, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Finn, don't say 'fucking,'" I chastised as I put on big red hoop earrings. Hooker? Whatever, Finn didn't seem to mind.

"Well, you're _fucking_ hot tonight," he teased, drawing out the swear. I couldn't help but smile as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"You have to say that because I married you," I laughed, turning around to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I have to say it because it's true," he corrected in a whisper, smiling against my lips as he kissed me.

"NAH!" Kurt said through the door, knocking once, "I hear nothing but silence, which with you two, usually only means one thing!"

"Go away, Kurt!" Finn yelled over his shoulder, before kissing me again and pressing his hands to my bare back.

"Yo, I've got our boy here on No-Sex watch!" Santana's voice joined Kurt's, "Seriously, you guys, stop being Mr. and Mrs. Ew and get a move on. Mama wants to get her grinding on." I heard Kurt pretend to gag, and pulled away from Finn with a sigh.

"C'mon, baby," I cooed, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door, "You know they'll never stop until they win."

"But… but the Finchel sex…" he said as I reached for the door knob, "it's been like, years."

"It's been like, one day," I mocked, pulling the door open to find Kurt and Santana leaning against it. They looked at each other, identical grins inching up their faces, then both turned to us and said in unison,

"It's been like, five hours."

**F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_F_R_**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my first little chapter! These four are so much fun to write together! I can't wait to watch the characters grow in my story! Reviews, alerts, faves, and all that jazz are always, ALWAYS appreciated! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Perfect

**A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update! I promise I'll try to update faster next time! Chapter three is almost complete, so I hope I'll have it posted by tomorrow! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! Find me on tumblr: .com**

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"Well, we're back home before friggin' midnight in New York City," Santana scoffed, shutting the apartment door and locking it behind her, "all because Little Miss thing got mud on his jacket." Kurt put his hands on his hips and pointed at the stain on his chest.

"There was NO way I could go to the next club looking like _this _Santana," Kurt argued, squaring himself in front of her, "You could have gone on without us!"

"Without _us?_" Santana repeated, curling her manicured fingers into air quotes, "Without _us? _So you just assume that the Hudson twins would follow you home instead of enjoying just one fun night that doesn't involve charades or karaoke because, what, you're a family? I guess that makes me some kind of outsider, then, right?" I looked up at Finn, who looked confused and worried about our friends. Kurt just pursed his lips and turned around in a huff, storming into the hallway bathroom he shared with Santana , and slamming the door.

"Nuh-uh, Porcelain!" Santana yelled, running after him and banging her palm flat against the door, "You've got about five fucking seconds to open this door. It's _my _night to go first! I needs my bubbles!" Kurt threw open the door, his usually smooth face scrunched up in a scary scowl, and threw his middle finger in Santana's face. They stayed there for a long second like they were frozen, Kurt still flipping San the bird.

Then I lost it.

It started as a giggle at first, and I fought it back, biting my bottom lip. Then the laughing started. Finn looked down at me like I was crazy as I gripped his arm as I laughed, then a slow smirk began to sneak up his face. "It's not funny," he whispered loudly through his chuckle, taking my hand as we laughed. Kurt and Santana broke out of their stare-down and turned to us.

"What's the fucking joke?" Santana asked, her hands on her hips. Kurt realized that he was still flipping everyone off and lowered his hand, blushing.

"I think we are," he said softly, clearly trying not to smile. Santana looked back at him, shaking her head. Finally the smile she had been trying to fight broke through.

"You're a shiny little douche, Hummel," she said, still shaking her head and laughing. Kurt just straightened his hair and grinned.

"You're a bitch, Santana," he countered.

"Yeah, but you love me," she replied wrapping her arms around his shoulder in a hug. I looked up at Finn, who winked down at me, squeezing my hand.

"Well, our little family has had our first fight!" I sang, oddly proud of the milestone, "To be honest I always thought it would be us." Finn just nodded, laughing, running his thumb over my wedding band.

"But we get the bonus of making up," he teased, leaning closer to kiss me.

"Okay, just ew." Kurt said, stepping out of the bathroom, unbuttoning his stained jacket, "That was more than I needed to hear."

"I agree with my cutie here, that was T-TMI. Besides," she shrugged, "that wasn't a fight in the slightest. That was affectionate bickering."

"Oh," Finn laughed, nodding, "like Rachel telling me she wants a divorce every time I leave the toilet seat up." He grins, proud of himself. I just shake my head, smiling. Santana pulls a face, and frowns towards Kurt.

"See, mister. We gotsta stick together. Present a strong front against that," She jerked her thumbs towards us as Finn leaned down to brush a kiss against my hair, his hand brushing the bare skin of my back. Kurt pretended to shiver.

"What?" I asked, trying not to get offended, "We're married, you guys. We don't always get a lot of time alone, so of course you're going to see some kissing."

"And some touching…" Kurt muttered, winking to let me know he was teasing.

"It's just the love, you guys," Santana said honestly, "I know Britts and I are 'taking a break' or whatever, but it still sucks being apart, Kurt's man child isn't here, and you guys have each other." I frowned, feeling guilty, when she held her hand up.

"But I get it," she said, smiling again, "I really wouldn't change a thing about what we've got right here." She tossed her hair, then shrugged, "Okay, I'm getting a little too sappy. Java Jane's, Kurt?"

I still felt guilty as Finn and I curled up on the sofa, waving good-bye as our roommates left the apartment arm in arm twenty minutes later. It never occurred to me how hard being here in New York without Brittany and Blaine must be for them. I looked up at Finn from my curled up position against his chest. His jaw was working as he flipped through the channels on the T.V., fiddling with the string around my waist. I watched as his face tensed and relaxed as he thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered, brushing my fingers along his cheek. He glanced down at me, a little sideways grin inching up his face.

"I'm just really happy," he said quietly, smiling down at me, "What Santana said… well, I was just thinking about what my life would have been like without you, or even if I hadn't come with you to New York." He lifted my left hand to his face and kissed the rings on my third finger, his lips lingering there.

"If I hadn't married you," he whispered, brushing his lips down to my elbow and back up, hugging me close.

"Good thing we never have to worry about those what-ifs then, right?" I whispered back as he lifted his head to gaze down at me. I stretched up and pressed my lips just below his jaw, my hand flat against his stomach. I pulled back, smiling, and felt him pull at the string, untying it.

"Best thing," he agreed, flipping off the T.V. and tossing the remote into the armchair. I giggled as he turned towards me, gripping my waist and pulling me closer. His breath was hot against my skin as his lips found the sensitive spot under my ear, making a small moan slip from my own. He reached to untie the halter from around my neck, his tongue tracing the rim of my ear as he let it fall. He brushed his lips along my jaw, down the column of my throat as his big hands gently massaged my breasts.

"You're beautiful, Rachel," he whispered against my skin, pressing a kiss between my breasts, "So beautiful." He parted his lips as his tongue traced smooth circles around my left nipple. I buried my fingers in his thick hair, lifting his face back to mine. He smiled as he pressed his lips to mine, his tongue coaxing them apart. I sighed as our tongues met, tangling his hair between my fingers. My breath grew ragged as I let my hands drop, only to run them up under his t-shirt. I grazed my nails up his warm stomach, scraping them across his nipples as he eased me back onto the sofa, his body hovering over mine. He broke our kiss and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head, before raising his eyebrows playfully at me. I laughed as he leaned forward again to press a series of kisses on my stomach, his tongue teasing the point where skin met jeans. He unbuttoned them, and slipped the tip of his fingers beneath the denim, pulling them down slightly as his tongue dipped into my bellybutton.

I lifted my hips so he could pull them down, but he just shook his head, his hands running up my sides to hold my waist. He ran his tongue up from my stomach, between my breasts, his body pressing into mine. I ran my hands down his front between us as his teeth grazed my collarbone, biting my lip. I slowly ran my hand over the crotch of his jeans, smiling when I felt the bulge that made them tight. I squeezed my hand around him lightly, rubbing.

"God, Rach," he moaned into my neck, raising one hand from my hip to cup my face, his lips meeting mine in another searing kiss. I smiled against his lips, tracing the inside of his lower lip with my tongue as I lifted my hips to rub against him. He groaned, breaking our kiss only to dip his head and nibble at my collarbone, his hands falling back to my jeans. He slid down my body, his tongue following his progress, and hooked his fingers under my jeans and panties, pulling them down with him. I giggled as he playfully tossed them aside, then brushed sweet kisses up my calf. He smiled against my knee, his tongue darting along my skin, his breath warm against the inside of my thighs…

"Finn," I whispered, running my hands down my stomach and back up, reveling in the heat that he sent coursing through my body. He slowly, slowly brushed his lips over my center, so soft I could hardly be sure that he had really done it at all. I arched my hips as he ran his hands up my legs to grip my hips. He pressed his lips to me again, more fervently this time, and I gasped as his tongue found me, teased me. I opened myself to him, drawing my legs up, "Oh fuck…" He chuckled against me, and I felt like crying when he ran his tongue along my pelvic bone, then up my stomach, lingering between my breasts.

"Rachel, don't say 'fuck'" he said softly, turning my words from earlier around on me. I smiled and run my hands over his shoulders he lifted himself over me, settling between my legs. He kissed my neck, just below my jaw line, then lifted his face to smile at me, brushing my bangs away from my eyes. He didn't break our gaze as he quickly pushed into me, causing me to throw my head back.

That feeling never got old.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he withdrew almost completely before thrusting into me again, "God, so beautiful." I closed my eyes, smiling as his lips found mine, crushing them as his tempo picked up. He pushed into me again and again, his strokes long, slow, but powerful. I lost myself in the deliciously familiar but oh so exciting tangle of tongues, skin, and sweat as I lifted my hips to meet him again and again, thrust for thrust. I leaned my head back as his lips trailed across my face, up my cheek, to kiss my ear. I began to pant as he pushed into me harder, deeper, his thumbs tracing across my nipples again and again.

"Finn," I murmured again as he pulled my earlobe between his lips, sucking gently, his teeth barely grazing the skin, "Don't stop." He answered by running one hand between us, caressing my stomach in time with his thrust, before traveling lower. I buried my face into his neck, biting slightly at his skin as his fingers found my center, gently circling the tiny bundle of nerves. My body rocked at this added touch, and I gasped as the motion of his fingers sped up to match that of our bodies.

"So good," I murmured against his skin, never embarrassed at my lack of vocabulary when it came to making love with my husband. We had earned this, the way we could read each other and play one another's bodies like fine-tuned instruments. It didn't have to always be fancy or new…

We were perfect, just like this.

My breath hitched as he pressed his thumb to me, holding it there as he thrust into me, faster, faster. I ran my hands down his back, holding him to me as I arched my own, once against lost in the feelings he sent burning through my body. I felt my body tense up as the heat from his finally exploded within me. I wasn't sure what I was gasping as I felt the beautiful tension in him, too. His name, mine, God's… Whatever. It didn't matter. What mattered was just how perfect, how in sync, we were in that moment. He relaxed against me as we came down from our highs, still careful to keep much of his body weight from crushing me beneath him.

He gently brushed his lips against my temple, and I ran my hands up his sides, lazily. We stayed their, our bodies still joined, as we caught our breaths. I knew we could stay like that forever, just enjoying each other, knowing we truly belonged this way. He smiled down at me, his lips swollen from our kisses, brushing his thumb across my own.

"I love the way my kisses look on you," he said softly, dipping his head to bump his nose playfully against mine.

And he said he didn't have a way with words.

I just smiled back, and tangled my fingers into the hair that curled slightly at the nape of his neck. I lifted my head as I brought his down to mine, kissing him again. His tongue immediately found mine as his hands buried themselves in my hair. We jumped when we heard voices in the hallway, laughter, and the sound of someone placing their key in the deadbolt.

"Shit," we whispered together, then laughed quietly, our bodies rocking together. Finn kissed me once more, quickly, before pulling away, grabbing my hands to pull me up with him. I giggled as I reached for my tell-tale underwear.

"For Christ's sake, lady," we heard Santana complain, "You always take a fucking hour to get the damn door opened."

"Language not necessary, San," Kurt replied. Finn and I grinned at each other. I turned to hurry into our room before we could get caught naked by our roommates, but Finn swept me up from behind me, lifting me in his arms. I giggled as he ran us back into our own private bubble, catching a glimpse of Kurt opening the door as he shut our door with a soft snap.

**A/N: Please Review! I appreciate each and every one of them so much!**


	3. You're It, Rach

**A/N: Not my favorite, and I know it's short, but I still hope you enjoy it! Next update tomorrow, much longer and MUCH better, I promise! Please R&R! **

"Excuse me," Santana said, pausing the movie and reaching between the sofa cushions, "but what the hell are these?"

I shifted Rachel on my lap so I could peek over her head at what she was holding up.

Oh shit.

My batman undies.

Rachel giggled and pressed her face into my neck, embarrassed.

"Seriously, Finn? Batman?" Santana scoffed, tossing them at me.

"No, no, San. That's the wrong question," Kurt said seriously, turning to look up at me from where he sat on the floor, "Seriously, Finn? Briefs?" Rachel laughed again, still refusing to look up.

"Hey, Rachel bought them for me," I said, and could feel my ears burning, "when she bought hers!" Rachel looked up then, slapping me on the chest.

"Finn!" She hissed, her eyes wide.

"Now, hold up," Santana said, holding up a finger and raising an eyebrow, "You and the munchkin wear matching underwear?"

"No!" Rachel yelled, right when I shrugged and said,

"Sometimes."

"Finn Hudson," she said, turning to me, "If you don't shut up, I swear to Barbra you will be sleeping out here alone tonight." Kurt and Santana laughed.

"Don't worry, Finnster. Mama Lopez will stay out here and keep you warm all night long." She winked and blew me a kiss. I just laughed and shook my head, but Rachel turned her head to glare at Santana.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her arm tightening around my neck.

"Jesus, Berry, it was a joke," she laughed, stretching out Rachel's maiden name, "Been there, _tapped _that." I squeezed my eyes shut as soon as Santana said that, and Rachel folded her arms across her body, no longer relaxed in my lap. Kurt covered his eyes and groaned.

"Here we go," he mumbled.

What was that thing called again?

When someone said something that was so completely stupid you just had to groan and-

Oh palm.

Face palm, Tana. Fucking face palm.

"Anyway," Kurt said, trying to get the conversation back on track and away from the still painful truth that Santana had been my first, "Why are those in the sofa anyway? Laundry Day?"

"Um," I looked down at Rachel, but she just looked away, refusing to look at me. My heart jumped when I saw that there were tears in her eyes. Crap. I rubbed her back, forgetting Kurt's question.

"Come on, Kurtz."Santana laughed, "Laundry Day?" Kurt frowned for a moment, then groaned, plopping his face into his hands again.

"Really, you two?" he whined, falling back and throwing his arms over his face, "Our sofa? Don't you two have a perfectly good KING bed in there?" He pointed to our room down the hallway. I shrugged, still trying to get Rachel to look at me.

"We got caught up in the moment," I muttered, trying not to let Rachel's silence freak me out. Was she mad? Had I done something to hurt her feelings?

"They've gotta do something to spice up their lovin'," Santana said back, shrugging, "Our diva is hot, sure, but Finn's about as good in bed as a bag of apples."

What the fuck?

"Doesn't he have too much _penis_ for you, Santana Lopez?" Rachel finally said, staring at the wall. I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open at that one. I looked at Kurt, who grimaced. Santana fell back in the sofa, laughing.

"Took you awhile to think that up?" Santana asked, then added, "Maybe, but I left _him _with no complaints, I can tell you that."

"Santana," Kurt interjected as I winced. I made to pull Rachel closer, but she jumped off my lap and ran into our bedroom, slamming the door.

"What the _hell _was that about, Santana?" I yelled, standing up and running my hands through my hair. I hurried down the hallway and knocked on our door.

"Rachel?" I said softly, opening the door and poking my head in, "Rach? Are you okay?" She looked up at me from were she sat on the edge of our bed, her legs drawn up to her chest. I closed the door behind me as I walked up to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Ignore her, baby," I whispered, running my hands up her legs, "She's in a bad mood or something. You know what she said shouldn't bother you, right?"

"But it does, Finn," she whispered back as I ran my thumb under her eye, catching a few fresh tears, "It _does._" I let out a huff of air, and pulled her legs down so I was kneeling between them. I pressed a kiss to her knee, my hands on her hips.

"Rach, baby, stop," I said softy, hating the way her tears broke my heart, "I don't know why. All of that happened ages ago. It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" She repeated, scrunching her face up and trying to pull away from me, "It doesn't matter? It still hurts like EVERYTHING, Finn.""Rachel, we're married now," I said calmly, holding her hips so she couldn't scoot away from me, "You're my _wife. _All that stupid shit that went down? Santana, Puck, our breaking up… it doesn't matter. We made it. We're here." She shook her head.

"Finn, just imagine something for a minute," she said softly, still not touching me, "Imagine that you _weren't _my first. Wouldn't it hurt sometimes? To know that some other guy had touched me, whispered in my ear, been _inside _me?"

I held my breath as the pain of her words washed through me. I couldn't imagine it. No, it hurt like a bitch to imagine someone running his hands over her soft, tan skin, pressing his lips to hers as she smiled beneath him, feeling her surrounding him as she whispered his name.

"It didn't mean anything, baby," I croaked, trying to ignore the images still lingering in my mind, "I've told you this. It felt wrong, and left me empty. There wasn't any whispering or any of that other stuff you said. It just kind of… was." She pushed my hands away, new tears in her eyes as she stood and walked into our bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I blinked like crazy, feeling my own tears stinging my eyes. I had no idea she still thought about me and 'Tana, that it still bothered her. I heaved my body from the floor and knocked on the bathroom door as I heard the shower turn on.

"It was ages ago, Rachel," I said quietly, pressing my forehead to the door, my hand on the doorknob, "Freakin' ages ago. And yeah, it was a mistake. I'm sorry she had to bring it up again. I don't think she realizes how much it still bothers you, babe." There was nothing but silence, so I opened the door. I could see Rachel's profile as she stood under the hot stream of the shower, but sat on the closed toilet. I knew jumping in for shower lovin' was not what she wanted from me at the moment. I sat there, watching her form move as she showered.

It wasn't weird, alright? I was her husband.

"I'm sorry, Finn," she whispered finally, turning off the shower and opening the sliding glass door, "I just… she's so pretty." I snorted.

"No, she is," she said again, "Remember, you called her super hot even." She stood there, her arms crossed against her bare breasts, staring at my feet.

"Rachel, I was stupid," I said softly, standing up to run my hands over her shoulders, "And so wrong. I know I never told you enough back then, but… baby, you're super hot. No, you're beautiful." I pressed my hand to her stomach, my fingers tracing patterns on her wet skin, and kissed her forehead.

"Santana _is _a lesbian," she said slowly, finally relaxing enough to run her hands up my arms.

"Wouldn't matter if she wasn't, Rach," I said, kissing her eyelids as they fluttered closed, "You're it. Always have been."

"Good to know," she replies softly. I grin and grab a clean towel from the shelf and wrap her in it before lifting her in my arms and carrying her back to our bed.

**A/N: I know, I know, not my best. But the story starts to pick up in the next chapter! Starting to finally hit the plot, instead of fun Finchel, 'Tana, Kurtz moments! Thank you so much for reading! Extra thanks to those who click on that little button down there and review! ;)**


	4. Can't Fight this Feeling

**A/N: First off, I want to thank all of you for the favorites/alerts! They mean a lot! I live for reviews… so if you could please, please, PLEASE leave one, I'll love you forever! Also, don't worry. I miss Blaine Warbler, too. I have plans for Mr. Anderson, who's a senior at McKinley in this story, since he's a canon Junior! We'll hear from him very soon! This is my favorite chapter so far, and this is where the story (plot, anyway) starts! Please R&R!**

"I don't want you to go," Rachel pouted from our bed where she was laying on her side. I just laughed as I dug around in our closet for my clothes. I could, like, feel her watching me, just like her eyes were giving off some kind of heat.

"I have to, Rach," I said, tugging on a pair of jeans. I turned around to face her as I pulled up the zipper.

Whoa. Not a smart move, Hudson.

The sheet had fallen from her body and she was stretched across our bed, nothing covering her. I gulped and turned around to grab a red AE polo and pulled it over my head.

I was adult enough to resist my wife's tempting, smoking hot body right?

I was _not _going to think about her the bare, tan skin of her legs or how the sheets were tangled around them. I was not going to think how that skin would feel under my hands. I was sure as hell not going to imagine my lips on her soft neck, my name tumbling from hers.

No. I was a man now, damn it. A married man living in New York City. A grown-up and stuff. I could control myself.

Except that, really, only two and a half months separated the me I was now for the me I was in Lima. Nothing much has changed. 18, still a kid… no one would blame me for missing my first college class ever because I was making sweet morning love to my incredible wife, would they?

No. I was doing this for her, for me, for us. We had all our lives for that.

"How do I look?" I finally asked, holding out my arms. She smiled and sat up, not bothering to pull the sheets up with her. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful?

"Like my Finny," She answered, "Like nothing's changed."

"Not grown-up?" I asked frowning. She just smiled and stretched to touch the ring on my finger.

"This helps," she grins, "plus, it shows the world that you're mine." I smiled back at her then sat on the edge of our bed to pull on my socks and shoes, "I'm going to miss you. So much."

"I'll miss you too, babe," I replied, standing up. I turned around walked back around our bed to sit beside her, "Next week, though, you'll have school, too."

"When will you be home?" She asked, straightening the collar of my shirt before running her hands across my shoulders. I sighed and shrugged, brushing her messy hair over her shoulders. I leaned forward to press a kiss into her collarbone, then brushed my lips up to her cheek.

"I have that show choir audition at four," I whispered against her skin, "But I'll be home to you as soon as that's over." I felt her cheek raise up when she smiled. I brushed my lips down to hers.

"I'm so glad you're doing that," she whispered into our kiss, "Show choir." I ran my hand down across her bare stomach, then rested it on her hip.

"All because of you, Rach," I grinned. I kissed her lips one more time, then her forehead, as I stood up.

"I love you," I whispered as she collapsed back on the bed in a huff.

"Yeah, you better," she teased as I walked into the hallway, closing our bedroom door behind me.

"I love you, too!" I heard her yell finally, and I couldn't help but grin as I walked away.

XXGLEEXX

So, I missed Rachel. Like, really missed her. We hadn't been apart for a whole day since we had gotten married, and as pathetic as it sounds, being away from my beautiful, funny, sexy (fuck, so sexy) wife was killing me. We had both decided to wait to find jobs on campus when the semester started, so our days had been spent getting to know each other. I mean, of course we already _knew _each other, better than anyone ever had or ever will, but getting to know each other as husband and wife and stuff.

I had to smile at that.

Husband and wife. It still amazed me that someone so perfect had chosen to let me, Finn Hudson, love her.

"Um, dude, are you okay?" I felt someone punch me in the arm and I shook my head. Oh yeah, I was in class. Which one? Music theory? I turned to look at the guy beside me and nodded. The guy didn't look convinced, but shrugged and turned back to his notes. I looked down at my notebook.

I hadn't written a single thing.

"I'm Matt," the guy beside me said as the professor released us. I shook the hand he offered me and smiled. He reminded me a little of Blaine, but he was taller, and not quite so… well, he might have been gay. But it was less obvious then with Kurt and Blaine.

"Finn," I replied, throwing my backpack over my shoulder as we walked down the stairs of the lecture hall, "Are you a music education major? I know most people in here are supposed to be."

"Yep," Matt said as we pushed through the doors, " My twin sister and I both are. Our mom was an elementary music teacher. Just trying to make her proud, y'know? What about you?" I laughed and shrugged.

"Thinking about it," I admitted as we walked along, "But I'm also kind of thinking about the performing stuff, you know? I mean, my wife and brother are both freshman at NYADA, majoring in Musical Theatre. It's what we do, I guess."

"Your wife?" Matt asked with a laugh, raising an eyebrow, "Hardcore, man. Aren't you like, eighteen?"

"Yeah," I said firmly, feeling myself get defensive, "My wife. We're perfect together. Kind of like movie love or something."

"I didn't mean anything by it, man," Matt said quickly, clapping me on the shoulder, "I think that's great. I just wasn't expecting that. Anyway, you said you were interested in performance. I know Adelphi's got some killer choirs and stuff. There are show choir auditions at-"

"Four." I laughed, nodding, "I know. Are you auditioning?"

"Hell yes," Matt laughed back, pounding my fist, "See you then? I gotta meet my sister for lunch off campus.""Sure thing," I said, waving a little as I kept walking to the food court. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and smiled when I saw Rachel's face on my screen. I opened the text, running my thumb over the tiny picture of her face.

_I love you, Finn Hudson._

I smiled, because it was so simple, so perfect.

_ILY, Rachel Hudson-Berry._

I grabbed some pizza at Sbarro, and slid into an empty booth, checking my phone again.

_What did I say about dropping the Berry when it's us? Hudson. Rachel Hudson. Berry is for the stage. ;)_

_My bad. I mean, ILY, Rachel Hudson._

_That's better. Good luck in your audition, Finny! _

_Thanks babe. Kisses for luck?_

_Come straight home and I'll give you more than that._

My wife?

Yeah, pretty much the best.

XXGLEEXX

"Finn Hudson?" The choir director called out lazily, looking up from the list of names. I took a deep breath and stepped to the center of the room, feeling taller and more awkward than ever. What was I doing?

"You're tall." The director said, sitting up and looking at me for the first time, "And rather masculine." Um, what? I nodded, pretending like I understood what she was getting at.

"This should be interesting," she smiled, "What are you going to sing, Mr. Hudson?"_"What are you going to sing, Mr. Hudson?" Rachel asked as we lay stretched out on our stomachs in bed, flipping through one of the first scrapbooks she made of us. I was smiling down at a picture of us with the New Directions in her old backyard at the pool party after our sophomore year._

"_Hmm?" I asked, turning the page and laughing when I saw a recipe for banana bread and a picture of me with my mouth full._

"_What are you going to sing?" She repeated, pushing her shoulder against mine playfully, "For your audition?" I shrugged, smirking a little._

"_I dunno," I said, turning the page again, "I have a few ideas."_

"_Tell me," she said, pretending to pout, running her hand up and down my spine. I grinned, closing the book._

"_Well, it's a song that I always wanted to sing in a competition," I hinted, brushing some hair behind her ear, "But I never got the chance to. A song that always makes me think about you… and the way we came together, and the way we came back to each other."_

"_Can't Fight this Feeling?'" She guessed, a sweet smile playing across her lips._

_God, she was perfect._

_I just nodded, and pressed a kiss into her shoulder, massaging her skin with my tongue, tasting her._

"_Sing it for me?" She asked, as I pushed her onto her back, leaning over her, "Sing it for me, Finny?" I smiled, and brushed my lips along her jaw before I sang softly. _

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer," I breathed into her neck, my hands trailing down her sides, loving the way her skin felt like satin under my rough fingertips, "and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow." She giggled as I kissed down her chest, lingering between her breasts, moving so I hovered above her._

"_What started out as friendship has grown stronger," I sang around her nipple, teasing her lightly with my tongue as I smoothed my thumb around the other, "I only wish I had the strength to let it show." I smiled as she pulled me back up, dragging my face to hers, running her tongue along the inside of my bottom lip. I broke our kiss, smiling down at her as she brought her legs up so that I settled between them._

"_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever," I began singing again, kissing another trail down her neck, between her breasts, "I said there is no reason for my fear." I pressed a firm kiss into her stomach, running my hands up the outside of her legs. I looked up, waiting until she looked at me, then sang,_

" '_Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction, you make everything so clear." I saw her eyes shine, then, like she wanted to cry. I kissed her stomach again, than slid further down her body to press kisses into the inside of her thighs, trailing closer to her center. I sighed, pressing a quick kiss to her, before lifting myself up to hover above her again, cupping her with my hand._

"_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight," I sang as I pressed one finger into her, than a second, "You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night." I paused, nibbling at the point where her shoulder met her neck, letting my tongue soothe the skin. She whimpered as my fingers moved in her, bucking her hips as I pressed my thumb against that little bundle of nerves. I lifted my head and ran my free hand up her throat to let my fingers curl around her cheek. She smiled up at me, biting her lip, rocking against me._

"_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might," I sang, never looking away from her face, "And I can't fight this feeling anymore." I pressed a kiss to her nose._

"_I've forgotten what I started fighting for," another to temple._

"_It's time to bring this ship into the shore," her other temple._

"_And throw away the oars forever." I captured her lips with mine, breathing her in, tasting her as our tongues moved together. I slid my hand away from her, and up her stomach, trailing my fingers around her nipple as I kissed her._

"_Finn…" she whispered, lifting her hips, grazing against my erection. I smiled, because the sound of her whispering my name… needing me…_

_Yeah, it never got old._

" '_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore," I sang down to her, running my thumb along her cheek, " I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crushing through your door, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore." I pushed into her slowly, kissing her as she moaned against my lips, lifting her hips to meet me. I pressed my cheek to hers, letting my breath wash through her hair, and sang softly into her ear._

"_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you, I've been running round in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, 'cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find." I began rolling my hips into hers, slowly at first, kissing her eyelids as she ran her hands down my back and up again._

"_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight," I sang, my voice becoming breathy as I loved my wife, "You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might." I sighed as she lifted her head to kiss my chin, sucking gently on my skin. I withdrew almost completely, then thrust back into her quickly, swallowing her gasp as I kissed her. She pressed her hands to the back of my thighs, pulling me deeper into her._

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for," I sang between breaths, between thrusts. I could tell she was close, knowing the little noises she was making by heart. I took her earlobe between my teeth and nibbled gently as I reached between our bodies to massage her core in time with our thrusts._

"_It's time to bring this ship into the shores, and throw away the oars forever," I groaned into her ear as I heard a broken gasp fall from her mouth. She arched her hips, and I felt her tighten around me, bringing me with her. I collapsed against her as she run her hands through my hair, still pressing her feet up and down my legs. I wrapped my arms around her, and rolled over, pulling her on top of me. She pressed her cheek to my chest, still panting, and traced patterns over my bare stomach._

" '_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore," I sang after I caught my breath, smoothing my hand down Rachel's back, "I've forgotten what I started fighting for. If I have to crawl upon the floor, come crushing through your door…" I squeezed my arms around her as she pressed a sweet kiss to my chest._

"_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."_

I took a deep breath as I finished the song, looking up at the director. I saw that she was smiling, and writing something down in her notebook. That was a good sign, right? I couldn't remember what Rach had said about directors and auditioning and all of that. I mean, Mr. Schue just kind of ambushed me with the whole Glee thing one day, and he never took notes, not that I can remember.

"That was excellent, Mr. Hudson," she finally said, "I usually make it a rule _not _to tell someone they're in as soon as they audition, but I really don't think you have anything to worry about. You're just what we're looking for in a new lead."

"L-lead?" I asked, shaking my head. This was too good to be true!

"Oops, I said too much!" She laughed, "We'll see you in rehearsal this Friday, Finn." I just nodded like a crazy man and hurried off stage, digging in my pocket for my phone. I was about to press '2' to call Rachel, when Matt and a tall blonde who looked a lot like him came running up to me.

"Whoa, man!" Finn said, slapping me on the shoulder, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were that good!" I laughed and slipped my phone back in my pocket, shrugging.

"I'm not all that great," I smiled, "I mean, I was the lead for my glee club back home for three years. That helped, I guess."

"You were in Glee?" the girl I guessed was Matt's sister asked.

"Oh, Finn, this is my sister Karrie. Karrie, Finn." Matt introduced us quickly. I took Karrie's hand and mine, squeezing it. How do you shake hands with girls? She smiled at me again.

"So, Glee?" she said, laughing a little.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, pushing my hands into my pockets, "Best time of my life. That's where I met my wife. We were co-captains." I grin, thinking about Rachel, and how far we had come from that first awkward Grease duet in the McKinley High auditorium.

"Wife?" She asked, "You must have gotten married as soon you graduated!"

"The week after we won Nationals," I grinned. I would never be ashamed of getting married to Rachel so young. She was it. My soul mate. We were tethered. It wasn't my fault that not everyone found that at the age of fifteen.

"Wait a sec," Matt laughed, pushing my shoulder again, "You were in the New Directions!"

"Oh my God, yeah!" I laughed with him, "What a small world. How did you know that?"

"High Notes?" He said, "we got twelfth place. You all were amazing!" His face fell for a second, then said,

"Wait a sec…You're the t-rex!" I groaned and blushed.

"You were there in 2011, too?" I guessed, remembering the year that _we _had come in at twelfth place.

"No, we got second at regionals," he frowned, "but we definitely caught the highlights on you tube."

"Oh, is that tiny little girl your wife?" Karrie asked, raising her eyebrows. I smiled, so proud to answer the question.

"Rachel," I said, nodding, "the most talented, amazing, woman I ever met." Karrie just kind of frowned and looked at her brother.

What was that about?Doesn't matter.

"We're having a get together with all the possible new recruits," Matt said, "at our apartment. You in?"

"That sounds great, but I told my wife that I would be home right after auditions."

"C'mon, man, she'll understand," Matt said, punching me in the arm.

"It's Pizza Night…" I muttered.

"Pizza Night?" Karrie laughed, "C'mon, we'll have beer and music. You're only eighteen! We need to come together as a group. She'll understand." I nodded, then thought 'what the hell?' Rachel had Kurt and Santana… I could use some friends, too.

"Lemme give her a call," I said, reaching for my phone.

**A/N: Remember, reviews are love! Rachel POV next! **


	5. A little Mad

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the AMAZING feedback on the last chapter! I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this story! Reviews are amazing inspiration, and needless to say, you all have me inspired! Keep it up!**

**Rachel POV**

"Something smells superb, Rachie my love!" Kurt sang as he danced into the kitchen, resting his chin on my shoulder. I laughed as I stirred the baked potato soup in the big pot on the stove.

"Why thank you, dahling!" I sang back, opening the door of the oven to check on the baking apple pie, "I thought I would prepare a nice family dinner with a couple of Finn's favorite dishes to celebrate his first day of school and a successful choir audition!"

"Oh, so he got in?" Kurt asked, opening the fridge door to grab a bottle of water, "That's fabulous!" I blushed as I pulled four bowls out of the cabinet.

"Well, he hasn't told me yet," I admitted, "but I know he must have been amazing. It's Finn, right?"

"Oh, ever the loving, supportive wife," Kurt teased, grabbing forks and following me to the kitchen table to help me set it for dinner.

"I try," I smiled, tossing my hair over my shoulder, "I'm still learning." Right then, 'Faithfully' sounded from my purse n the counter.

"Oh, how original," Kurt laughed, "Let me guess who that is!" I stuck my tongue out at him and dug my phone out of my purse.

"How did it go?" I asked as soon as I pressed answer, balancing the phone between my cheek and shoulder as I stirred the soup. My body warmed when I heard Finn's goofy chuckle.

"Well, hey!" He laughed, "So what, no 'Hi, husband, how are you?'"

"Hi, husband, how are you?" I giggled, "Now, how did it go?" He laughed again.

"Well, guess my Glee days aren't quite behind me yet," he said, and I could tell he was proud of himself, "I got in."

"Oh babe, I'm so proud of you!" I gushed, shooting Kurt a thumbs up, "I knew you were a shoo-in."

"Yeah, Dr. Koll really liked my song and my whole presentation or whatever." I blushed, remembering our "practice" of his audition piece a few nights earlier.

"I'm a fan of your presentation myself," I whispered, causing Kurt to stick his finger in his mouth, gagging. I pushed him and started handing him glasses to set on the table, "Are you on your way home now?"

"Well, um, Matt invited a few of us over to his place to celebrate," he said, sounding excited, "so I'll just have to skip pizza night." I glanced at the soup simmering on the stove.

"Matt?" I asked, feeling my heart sink a little. I was trying to make dinner so special… Kurt shrugged like he wanted me to tell him what was going on, and I waved him away.

"Yeah, this guy I met in class," he said, oblivious to the disappointment in my voice, "he and his sister got in today, too. They seem pretty awesome."

"Okay, but you promised you would come home as soon as the audition was over," I said, ignoring Kurt's raised eyebrows, "I miss you."

"Come on, Rachel," Finn said, his voice suddenly frustrated, "I'll be home in a little while. I can't just ignore the chance to make new friends here to eat pizza with my roommates like I do every Monday. Remember how the New Directions were a family? I want that again."

"We _are _a family," I whispered, trying to fight back the hurt feelings before they could settle in, "And not just your roommates, Finn. Your wife, too."

"Listen, I don't want to fight with you about this," he sighed, "I'll see you when I get home tonight, okay?"

"Fine," I said curtly, tears stinging my eyes.

"Babe, don't be like that-"

"Finn! You coming? We've still gotta grab the beer from our friend!"

"Who's that?" I asked when I heard the girl's voice.

"Matt's sister," he answered, "She-"

"You better go, Finn." I said, cutting him off, "Girls and beer on a Monday night? Way to start off the year with class."

"Rachel-" I clicked the red phone symbol on the screen and tossed the phone back into my purse. I reached to untie the pink apron from around my waist, blinking back tears.

"Hey," Kurt said as I tossed the apron down, "Chill, Rachel." He took my hands and frowned, "He's not coming home?" I shrugged.

"It's important for him to have a beer night on his very first day of college," I spit, "Fucking figures."

"Whoa, did the princess just say 'Fuck?'" Santana smirked, walking into the kitchen with raised eyebrows. She stopped when she saw the pot on the stove, "Aw, did you cook for me?" That's when she saw the tears in my eyes.

"Hey, little bit, what's wrong?" she asked, taking one of my hands from Kurt and squeezing it, "Is this about what I said about Finn and me last week? Because I promise, promise, _promise _I didn't mean anything by it. You're my girl, and yeah, Hudson does have one penis too many. God, Rachel, he loves you so much and-"

"San…" Kurt said, trying to get her to stop, "San."

"Nobody ever got his heart or even his attention like you have and-"

"Santana!" Kurt finally yelled, shaking her shoulders, "This isn't about you." She turned to look at me again, her dark eyes narrowing.

"Oh hell, what did he do?" She asked, planting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," I said quickly, grabbing a potholder and opening the oven, "I'm just being a baby. Finn can't be with me all the time. I get that. He just acted like he would be home tonight and I thought I would make him, well us, a nice dinner." I shrugged and pulled the pie out of the oven, setting it on the stove to cool.

"Well, hey," Santana said, grabbing one of the bowls off the table, "You got your girls here to enjoy it, Finnocence or no. Pizza Plaza's just going to have to wait until next week."

"And I can't wait to break into this scrumptious looking tart," Kurt agreed, "The pie, I mean, not you, Satan."

"Screw you, Lady," Santana shot back, laughing. I had to giggle then, wrapping an arm around both of my best friends.

XXGLEEXX

"I know it really isn't that big of a deal," I said to Kurt later that night as he, Santana and I lounged across the sofa, "I don't mean to be so crazy."

"We love your crazy," he laughed, nudging a sleeping Santana off his shoulder until she slumped against the arm, "Finn most of all." I slapped him playfully, then sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I just expect things to be different for us, you know. We're married. We're not just dating. Does that make sense?"

"It does," he agreed, turning to face me on the sofa, "but I can definitely see Finn's side of things, too. I know he loves Santana and me, and I'm his brother, but he's usually kind of on the outside of our little 'moments.' You know? It will probably be good for him to have friends outside the four of us, healthy even."

"But beer… and there's a girl."

"Rachel!" Kurt laughed, "We're FRESHMEN in college. Alcohol is going to be consumed! Hopefully you and I will have some yummy cosmos with NYADA lovelies! And 'a girl?'" He snickered.

"She sounded pretty." I pouted.

"Rachel. You are beautiful. And the way Finn looks at you? People would kill to have someone look at them like that. You're the love of his life. His _wife. _You have nothing to worry about." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Thank you, Kurt," I said, pulling back. I laughed then asked, "Can I still be a little mad at him? For telling me he would come home this morning, then not?"

"Of course," he laughed, too, "We're kids, but he's a married kid. It's healthy to be mad at him from time to time, right?" Right then, my phone buzzed. I looked down at the text from Finn.

**I miss you, Rach. U R my baby, right?**

I sighed and held up my phone for Kurt to read the text.

"How am I supposed to be mad when he's so sweet?" I asked, giggling. I fiddle with my phone for a minute, then texted him back.

**Am I? **

"Ouch, Rachel," Kurt whistled, shaking his head and typing something into his phone. He texted back quickly.

**My new friends think you're mean. : (**

"What the hell does that mean?" I ask, tears immediately sting my eyes, "His new friends think I'm mean? They don't even know me!" Kurt took the phone from me, frowning when he read the text.

"Okay, Rach, he's clearly already drunk. Finn wouldn't say anything like that if he was in his right mind."

"But you know what this means, Kurt! He was telling them about me, and-and… they came to the conclusion that I'm mean." I started to cry, feeling like the hated glee freak all over again. My phone buzzed in Kurt's hand.

" 'But I told them they just don't know my baby,'" he read aloud, then showed me the phone, "See, Rachel? Feel better? Finn knows you're not mean. " I shook my head, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.

"His friends still hate me, and it has to be because of something he said," I whispered, shrugging, "How am I supposed to feel better about that." Kurt sighed, and my phone started playing 'Tonight.'"

"It's Blaine," he grinned, holding my phone out to me, "I told him a phone call might cheer you up." I pushed Kurt's shoulder, taking my phone, trying to smile through my tears as I answered the phone.

"Hello Gorgeous," I said as Kurt rolled his eyes grinning, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Stuck in Lima while The Hudsons and my boyfriend are off living the New York dream," he answered laughing, "You have no idea how much I miss you guys."

"We miss you like crazy, cutie! Our little family really isn't complete without you here. Plus, Kurt just mopes around the house humming love songs under his breath. We need you here to keep that smile on his face." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Lies!" He yells, grinning. Blaine laughs when he hears Kurt.

"Kurt told me you were feeling a little blue, too," he said softly, "Is that practically-brother-in-law of mine being an idiot."

"I don't know," I said, "I mean, honestly, maybe it's just me being too sensitive. He's just trying to make friends."

"Wow…" Blaine laughed, "Am I talking to Rachel? Rachel Hudson-Berry?"

"Hudson," I corrected, "Hudson-Berry is for the stage. And I know… maybe I'm growing up." Kurt grinned at that.

"I was expecting a sobbing mess! But, since you're being so 'married adult,' I guess I will tell you my big news! I'm coming to visit for Fall Break next month!"

"Are you serious?" I squealed, and Kurt laughed hugging me, "That's amazing! I can't wait to see you! I miss you so much!"

"Well, you haven't texted me in three days, so I don't know if I believe you." He teased.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I giggled, leaning against Kurt.

"I guess. This time! Since you're the better half to _my _other half, I guess I have to. I hate to call and run, Diva, but Tina just got here. We're rehearsing a new duet to perform the first day back Monday!" A pang of homesickness hit me then, and I looked over at Kurt, who was pretending to cry.

"It's so weird, not being a member of the New Directions," I admitted with a little laugh, "I'm kind of jealous you get to go back."

"Oh shut up!" He laughed, "You and Kurt are going to NYADA. You won't even look back."

"Not true," I argued, smiling, "Tell Tina I said hi! And you have to call us during Glee Monday! I don't care what Mr. Schue says."

"Okay, okay." He said, "Give that boyfriend of mine a kiss for me please!" I laughed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's smooth cheek.

"Done! Love you, Blaine!"

"I love you! Call me!" Kurt yelled.

"I love you both! Text you tomorrow, Rach." I smiled as I hung up the phone and turned to Kurt.

"He always helps, doesn't he?" He laughs. I nodded, then flipped through my phone to the last text from Finn.

**I'm just a meanie. I'm going to bed, okay? I'll see you when you get home.**

XXGLEEXX

**A/N: Reviews are Love!**


	6. Good Morning?

A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, my fellow Finchel lovelies! Class has been kicking my butt, but now that midterms are over, I'm back on track! This chapter is eh, but still worthwhile I hope! I have written future chapters and tidbits so I know exactly what's coming… but I won't tell! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! Please, please, PLEASE keep them coming. Ten or more reviews this chapter, maybe? We'll see! Kisses! Please R&R!

Ow.

Fucking ow. What the hell did I do to deserve this kind of pain. It felt like, well, like Kurt went through with his promise to put the heel of one of Rachel's boots through my temple the next time he caught us… well, you know. In fengrante or in grenade or, fuck, naked, okay? The next time he caught us naked. I moaned and rolled over, my arm hitting something that was definitely not a pillow.

"Ow! For Gods sakes, Finn!" Rachel yelled, pushing my arm away. I opened my eyes quickly, trying to block out the sun that did NOT help my headache, and reached for her. She sat up and pushed my hand away, pressing a hand to her eye.

"Oh my God," I sat up, reaching for her, my throat dry, "Rach, let me see, baby."

"It's fine, Finn," she said again, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up, "Go back to sleep." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, shutting me out. I fell back onto the bed, warring with my desire to shut the sun out and go back to sleep and my desire to go to Rachel.

"_To Finn Hudson!" Matt laughed, clinking his beer bottle against mine with a grin, "For kicking all of our sorry asses in his audition today." I rolled my eyes and fell back onto one of the two sofas. I have to admit, I was buzzing pretty good, aaaand feeling pretty damn proud of myself._

"_Nah," I replied all humble like, taking another swig of my beer, "I wasn't that great."_

"_Shut up, man," Matt said, pointing at me, "I have a feeling we're going to take the college show choir world by storm with you in lead." I had to grin at that. Was this really me? Finn Hudson? Was I that good at something._

"_Seriously sexy," a tall brunette said, laughing, "And you're straight." I feel myself blush under her gaze._

"_Very," I chuckle as the brunette grins kind of pissing me off (Seriously, did they not see my awesome ring that mean Rachel was mine?), "I'm married." Her smile disappeared into a frown._

"_Married?" A red-headed guy in the corner asks, "Dude." What the hell was everyone's problem? I loved my life. Being married to Rachel was the best thing that could ever happen to me. They were just jealous 'cause they went to bed alone._

I groaned, and rolled up off the bed. I stood still for a moment, swaying, before walking over to the closed bathroom door.

"Babe?" I called softly, turning the door handle, "Can I come in?" She pulled the door open, and tried to smile at me. I felt my jaw drop when I saw the red mark right under her eye.

"Rach, I'm so sorry," I gasped, taking her face in my hands and pressing my lips to her eye, "I'm sorry." She laughed a little, then pushed my hands down.

"It's okay, Finn," she said, "you were asleep." I could tell there was something wrong, though, as I followed her back into our room.

"Are you mad about last night, Rach?" I finally asked, "I mean, I know I came home drunk and all, but I figured since I don't have class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, it couldn't hurt and-"

"I'm not mad," she said softly, clasping her bra and reaching for a red t-shirt. "Promise?" I asked as she stepped into her jeans. I brushed her hands away and zipped her jeans and buttoned them, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Promise," she sighed, pressing her hand to my cheek.

"_You're just sad that no one will ever marry a soulless ginger like you!" another guy laughed, shoving the redhead who flipped him off._

"_Yeah, yeah, Finny boy's married," Karrie said, stepping forward, "Leave him alone about it." I smiled and tipped my beer towards her as she sat down beside me._

"_Thanks," I laughed, "That was about to get brutal." She grinned at me._

"_Matt said you were in a glee club in high school?" the brunette, Lacie, asked, "Were the others any good?"_

"_Well, they won nationals last year," Karrie said as Matt sat down on her other side, "Our club was there too, and Finn's team was fantastic."_

"_My wife and brother were the best," I laughed, "I just tried to keep up. You would usually find me on the drums unless we were in a comptetition."_

"_You play the drums?" Matt asked, sitting forward, "Legit."_

"_And that's why there's no way Rebecca and Kirk are better than you," Karrie said._

"_Rachel and Kurt," I corrected, but I don't think anyone heard me._

"_Yeah," another girl agreed from where she sat on some dude's lap, "You seem like the whole package. Tall, cute, straight, athletic, sings, plays the drums…" I blushed again._

"_No, trust me," I laugh, "they are. They're both at NYADA." Some guy whistled._

"_NYADA? They turned me down flat," he said, impressed. Fuck yeah. That's why my wife and brother are AWESOME. I grinned, so proud of them._

"_They're both amazing," I say, pulling my phone out of my pocket and finding my favorite picture of the two of them. I took it the day we moved in to our apartment, and it was of my two favorite people hugging in front of a pile of boxes, "Both of 'em. But Rachel? There are really no words to describe her when she sings. When she sings, I can feel it, y'know?" I smile and run my thumb over her face in the picture._

"_Sounds like someone's had one too many," Karrie laughs._

"_No," I say, shaking my head, "She's going to be a huge star." I grin, handing the phone to Karrie. She smiles for a second, then hands it to her brother. Matt cracked up and pointed towards the screen._

"_Who's the smoking hot latina flipping you off?" He laughed again as I took the phone from him. So, maybe the dude's not gay._

"_Santana," I answered, "our other roommate. She was in the New Directions with us."_

"_She looks like a fuckin' firecracker," he said, then reached over to hit me, "Can you hook a brother up?"_

"_Sorry man, no can do," I shrugged as his face fell, "Let's just say Karrie here's more her type than you are." His mouth fell open._

"_Seriously? Fuckin' A, that's sexy." I roll my eyes and glance back down at the picture. Those three right there? _

_Yeah, they were my family._

"I was just trying to make friends with the group and I-""Seriously, Finn," she laughed, running her hand down my neck and patting my chest, "I get it. I'm sorry I got upset."

"Should we talk about this?" I asked, a little confused.

"No," she said, looking down, "We're good." I lifted her chin up and leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Kurt and I are going shopping for the last of our school supplies," she said quickly, pulling her hair back up into a ponytail, "Go back to bed, okay? I'll see you later." With that she turned and left our room without kissing me goodbye.

We always kiss goodbye.

"You're wearing a t-shirt and _jeans_," I heard Kurt gasp from the living room, "Rachel, _why _are you wearing a t-shirt and jeans?"

I sighed and fell backwards onto our bed, staring at the ceiling for a long minute before rolling over, burying my face into the sheets.

XXGLEEXX

"_I'm worried she's mad at me," I told Karrie as we sat in the kitchen, talking about songs we could sing that year. I was really starting to feel the beers I had tossed back._

"_Why would she be mad at you?" Karrie asked, and I could tell she was a little drunk, too._

"_Her texts sound mad." I took another swig, staring down at my phone._

"_Texts sound mad?" The redheaded guy from earlier, Danny, asked, "Whose?"_

"_My wife's."_

"_Man, I gotta level with you." he said, pulling another cold one form the fridge, "She kinda sounds like a nagging bitch."_

"_Shut up, man," I yelled, standing up, "That's my girl you're talking about. You don't even know her. She's perfect. She's the only reason I'm here. If it weren't for Rachie, I would still-""Dude, I get it," he laughed, holding his hands up, "I'm sorry. I'm sure she gives great head." I feel my ears get red at that, but I decide to ignore him, typing in another text to Rachel._

"_She does," I say softly to Karrie as Danny walks away, still laughing._

"_Does what?" Karrie asked, leaning forward, "Nag?"_

"_What? No. Gives great head." Karrie scooted back and stood up, leaving the room as I sat there grinning like an idiot._

A loud noise from the kitchen wakes me up, and I roll out of bed, grabbing my head. It's not as bad as it had been earlier that morning, but still.

Fucking ow.

"Rachel?" I called into the living room, opening our bedroom door and walking into the living room, "Baby?"

"Well, well, well," Santana said, coming out of the kitchen in her waitress uniform, taking a bite out of her sandwich, "Frankendrunk has decided to grace me with his presence." I blushed and crossed my arms in front of myself. She laughed at that, and I could feel the tops of my ears burning.

"Um, I thought you were already at work," I muttered.

"Oh, chill fluff," she said with a smirk, " s'not nothing I haven't seen before. Plus, you chase Rachel around in your man-shorts with me here on a daily basis." I relaxed at that- the girl had a point.

"Gotsta say, though," she added, nodding towards my crotch, "this is the first time I've been treated to the 'red hots' pair." I immediately blushed again.

"Rachel's favorite Candy," I explained, causing her to smirk again.

"Yummy," she teased, "If you had the right junk I just might be interested. Anyway, Rach and Kurt are still out. They were going to stop and get groceries too." She turned to go back into the kitchen as my stomach grumbled. I went back to my room to toss on some jeans and a shirt.

"Any pizza left?" I asked, walking into our tiny kitchen. Santana glanced over her shoulder at me as she washed her plate, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I shrugged, "I'm hungry."

"You didn't want that pizza last night," she said, turning off the sink and drying her hands, "You were too busy drinking with your new buddies."

"What the hell, Santana?" I said as she tossed the dish towel on the counter, "I'm eighteen fucking years old. What I did last night was normal. Rachel gets that."

"Does she really?" She asked, turning to me and crossing her arms, "If that's the case, why did she spend hours crying into Kurt's pretty satin blouse last night?" She rolled her eyes and brushed past me.

"She cried?" I asked, stumbling into the living room behind Santana. She tossed her purse over her shoulder and shrugged.

"She loves you, Finn," she said, smiling a little. I could tell she was still pissed, though, "She loves you, and she has this whole little perfect marriage laid out in her mind. That's just how Rachel is." She turned and pulled the door open, slamming it behind her as she stepped into the hall.

"_Damn it," I swore under my breath as I dropped my keys for the third time. Seriously, why were my hands shaking? Ha, shaking. Now there's a funny word. I propped my hand against the door to help me stay balanced as I bent to sweep my keys from the floor. I was almost there…_

_When the door opened._

_I heard myself scream as my big body fell forward into the living room. Holy shit that hurt._

"_Oh, Good LORD," Kurt said, standing above me with his hands on his hips. He looked like an angry fairy, y'know the one from Pinocchio, with his shiny blue Pjs. I heard myself laugh a very un-manly giggle at the green mask on his face._

" '_Sup bro?" I asked, rolling over onto my back so I could look up at him better. Haha, that mask was still funny as hell._

"_Well, I was just about to remove my night mask when I heard rather loud cursing and jingling outside our door. Since it's September, I knew it couldn't be angry Santa, so I had to protect our ladies at all cost." I giggled again._

"_You are one of our ladies, Kurt."_

"_I resent that!" he huffed, "But, I would be a terrible brother if I left you in our doorway. Up you get." He put his hands beneath my shoulderss and heaved. Nothing happened. I groaned and pushed myself onto my feet._

"_Whoa boy!" Kurt laughed as I stumbled forward, "have a little too much fun, did we?"_

"_My new friends are awesome," I smiled, "I'm probably going to be the male lead. Again. But y'know, this time, in college and stuff. Cool, huh?"_

"_Brilliant, Finn," Kurt answered, stopping outside some door. Oh, it was my door, "Alright, Frankenteen, this is your stop."_

"_I can't go in there," I whined, "I hate when Rachel is mad at me. I love her so much, Kurt. I love her. I love her. I-"_

"_Love her. Got it." Kurt finished for me, "She's your wife, Finn. And she's really not mad. She was just a little disappointed, but Blaine called and cheered her up." Another dude called my wife? Cheered her up? That was my job. Not cool! Kurt must have been able to tell I was getting pissed because he rolled his eyes and patted my arm._

"_He's gay, Finn." He laughed and turned into his bathroom, shutting the door. Well, damn. Now I had to go in alone. I opened our door a little bit, and poked my head in. _

"_Pssst, Rach…" I whispered, trying to see, "Are you 'sleep?"_

_Nothin'._

_I could kind of see a lump on the bed, which I guessed must be Rach. It was a pretty lump, after all. I tripped over something- oh, my sneakers- and fell into our bed. I rolled over, curling up around Rachel, and pushed my fingers through her hair. I love her hair. _

"_I love you," I whispered, because I do. She sighed and turned over to face me. I couldn't tell if she was mad or not, I couldn't see her face. I touched her cheek, then her lips._

"_You mad?" I asked her, pressing my forehead to hers. _

"_Not really," she said after awhile, pushing away from me. She stood up, and moved to my side of the bed._

"_W-what are you doin', Rachie?" I asked, yawning. I felt her tug at my shoes._

"_I can't have my husband falling asleep in his clothes. Go to sleep, Finn."_

I rubbed my hands over my face. Rachel was always taking care of me, and if Santana was telling the truth, I made her cry last night. What had been said? I mean, I could tell she had been a little put-out when I first called her, but figured things had smoothed out. I couldn't remember details yet, but I think we had texted…

I shook my head and opened the fridge, hoping I could find something to hold me over 'til Rach and Kurt got home with the groceries. My eyes fell on a blue Tupperware bowl, sitting on top of a plate covered with foil. I grabbed them up, sure I was going to find some of Rachel's cole-slaw or something, but I was still hopeful. I pulled the plastic lid from the bowl, and grinned when I saw that it was full of my favorite-Rachel's baked potato sou. I peeked under the tin-foil on the plate, then ripped it off at the sight of an apple pie, missing a couple of slices. Rachel had taped a note to the plate in her awesome writing: Ice Cream in the Freezer.

Shit.

Okay, so things were starting to make sense. There was no more pizza because Rachel had never _ordered _pizza. She had cooked, really cooked, my favorite meal, while I was out getting drunk with my new friends.

I dropped the note when I heard keys turning in the lock, and I hurried into the living room as Kurt and Rachel walked through the door. I grabbed Rachel's bags from her hands and dropped them to the floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose…

"I love you," I whispered, relaxing when I finally felt her reach up to grab my shoulders. I kissed her then, and smiled when I felt her lips part beneath mine.

Yeah, we would always be okay.

"Okay, gross," Kurt scoffed, dropping his bags in the kitchen and coming back for Rachel's, "Seriously, Finchel." I pulled away and grinned.

"I'm sorry, Rach," I said, kissing her nose again, " Next time, we'll talk more and-""No, Finn, I'm sorry, too. I'm so glad you are making friends! I knew you would love New York!" She smiled, running her hand down my neck. Wow, that sent chills down my spine.

"I'm still sorry," I said, just as Kurt walked back into the room.

"For what? Telling her all your awesome new friends think she is mean?" He asked, smiling up at me. He frowned at the surprised look on my face.

Now I remember exactly what I texted Rachel. I looked back at her, but she just smiled and shrugged.

" I don't care if they think I'm mean," she said, letting go of my neck and taking my hand, "They can think whatever they want as long as you think I'm nice.""I told them how amaz-" She laughed and shook her head.

"I know, Finn. Now, shut up. I want to hear all about your audition." I could tell she was still a little upset, but I also knew she wanted me to drop it.

"Over soup and pie?" I asked, my stomach grumbling.


	7. Especially the Crazy

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry it has been so long! Classes will be over soon, then I'll be able to tackle this fic with full force again! I know I have MANY (it's a long one, so stay-tuned) chapters to come in "Together We'll Be," but I'm already planning a sequel as well as a collection of one-shots, etc that will be made up of missing moments from their relationship (all three years we saw at McKinley), scenes from different POV, etc. It's sort of a companion piece. ANYWAY, please enjoy Chapter Seven of TWB, and as always, please review! I appreciate the alerts and favorites so much, but reviews are like little Christmas presents! **

**Also, please follow me on Tumblr!: Ladeefinchel (dot) tumblr (dot) com. There you will find Finchel/Monchele images, thoughts on episodes, essays on the series, "best of lists," and perhaps even a Finchel drabble or too! **

"Oh, San! Look at this one!" I pulled an adorable lavender dress off the rack and held it up against my body, "It's perfect!" Santana glanced over her shoulder from where she was looking through a rack of jeans. She glanced up at me, then back down at the dress.

"No."

What?

"But it's perfect for me!" I played with the pink sash around the waist, smiling at the white trim along the hem of the skirt.

"Exactly, little Hud," Santana said, taking the dress from me and pushing it back onto the rack, "I thought the whole point of this little adventure was to shake up your wardrobe a bit."

"Yeah," I sighed, remembering the insecurities I had felt the last couple of weeks. Kurt and I were loving NYADA, but I couldn't help but notice that I could easily be overlooked in the crowd. So many of the others were flashier styles, brighter colors, that I worried that I would fade into the background.

Then there was Karrie. And Finn.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Finn. I did, completely. He was my husband, and showed me just how much he loved me every single day. All day. It's true that I had secretly held on to the hurt and worry that I had experienced while we were broken up senior year… it still killed me to remember that he had gone back to Quinn, even though the girl and I had since become great friends.

No. I loved Finn, and he loved me. I could see his heart in his eyes when he looked at me.

I did not, however, trust Karrie. True, I had never met her, but Kurt and I had put our excellent facebook creeping skills to great use the other night while Finn and Santana were out.

"_Is Finn friends with her?" Kurt asked, firing up his laptop as we stretched out across his bed. I nodded, pulling my long hair up into a ponytail. _

"_I mean, I'm sure," I said, resting my chin on Kurt's shoulder. I smiled at the picture of him with Blaine that graced his desktop. It had been taken just after our performance at Nationals. I squeezed Kurt's shoulders in a hug, kissing his cheek, "You two looked quite dapper, didn't you." _

"_I miss him," he sighed, pressing his cheek to mine as he hugged me back, "Now, let's see about this Karrie skank, shall we?" He clicked open his internet, winking at me._

"_Where would I be without you?" I laughed, as he made his way to Finn's profile. He shrugged, and feigned a sigh._

"_Hopelessly lost in love with that dopey brother of mine," he teased, "Not that I help much with that. But I do hold your hand so you don't run into everything as you two stare at each other." _

"_That's very helpful!" _

"_Wow." Kurt said suddenly, staring at the computer screen, "She sure does make her presence known, doesn't she?" I rolled my eyes as I saw what he was talking about. He scrolled down to the older posts, then scrolled up as we read._

_**Finn Hudson **__can't believe he got into Adelphi's Show Choir! Reppin' it Finny-D style!_

_Karrie Anne Clark, Rachel Hudson-Berry, and 6 other people like this._

_Noah Puckerman: Guess you guys really ain't gonna move to L.A.? _

_Blaine Anderson: Fantastic! Maybe I can join you there in the fall! Leave NYADA for Kurt and Rach!_

_Rachel: I'm so proud of you! Now hurry home, "Finny-D!" ;)_

_Karrie: "Got in?" You're going to be the lead, silly! 3 As a FRESHMAN too!_

"_What in the name of Menzel is THAT?" I asked, leaning forward, my fingers gripping Kurt's arm, "Is that a heart? Is she flirting on MY husband's facebook?" _

"_I can't believe we haven't noticed this!" Kurt said, shaking his head, scrolling further up the page, "I guess we've just been too wrapped up in our own first few weeks at school that we haven't paid attention. I sighed, nodding, then rested my cheek on his shoulder again to read more._

_**Finn Hudson **__will forever be in love with his wife. __**Rachel Hudson-Berry, **__I love you so, so much. Thanks for marrying me, babe! ;)_

_Karrie Anne Clark, Santana Lopez, and 12 others like this._

_Tina Cohen-Chang: I still have wedding candids to send you guys! Or should I just upload them on here?Sam Evans: Still so happy for you guys, man! Maybe I'll get to visit New York soon…ish._

_Noah Puckerman likes this._

_Finn Hudson: Yeah, Tina, you can just put them here! Our photo guy got the pictures to her dads a couple of weeks ago, but they haven't sent them to us yet. I bet Rach would love to see your pics! And alright, man! Anytime! _

_Karrie Anne Clark: Well, aren't you the SWEETEST thing, Finn Hudson! She sure is a lucky lady to have you. 3 3_

_Noah Puckerman: Who are you?_

_Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson like this._

_Finn: No, Karrie, you got it backwards. I'm the lucky one. She's perfect. _

_Noah Puckerman likes this._

_Finn: Oh, and she's in show choir with me._

"_What are you two lady birds doing in here?" Santana asked, bursting into the room and plopping down on the bed. She peered over my shoulder at Kurt's laptop and laughed._

"_Frankenteen? You do know we live with him right? Let's see how Trouty is doin'."_

"Sorry I'm late!" Kurt said as he hurried into the store, breaking me out of my reverie "I got caught on the train." He hugged me before turning to the long rack of dresses.

"Check this one, y'all." 'Tana said, pulling a little red number from the rack, "It's perfect. Not too Berry, but not to-"

"Whore?" Kurt asked, glancing over his shoulder at the dress Santana held.

"Excuse me, Hums?" she replied, draping the dress over her arm as she continued to look, "Think you can do better for our little chickie?"

"Of course I can, San," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes, "I've really known and loved her longer."

"Wanna make a wager?" Santana asked, placing her free hand on her hip, "Whoever finds an outfit that Rachel goes for buys the other dinner."

"You're on, woman," Kurt agreed, turning his back on 'Tana. I groaned, and stomped my foot.

"I know you did not just stamp your pretty little foot, Berry," Santana laughed, "this isn't a movie."

"But this is my life," I countered, crossing my arms, "We're shopping for me, remember?" "I thought we were shopping for the "new Rachel."

"Well, the more I think about it, the more I kind of hate the idea of a new me." I reached for the lavender dress, ignoring the grimace that passed between my two best friends, "I have always preached about being true to yourself, loving who you are, and never letting go of your true self, no matter what. I'm not going to change who I am just because I'm afraid of blending in at school or because I'm worried about a tall, leggy blonde who may or may not be plotting to steal away my husband."

Both Kurt and Santana froze, surprised. Although I had made it clear that Karrie's presence in Finn's life made me uncomfortable, I had managed to keep from voicing my deepest fear. I knew Finn wouldn't intentionally hurt me and I trusted him with every fiber of my being… but I was still me. A tiny woman with a big nose and bigger voice. I felt the tears slip down my cheeks as I absorbed their shocked expressions, and spun to run to the dressing rooms. I locked the stall door behind me and perched on the little bench, hugging the dress to me.

"Rach?" Kurt said softly, knocking on the door, "Can you let us in, Diva?"

"I just need a minute," I called back, brushing my long hair out of my face, "I'll try it on and show you guys if I like it." I let out a relieved sigh when I heard the two pairs of footsteps fade away and leaned back against the dressing room wall. All of a sudden, my phone buzzed in my purse, startling me. I unlocked the screen, and giggled when I accepted the message from Finn.

It was a picture of his face, pouting for the camera. Underneath the picture, he had typed, "Finny misses Rachie. Come home to me." I smiled, and ran my pinkie over his pouting lips in the picture. I thought I had grown out of worrying about my relationship with Finn. He was my husband now, and he never missed an opportunity to let me know how much he loved me. I quickly took a picture of my own pouting face and sent it back.

They would never be less than perfect.

****

"God, I am NOT looking forward to going to work tonight," Santana huffed as we made our way up the third flight of stairs to our fourth floor apartment.

"Oh, are you working the graveyard shift at the diner tonight, then?" Kurt asked, pausing to catch his breath. The climb was definitely something that was taking us all awhile to get used to.

"No, sweet cheeks, I'm going to take off my panties and make sex eyes at passersby on the street corner," she rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm working the graveyard tonight."

"Hostile much?" Kurt muttered as he turned to continue up the stairs. I sighed and followed behind, lugging three shopping bags with me.

"You should have told me, San," I said as we walked down the hall of the fourth floor to our cozy 4E, "I would have made sure we got back sooner."

"It's no big, princess," she replied, playfully pushing Kurt out of the way so she could unlock the door.

"Hey guys!" Finn called, hurrying forward as we pushed through the door. I smiled at my husband, my doubts and fears from earlier seeming more ridiculous than ever as he took the bags from me after pressing a warm kiss to my lips.

"Jesus, Hudson, at least let us get through the damn door before you attack your wife," Santana teased with a grin, winking at me before hurrying back to her bedroom to change into her work uniform.

"What did ya get?" Finn asked, ignoring Santana and punching Kurt's shoulder softly, "Any food?"

"No I-" I blushed when Finn opened the smallest bag and grinned, obviously pleased with the tiny black lacies he found there. I glanced at Kurt who was laughing silently into his hand as he sat on the sofa.

"What do you mean no?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he grinned, "These look super delicious.""Finn!" I laughed, pushing him as we made our way back to our bedroom. He chuckled and laid back on the bed as I started to hang up the two tops, skirt, and the lavender dress I had purchased that day in our closet. I turned around and blushed when I caught him staring at me.

"You're beautiful," he said, grinning and holding his hand out to me, " Have I told you that lately?"

"Hmm, once or twice," I teased, stretching out to lay beside him. He propped himself up on one elbow to smile down at me, trailing his fingers along my cheekbone.

"Well, Mrs. Hudson, get ready to hear it again," he said before brushing his lips against mine and whispering "You're beautiful."

I smiled into our kiss, all of my doubts from earlier slipping away as his hands ran tenderly down my sides, pulling me closer to him. He sighed against my skin as he trailed sweet kisses down the column of my throat, lingering at my collarbone. I could feel his long eyelashes fluttering against my neck as he traced his tongue along the neckline of my top, lacing his fingers through my long hair. I buried my own hands into the thick hair curling at the nape of his neck, pressing into him, reveling in his warmth.

"I love you, you know," he whispered against my chest as he slid his hand under my top to press gently against my stomach, "all of you."

"Even the crazy?" I teased, using Kurt and 'Tana's usual line. He lifted his head to grin at me and his dimples seemed almost permanent with his happiness.

"Especially the crazy," he said, his voice low, husky. He ducked his hand and slid down my body slightly to press a kiss against my stomach as he lifted my shirt up and over my head. I could feel the familiar blush on my skin as his hands traced over my breast, smoothing the pad of his thumb across the thin material. He slowly trailed his tongue back up my torso, pressing a sweet kiss to the soft skin between my breasts. I sighed and reached for the hem of his shirt, eager to feel his skin against mine.

"Hey, Rach!" Kurt said, bursting through the door, carrying his laptop, "Tina finally- Oh dear LORD." He lifted his computer to cover his face, muttering something about 'locked doors are our friends.'

"Jesus, Kurt!" Finn yelled, sitting up as I laughed uncontrollably on the bed, "You live with a married couple! Knock!" Kurt peeked out from behind his laptop, and seemed satisfied that his brother, at least, was fully clothed.

"I'm sorry," he replied, clearly in a huff, " I would think that your door would be locked if you were going to engage in Finchel love." I giggled again.

"Get out, please," Finn said, still panting slightly from our kisses. I blushed, because I could tell he was having a difficult time "settling down," despite the fact that his brother was in the room.

"You couldn't ask nicely?" Kurt scoffed, running his hands through his hair, only his blush revealing the fact that he was still embarrassed, "I was just letting Rachel know that Tina finally uploaded some pictures from the 'wedding of the century' or whatever it was that Rach wanted us to call it. She lost her SD card, but she found it so-"

"Well, thanks," Finn said, standing up, "Now, bye Kurt!"

"Fine, fine," Kurt said, turning to go. He paused and smiled at me, "Oh, is that the bra that we found on sale? You bought the purple one too, didn't-"

"Out, Kurt!" Finn finally yelled, blushing as his brother spoke about bra shopping with his wife. Kurt and I both roared with laughter as my frustrated husband slammed the door with a 'I'm locking in now, are you happy?'

"He means well, Finny," I giggled, still lying back on the bed, watching as climbed up to be beside me again.

"I know," he sighed, pressing his lips to mine in a quick kiss, "but… so do I." He winked, then brushed my mouth with a kiss again as he traced my lips with his tongue and we picked up right where we had left off.

**A/N: Remember, Reviews are love! And I love all of you, so… love me too? ;) **


	8. Disco Sucks

**A/N: Hi lovelies! Thank you, thank you, THANK you for the amazing reviews! You are all so amazing with your positive comments! I received several reviews that were telling me just exactly what you think of Miss Karrie Anne Clark, and I agree with you all (and our beloved Kurt)! I'm having fun writing her character, and don't worry, she and Rachel will have several showdowns! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! I live for reviews!**

"And it cracked me UP when Riley almost dropped you on that spin," Kurt snorted into his juice, pressing his face to Rachel's shoulder , "It almost reminded me of Finn!" Rachel giggled with him, blushing.

Blushing? I shook my head, sure it was nothing.

"Hey now," I said, pouring myself a heaping bowl of lucky charms, "I have never dropped Rachel, and I've had to pick her up and stuff a ton." I opened the fridge for the milk and grabbed the bacon. Did I have time to fry some up.

"No, you only pulverized her schnoz," Santana joked, slipping into the kitchen in her sweats, "that's much better." Kurt and Rachel laughed into their grapefruit halves as I turned around from the stove.

"Hey, we all agreed never to mention that!" I rolled my eyes as Santana winked at me and slid into her usual chair across from Rachel.

"My bad," she sassed, "could you cook up a couple slices for me, Frankenhud? I can barely see this early in the morning."

"Put your contacts in, then," I muttered, slapping a few more strips of bacon onto the skillet, grabbing my bowl to scarf down a few bites of cereal as it sizzled.

"Anyway, who's this Riley I keep hearing you talk about, Kurt? Do I need to call up Gels and let him know you're lookin' for a little twist and shout on the side?" She raised her eyebrows, grinning, and I turned back to the cooking bacon. Santana could be scary, even when she was just joking around.

"Shut your face, satan," Kurt added, "You know Blaine and I are in a committed, long-lasting relationship. We're like Ellen and Portia, but men. No, Riley Logan is just a guy who is in our voice AND introduction to stage movement classes. He's been hanging out with us a bit, because he doesn't know anyone else in New York. Besides, Riley's not gay."

"Now hold on a second," I said, plopping the hot bacon on a paper towel covered plate and carrying it to our tiny kitchen table with me, "Riley's not gay?"

I had heard about this Riley guy for the past two weeks. I knew he had sort of latched onto my wife and brother because he was lonely in the big city, that he had an amazing tenor that brought tears to Kurt's eyes, that he dressed like Blaine but with a western edge (Rachel's words, not mine), that the three of them would spend their breaks between classes singing their favorite show tunes, and I knew that Riley was trying to get both of them to join one of NYADA's several show choirs with him.

After all this information, I had assumed Riley Logan was gay. I didn't know why learning that he wasn't was bothering me so much. Rachel could have guy friends. I trusted her. That's what married grown-up people do. Trust each other.

"We don't know that he's straight, Kurt," Rachel said, glancing at me as I stuffed two strips of bacon into my mouth, "He hasn't said anything either way."

"Oh please, Rachel," he laughed, taking a couple of grapes from the plate of fruit he shared with my wife every morning, "Remember when you wore that yellow sundress with the brown shrug the other day?""Yeah, with my silver hoop earrings."

"Anyway, you dropped your sheet music in voice, and when you bent over to pick it up, I definitely caught Mr. Logan catching himself an eyeful of Rachel Berry."

"Hudson," I said, taking a gulp of my orange juice, "she's Rachel Hudson." Kurt's eyes got pretty wide, then, and Rachel tucked her hand in mine.

"Rachel Hudson," she agreed.

"I guess I'm still getting used to it," Kurt said, shrugging, "I didn't mean-"

"Never mind, bro," I said, trying to smile around my bite of Lucky charms, "Everyone still calls her Berry, because that's who she always will be." I shared a smile with Rachel, trying to hide my discomfort when it came to her new friend's attraction to her.

"Psh, that doesn't mean a damn thing," Santana said, tearing her bacon into little bite size pieces and tossing a few apple slices onto her plate, "So what if he snuck a peak at Berry-or I'm sorry- Hudson-Berry's cleavage? Girl's got a splendidly subtle chest. Quite lovely." She winked at Rachel, who blushed.

"'Tana!" She hid her face in her free hand, laughing a little, "Good Lord!"

"Oh, there's more," Kurt said, shaking his hand at Santana, "Rachel wore those new pink yoga pants we bought her last week in movement, and Riley was more than happy to be her dance partner."

"You've got to be kidding me with this, Kurt," I said finally, standing up and dropping my dishes into the sink with a clatter.

"Finn, honey, Kurt's exaggerating," Rachel said, coming up behind me at the sink and wrapping her arms around my middle, "Riley's not interested me in the slightest. And even if he were, it wouldn't matter. Not one bit." She wiggled her ring finger at me, and whispered, "Forever yours, faithfully. Remember?"

"Oh geez, here comes the cheese fest," San scoffed, reaching around the two of us to toss her plate into the sink. I ignored her and tightened my arms around my tiny wife, pressing my face into her hair. I knew I was being ridiculous. It's just… I knew how guys could be.

"Forever," I agreed into her hair, losing myself in the way it smelled like fresh strawberries, "How could I forget?" I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and smiled when I felt her hands press against my back.

"I hate to ruin this awkward, yet adorable little moment," Kurt said, tapping me on the shoulder, "but if you don't move your large self through that door in the next minute, you'll be late for class." I glanced up from Rachel at the clock on the microwave and groaned.

Oh crap.

"Hang on, I'm ready to go now, too," Rachel said, running her hands through her hair and straightening her skirt, "I'll walk with you to our trains. Can you catch up, Kurt?" Kurt just nodded, understanding that Rachel was asking for just a couple of minutes of alone time.

"Sure thing," he agreed, "I'll help San pop the dishes into the dishwasher so she can get her butt back into bed." He laughed, ducking as Santana threw a banana at him.

"Shall we?" I asked, trying not to sound hurried as I took Rachel's hand. She just winked at grabbed her shoulder bag, tugging me out the front door. As we laughed our way down the stairs and onto the crowded street, I pushed Riley Logan into the back of my mind.

For awhile, at least.

"No way," Karrie said, carrying a stack of sheet music from Dr. Koll's office, "she wants us to perform disco? Disco?"

"You've got to be kidding," Matt said, taking his music from his sister, "No one can rock this crap. Travolta himself couldn't even pull this off anymore."

"I know it's not a competition piece, but still," another girl, Erica griped, "I didn't join show choir to go all seventies." I looked down at the music Karrie had handed me and grinned.

"Stayin' Alive!" I said, "C'mon guys, this song is epic!" I blushed as my teammates looked at me like I had grown an extra butt or something.

"Disco sucks, dude," Danny argued, shaking his head as he looked down at his music.

"I used to think that too," I agreed, "trust me. But last year, our glee coach, Mr. Schue, made us spend an entire week on the music of Saturday Night Fever. And I'm telling you, we put together some really legit stuff."

"Rachel, too?" Karrie asked, planting herself in the middle of the stage, shaking out her blonde hair.

"Oh yeah, Rachel too." I grinned, remembering, "We had been arguing a little bit, so she sang "How Deep is Your Love." It was perfect."

"Of course," she replied, smiling, "she's quite talented, isn't she."

"Very," I agreed with a laugh, "She hit a bump in the road when it came to auditioning for NYADA, but she got in." Karrie laughed, and it sounded strange. It wasn't a nice soundling laugh, and it pissed me off.

"Let me guess," she said, "She didn't make the cut, but Daddy made it better by dishing out some money so she could get in?"

"Not at all, Karrie!" I said, almost yelling. I could feel my ears burn red, just like they always did when I was upset, "She was nervous during her first audition, but proved that she had what it takes."

"I'm sorry, Finn," Karrie said, hurrying over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder, "I didn't mean to be rude. I was joking, you know that."

"I know," I nodded, shrugging and looking down at the music again, "I'm sorry I jumped down your throat, Kar. I'm just a little protective of her. Not that she needs me to be."

Karrie opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but Dr. Koll came out of her office then, eager to start. I smiled at Karrie as I stepped towards the front of the group to take lead on the song. I felt guilty, yelling at her like that. She didn't know how much that botched audition had hurt Rachel, how broken my perfect girl had been after. I followed Dr. Koll's direction as she tried out a few different steps, all centered around me and a female partner, usually Karrie.

"That one looks good," she said finally, nodding, "I think I like the way it looks if we end the number with Finn and Karrie downstage center. Alright, we'll start there in twenty!" I patted Karrie's shoulder as the group broke up for break, and jumped off the stage to grab a bottle of water from my bag. I carried it back up and sat on the edge of the stage as I flipped through my phone and sipped the cool water. I smiled at Karrie as she sat down a little ways from me, waving. Opening facebook on my phone, I scrolled through my news feed, chuckling here and there at random statuses.

**Rachel Hudson-Berry **just fell down a flight of stairs, thank to some random guy's carelessness. I wish my strong husband **Finn Hudson **was here to take care of me! ;) Love you, Finny!

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Blaine Anderson**, and two others like this.

**Blaine Anderson: **Ouch! Hope you're okay!

**Rachel Hudson-Berry**: Oh yes! Kurt helped me up right away! I'm limping a tiny bit, but other than that I'm perfectly fine!

**Blaine Anderson **likes this.

**Noah Puckerman**: Who did it, Berry? Do I need to fly out there and kick some New York ass?

**Rachel Hudson-Berry**: Haha, Noah! No! But I appreciate the sentiment all the same.

I smiled down at my phone, my initial panic over Rachel's fall melting away into gratefulness for our friends. They cared about her too. I liked her status, then opened up the keyboard to type in a response.

**Finn Hudson: **I wish I was there too, babe! I would carry you all around, never putting you down once! ;) Don't worry, I'll make up for it. As soon as you get home, I'll kiss it to make the pain go away!

Satisfied with my response, I continued to scroll down my news feed. It made me a little homesick to read what was going on in everyone else's lives. I saw that Puck was still telling people The Hudsons were going to join him in LA when he finally made it out there, which made me laugh. The dude was persen-persi- well, he didn't give up. Blaine and Tina were working on a duet for sectionals, which was already just a little over a month away. I stopped when I reached Kurt's newest status.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel **is so glad **Riley T. Logan **joined the invalid ( only joking **Rachel Hudson-Berry**) and himself for lunch! Best bagels ever? I think so.

**Riley T. Logan **likes this.

I felt my ears burn again as I read the status. Why couldn't I keep from feeling jealous when it came to this guy? Rachel had every right to find a friend in that Riley dude. He was probably pretty cool, except for the whole staring at his wife's boobs part. I jumped when my phone buzzed in my hand then, relaxing when I saw Puck's name flash across my screen.

"Hey man," I said, laying back on the stage as I answered the phone, "what's up?"

"Nothin'" he said, and I smiled when I heard Call of Duty sound effects in the background, "can't a guy just call up his best bro for no reason?" I laughed.

"Yeah, Puck, I miss you too," I joked, taking another swig of water, "How are things back in Lima?"

"Lame, dude. I can't believe I let you all talk me into staying another year. Sunny California's callin' out for the Puckasaurus to meet 'er!"

" It's for the best, Puck," I said, "honestly, I think you'll be proud of yourself once you get that diploma. Then you can head to the west coast a free man." There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Alright," he said finally, "who the hell is this and what have you done with my boy, Finn?" I laughed again.

"What are you talkin' about?" I asked, grinning when I heard some ask Puck who he was talking to.

"Shh, Sam, I'm talking to Hudson," he said, right before I heard a dull thud and a loud "ouch, dammit!"

"Seriously, Finnegan," He continued like nothing had happened, "You don't sound like yourself. I mean you do but… like, grown-up and shit."

"Well, I am, man," I replied, shrugging although he couldn't see me, "I'm married, living on my own in New York… it's happened. I'm an adult."

"Either that or Berry is still refusing to give you your balls back."

"I handle my own balls!" I argued loudly, freezing when I remembered where I was. I blushed and waved at my teammates. I ignored Karrie, who was rolling on the stage she was laughing so hard.

"Nah, you know I'm just giving you hell. I love you both, Kurt and Santana too. I actually talked to Rachel a couple of days ago on the 'book, but only for a minute. She was going on and on about school and new friends, so I don't remember much." There was another pause, and I could sense that he was working up to ask me something.

"So, who's Karrie?" He finally asked, "I saw her comments all over your face book and I was just feelin' a little curious." I laughed.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, "She's just some girl in my new show choir." I looked away as Karrie glanced over, "I can't really talk about it though, man."

"Oh, are you at rehearsal?"

"Yeah, dude."

"Oh… well, do me a favor, okay? Don't do anything stupid. I mean, high school was one thing, but you're married now, and Rachel deserves the best and I know you love her, just don't-"

"Puck! Shut up! Where the hell is this even coming from?"

"Dude, I'm just saying. Be careful. Don't break Rachel's heart, because I'll have to break you, and that will be awkward 'cause you're my brotha from another motha and shit."

"Listen, there's no chance in hell of any of that," I said, upset that Puck would even think I could do such a thing. I glanced up as Dr. Koll came out of her office, waving everyone back to the stage, "Hey man, listen. We'll talk later, okay? I gotta go."

"Oh, okay. Hey, Finn, I'm sorry if I was out of line.""It's cool, dude. But trust me, I would never."

"I know. I'll catch you later, Hudson."

"What was that about?" Karrie asked, taking her position next to me as I pushed my phone back into my pocket. I shrugged.

"Just Puck being a great friend the best way he knows how," I laughed, running over his words in my mind. I glanced at Karrie, who smiled back. Puck was crazy. There was no interest between us whatsoever.

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I want to save more for another chapter. Remember, Reviews are love! **


	9. To Finchel!

**A/N: I want to apologize in advance if this chapter is riddled with spelling errors and typos, but I lost the file and had to rewrite it. I wanted to get it to you quickly, so here it is! I have gotten SO SO SO many absolutely amazing reviews, and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter as well! Love always! Please Read and Review!**

"Really, Rachel," Kurt laughed as he help me limp through the door of our building, "You're supposed to be the graceful one!"

"It wasn't my fault!" I argued, slapping his chest with my free hand while tightening the other around his waist, clinging to him, "That kid knocked me over with his battering ram of a backpack!"

"I'm just glad Finn wasn't there, actually," Kurt said, still laughing as we hobbled through the library, "He doesn't always think clearly when it comes to someone hurting you, even accidentally. Remember when he tossed Sam into the pool at our Farewell Party?" I laughed as we stopped at the mailboxes, digging in my purse for the tiny little key.

"Poor Sammy! He was just dancing away, stepped on my foot, then he was dunked." I giggled, remembering how quickly Finn had moved when I yelled out.

"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly have to scream that loudly, did you?" Kurt asked as I handed him our mail to carry, "I mean, it couldn't have hurt that bad."

"Of course it didn't," I agreed as we turned away from the mailboxes, my ankle stinging, "Can I help it that I like to see my man in action?"

"Oh, you're an evil little thing aren't you?"

"No! No, I knew he wouldn't hurt Sam. He knows there's no way he would do anything to hurt me on purpose. So, no harm, no foul."

As Kurt laughed at my logic, he half-dragged me back across the lobby to the staircase. I blanched when we reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced at Kurt. He gazed up them, took a deep breath, then tossed his bag around his back, turning towards me.

"Alright, Diva," he said, looking determined, "I'm going to carry you." He leaned forward as if to toss me over his shoulder, but I grabbed his elbow, stopping him.

"What? Kurt, thank you, but there's no way that you'll be able to carry me up those stairs."

"Isn't that my job anyway?" My favorite voice in the world asked from behind us. Kurt looked more than a little relieved to see his brother, who wrapped his arm around my middle. I winked at Kurt just before Finn brushed his lips against mine as I turned to him.

"I could have done it," Kurt argued, taking my bag from my shoulder and slinging it over his know. Finn just grinned at him.

"Sure you could have, man," he said, patting his brother on the shoulder, "You looked like you were going to heave her onto your back like a sack of potatoes, but hey, you were there for her." He laughed as he turned his gaze back down to me.

"Does it hurt bad, babe?" He asked, lacing his fingers through my hair, "should we go see a doctor?" I shook my head, running my hands up his arms.

"Just a twisted ankle," I assured him, glancing at my slightly swollen ankle before smiling up at him, "nothing a few Hudson kisses can't fix." One corner of his mouth pulled up into my favorite, lop-sided smile as he leaned forward to press his lips to mine again, his arms winding around me. I sighed as my lips parted, twisting his hair between my fingers.

"Seriously, you two?" Kurt groaned, "Can it really not wait the two minutes it takes to get upstairs?" He shook his head at us as we broke our kiss and started up the stairs. Finn just laughed and pressed one last, quick kiss to my lips.

"Shall we?" He asked, his eyes dancing. Before I could answer he bent forward, firmly wrapping one arm around my waist and sweeping the other behind my knees. I giggled as he swooped me up into his arms, cradling me against his chest like I hardly weighed anything at all. I pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then pulled back a little to grin up at him.

"My strong, sexy husband come to rescue me!" I teased, hugging him around around the neck as he carried me up the stairs. He laughed that open, little boy laugh that I had fallen in love with as he pressed random kisses to my face, neck, and shoulders as we made our way up the final flight of stairs. I closed my eyes, relishing the way his arms felt beneath me, protective. Kurt held our door open for us, and I giggled as he turned sideways so we could fit through the door.

"Seriously?" Santana laughed from her spot on the sofa, "Finn, they did tell you that it's not necessary to carry her across the threshold all the time, right? Once was enough."

"I have no problem carrying her through every doorway of our lives," Finn replied with a grin, "but this time it's a must; she hurt her ankle."

"Oh crap, Berry. Watch where you're walking, will ya? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assured her with a smile, "Just took a little trip down the stairs."

"Did Kurt push you because your hair was prettier than his today?" 'Tana teased once she realized I was fine, " Or did you borrow a little too much of his moisturizer?" Finn laughed as he carried me into our tiny kitchen and gingerly sat me on the narrow countertop. He lingered there for a minute, his hips framed by my knees as he pressed a kiss to the tip of my nose.

"I love you," he said softly as he pulled away with a smile to open the freezer.

"Bet I love you more, Finn Christopher." I smiled, watching him as he ducked his head, digging for something. He lifted his head to smile at me, his cinnamon eyes twinkling.

"Not possible, babe," he replied, standing up with one of our ice packs firmly in hand. He reached into the cabinet behind me for a clean dish towel and wrapped it around the ice pack before holding it gingerly against my swollen ankle. I jumped a little at the cold touch, but relaxed as it helped soothe the ache. 0.

I traced my hands across his shoulders as he straightened to look down at me, the cold pack still pressed to my leg. I ran one hand up his neck, bringing his face down to mine. I smoothed my thumb across his dimple as he grinned into our kiss, resting his free hand on my waist. I sighed as the tip of his tongue traced my lips, coaxing them open, and I wound my other arm around his neck, pressing against him. He slipped the hand on my waist around to press against my lower back, drawing me closer as our tongues met. It had been a couple of days since we had found time to be together, really, truly, together, and I was surprised to feel just how badly my body craved his. It felt like breathing, being this close, and I twisted my fingers in his hair as he broke our kiss to trace his lips across my jaw. He brushed my hair aside to kiss just below my ear, his tongue tracing the sensitive skin.

"I love you," he said again, brushing his lips up to my earlobe, his breath warm against my skin. I sighed, rolling my head to the side as he captured my earlobe between his teeth, nibbling gently as his hand. I ran one hand down his chest, then slipped it under his shirt to play with the waistband of his jeans.

"Give me that remote, Hummel!" Santana's voice suddenly rang from the living room, causing me to jump in Finn's arms. He sighed and pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead to mine as we caught our breath.

"No! Back your girl lovin' butt up off of me, 'Tana. The Voice is on!" Kurt shrieked, his voice sounding muffled. Finn pressed a sweet kiss to my forehead , hand me the towel-wrapped ice pack, and swooped me into his arms again.

"I can walk, Finn!" I laughed, kicking my good leg slightly so he would let me down, but he just shook his head with a laugh, holding me tighter against him. He carried me into the living room, and I almost laughed my way out of his arms at the sight. Santana was kneeling on top of Kurt, who was face down into the sofa, apparently clutching the remote to his chest.

"Damn it, Hummel, we watched this last week!" Santana said, trying to reach around Kurt's shoulder, "Can we just watch some decent television for once?"

"This IS decent television!" Kurt argued, his face pressed into the sofa cushion. Well, I guess that explained the muffled quality of his voice.

"Seriously, you guys?" Finn asked, edging around the sofa towards the bedrooms. He glanced down at me, a small laugh dancing from his lips, "I swear, babe, sometimes it feels like we live with two kids."

"Speak for yourself!" I laughed, poking his dimple with my index finger as he kicked our bedroom door closed behind us, shutting out the arguing still sounding from the living room, "I live with THREE kids."

"Ouch, Rach," he laughed. He was still chuckling as he laid me down gently onto our bed, but the laughter faded as he knelt beside me on the comforter. I ran my hand up his stomach to his chest, gripping the front of his polo in my fist. I pulled him down to me, pressing my free hand to his cheek as our lips met. He shifted his body so he hovered over me, running his hands down my sides as our kiss deepened. I felt his hands grasp the hem of my shirt, and I lifted my torso to make it easier to remove. I arched my back, pressing against him as he reached around to unhook my bra, his lips against mine.

"Do you know how perfect you are, Rachel?" He asked, as he tossed my bra to the side of our bed, his voice nothing more than a husky whisper, "How beautiful?" He pressed his lips to my jaw before trailing them down my neck, his hands burying themselves into my hair. My breath hitched in my throat as his cool tongue traced a path between my breasts, down to my bellybutton, and back up, and I felt him smile against my skin. The familiar sense of urgency began to course through my veins as his tongue circled my nipple, his warm breath washing across the moisture he created.

"Finn," I breathed, pulling at his shirt, bunching it up around my chest, "Finn, this really isn't fair." He laughed a throaty chuckle before pulling away to tug his polo up and over his head.

"I never said I planned to fight fair, Rachel," he teased, his cinnamon eyes smoldering as he leaned forward again to press a kiss to my stomach, his hands trailing up under my skirt. I parted my legs, my eyes fluttering closed as his hands ghosted over my thighs. He hooked his fingers beneath the thin band of my light blue panties and pulled them down slowly, ducking his head so his lips could follow their progress. I lifted my hips to help him, and I could feel him smiling against my knee. He slipped further down until he was kneeling at the foot of our, his kisses lingering just inside my calf as he tossed my panties aside.

Gently, he ran his hands back up my legs to unzip my skirt and pull it off. I giggled as he gingerly lifted my injured ankle and reached for the forgotten, melting icepack which had dropped beside me on the bed. Finn slowly trailed it across my ankle, then traced his tongue along my skin to catch the cold water it had left behind. He looped that leg over his shoulder, then continued to press kisses along it's length, lingering at the soft flesh of my inner thigh I twisted my fingers into his hair as his tongue finally found me, causing me to arch up from the bed, gasping.

I tugged slightly at his hair, and he responded by finally tracing his lips back up my abdomen, his hands smoothing over my hips and up my sides. My body felt like flames were dancing over my limbs as he hovered above me, his bare chest brushing mine. I leaned up to press my lips to a sensitive spot just beneath his jaw line as I raked my nails down his chest and stomach, fumbling with the button of his jeans. He kicked his shoes off as I managed to pop the button and undo the zipper. Tugging them down as far as I could, I slid one hand lower down Finn's stomach to trace down his length. He groaned, pressing his face into my neck, before getting up and quickly ridding himself of his jeans and boxers. Smiling, he moved his body over mine again, brushing his fingers down my cheek as I smiled up at him, arching my hips into his. I ran my hands back down his front to close my fingers around his length, watching his expression as I moved my hand, slowly at first, then faster.

"God, Rach," he groaned, dropping his head to nibble my earlobe, the lust and love in his voice setting my sense on fire.

"Please, Finn," I all but whimpered as he lifted his head to gaze down at me, "Please." I raised my hips again, pressing my hands across his shoulders and down his arms. With a sigh, like the past couple of days had been too long for him as well, he pushed into me. He took his time, slowly filling me, as his lips brushed across mine. I sighed, tightening my arms around his neck as I ran the sides of my feet up his legs. We moved together, slowly, our faces brushing the other's as we kissed. I lifted my hips to meet him again and again, thrust for thrust, my breath catching as our pace quickened.

I always felt like I could love him forever, that I could and would always be content to feel his arms tighten around my waist, his lips against my skin in searing kisses, feeling him moving inside me. We were meant to be like this, Finn and I. Our bodies fit together like it was planned this way, for us to find each other in the crazy jungle that is high school and turn those teenage years into forever. What was it that Finn had said? He had gotten it from Sue… Oh, yes, we were tethered. I could feel that tether with each thrust of our bodies, each quickened breath, each breathless "I love you" that passed between us.

This was forever.

XXGLEEXX

"Aw, Rachel," Kurt crooned, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his laptop, "Look at this! It's Puck and I after our toasts at your rehearsal dinner!"

It was a couple of days later, and Kurt and I were in the middle of our second show choir rehearsal. It was strange, waiting in the green room with the others while our coach worked with the male and female leads. I knew Kurt and I were no longer "big fish in a small pond," but I knew standing in the back, for at least a little while, would take some getting used to. I slid down the wall to sit next to my best friend and rested my head on his shoulder to look at the picture. The two of them were standing with an arm wrapped around the other while holding up wine glasses. Noah was grinning with an empty glass, cheesing for the camera, while Kurt was trying to smile with a full glass of champagne and a huge spash on the front of his suit.

"Oh my God!" I laughed, covering my mouth as I giggled, "I forgot all about Noah spilling his champagne on you after your toast! Oh, Kurt, I thought you were going to throw a fit."

"I came very close to it," he admitted, his voice hilariously serious as he remembered, "But I knew that it was my duty, as your Man of Honor, to keep calm for the sake of your sanity."

"_Rachel, you look just beautiful," Carol said as Finn and I mingled with our friends and family, "I'm going to be a mess tomorrow."_

"_Thanks, Carol," I blushed as I hugged the woman who was less than twenty-four hours away from becoming my mother-in-law. She kissed me on the cheek before she was dragged away by Kurt, who wanted her to try some of his infamous hors d'oeuvres. I glanced over at Finn, who had been at my right hand side since I had arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence. _

"_Nervous?" I whispered, reaching for his hand. He seemed relieved as his large hand closed around mine, pulling me closer to his side._

"_About the wedding?" He grinned, "Nope. This was supposed to happen, Rachel, for us. It just… well, it feels weird to be wearing a freakin' suit and tie in my own house, y'know?" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his middle in a hug, grateful that Finn would always be just that- FINN. He responded to my hug by smoothing his hand down my back and dropping a kiss on the top of my head._

"_You look beautiful, though," he whispered, fingering the blue satin material of my cocktail dress, "But that's not surprising." I tilted my head up to accept his kiss, a smile teasing my lips._

"_Alright now, you two, break it up, break it up," Noah yelled, tapping a spoon against a class as he stood up from the couch, "Kurt told me that, as best man, I've gotta make a little toast. So, here goes." Finn laughed and stood up, tightening his arm around my shoulder as we turned to face our friend._

"_First off, you guys, I just wanna say that I'm so, so happy for you. I had a feelin' you two would make it to a wedding, even if I didn't think it would happen this fast. Honestly, I thought my hot little Jewish American Princess there would make Finny D wait in "the fiancée department" for a few years while she made it big, but look at 'em now." He smiled at us, tipping his glass as he spoke._

"_I've known Finn forever," he said, "forever. I remember when he joined Glee, and I did nothing but give him shit-sorry, Carol- give him hell- dammit…Fuck. I gave him a hard time about it. Yeah, that works. Anyway, I just didn't get it. But then he got the rest of us guys to join, and the rest is history. It was easy to see, even then, that he was falling for Rachel. That first year was a crazy one, but somehow those two made it through. Even after breaking up last year-whoops, I wasn't supposed to talk about that. Sorry, Rachel. Um… even after some time apart, they came back together. Now, it's forever. Finn, I've known you for years. And even though there were a lot of times that I wasn't that great of a dude, and an even worse friend, you stuck by me as my bro. You helped me through some tough times, and I can't think of a better man. I know you'll be able to take care of the Princess there. Of course, if you don't, I'll just kick your tall, white, ass - shit, sorry again Carol. Berry, you have been my favorite this whole time, even while I was givin' you hell. Us Jews gotta stick together. I know you'll make by boy Finn happy. He's always goin' on about how beautiful and perfect you are, which we all believe cause, baby, you're smoking."_

"_Puck." Finn laughed, although he raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Noah laughed and shrugged._

"_I'm honest, Finnocence," he winked, "Anyway, I love you both. You're a match made in heaven, and we couldn't be happier for you. To Finchel!" I smiled and took a sip of the champagne Kurt handed me, grinning up at my soon-to-be Husband._

"_Yes, yes, to Finchel!" Kurt smiled, patting Puck's arm as he took his spot, "Thank you, Puck, for that… lovely toast." He turned away from the best man, who had reclaimed his seat on the sofa by Quinn after hugging Finn and I. _

"_Finn, Rachel," he began, smiling at us, "You are two of the most important people in my life. Finn, you are my friend, yes, but my brother too. You taught me how to laugh and be silly. Rachel, you're my broadway soul mate, my best friend. You really are the Hilary Whitney to my CeeCee Bloom, although, your Hilary is louder." I laughed, tears already threatening to spill down my cheeks as I listened to my Man of Honor's toast._

"_Three years ago, I was lost. I pretended like I knew I was doing, like I was proud of who I was and where I was going. But really, I was blind. I joined Glee, and there, I met you Rachel. Although we had our ups and downs the first couple of years, I think it was because we are just so much alike. I'm so glad I decided to let go of my insecurities and jealousies and let you in as my friend. You mean the world to me, Rachel Berry." He smiled, wiping away a tear as I did the same._

"_Finn used to watch me get tossed into dumpsters," Kurt said suddenly, causing a chorus of groans and chuckles to echo through the room, "But that was never who he was. My brother is the kindest, most open person I've ever met. Finn, when you sang to me at our parents' wedding, I knew for the first time in my life, what 'family' really meant. And you're it. Both of you. You balance each other out, and I know you two are miserable apart. Together, though… Together you are whole. I can't wait to live with you both, The Hudsons, in New York."_

"_And Santana!" 'Tana yelled, laughing. Kurt grinned and tipped his glass towards her as Finn and I grinned._

"_And Santana," he added, nodding, "I love you both, so much. To Finn and Rachel!" I hurried forward to hug my best friend as everyone echoed our names. I tightened my arms around him, careful not to spill my drink._

"_I love you, Kurt Hummel," I whispered, kissing him on the cheek, "I'm so glad you're going to stand next to me when I marry Finn tomorrow." I pulled back to smile at him._

"_I meant every word, Rachel. Now you'll be my sis-oh my God," I jumped back as champagne splashed down Kurt's front. Noah had been stepping forward, apparently to give Kurt a hug, when he had tripped over one of Finn's feet._

"_Oh shit, Kurt, I'm sorry," Puck said, trying not to laugh as he uselessly dabbed at the mess with a cocktail napkin, "You should tell that brother of yours to watch it."_

"_I need a picture of the Man of Honor with the Best man," Tina said, stepping forward as I leaned into Finn, laughing._

"What are you two lovebirds looking at?" Riley teased, breaking us from the memory. I glanced up at him, still laughing.

"Just some pictures from my wedding this summer," I grinned as Kurt pouted, still remembering, "My husband's best man spilt champagne on Kurt and- well, it still hurts apparently." Riley laughed.

"Tough break, Kurt," he said, winking, "But I'm glad you survived. New York wouldn't be the same without ya!"

"Please return to the auditorium," a voice sounded on the intercom, "All participants."

"Help up, Rachel?" Riley asked, offering me a hand. I took it, still laughing at Kurt as he pulled me up. With a sigh, Kurt snapped shut his computer and stood up. I looped my arm through his as the three of us hurried back to the stage.

**A/N: FINCHEL FOREVER. Also, Reviews=Love. **


	10. Little Red Riding Finn

**A/N: Okay, it's been forever! But I'll work on that. As I said on tumblr, if you follow me, this chapter has two conflicting tones… I started it before the finale, and finished it after (sob.) Still, I hope you enjoy! As always, thank you for reading Together We'll Be and for leaving SUCH amazing, inspiring reviews. **

**P.S. I wanted to get this to you, so if there are typos, I'll get to them! Please forgive me!**

"Finn, what the hell are you doin'?" I looked over my shoulder as Santana came into the kitchen in her sweats.

"Making sandwiches!" I grinned, holding up the turkey and swiss I was prepping for myself, "Plus what I _hope _is a super yummy salad for Rachel." Santana laughed and peeked at the pile of greens.

"What's all this for, Colonel Sanders?" She asked, poking at a plate of chicken strips, " Looks like you're taking your pretty derriere out for a picnic."

"I am," I agreed, nodding as I stuck my second sandwich in a plastic baggy. She raised an eyebrow, grinning, and crossed her arms.

"Oh you poor thing," she teased as I reached into the fridge for a couple of apples, "You really are all country, aren't you?"

"New York seems to be agreeing with me, actually," I shrugged with a grin, tossing all of the food into a basket I had bought just for the occasion. Okay, it kind of made me feel like little Red Riding Finn or something, but I wasn't about to admit that to Santana, "Besides, your coming with me."

"Oh, no I'm not," she laughed, grabbing a can of coke from the fridge.

"No, Santana, you've gotta come!" I said, tossing some napkins into the basket along with a few forks, " We're going to surprise Rachel and Kurt with a super yummy roomie lunch."

"Are you really that much of a woman, Hudson?" She asked, opening her soda with a small 'pop' and taking a drink, " I mean, 'super yummy roomie lunch?" What happened to your balls?"

"I don't know," I say, laughing, "maybe you should ask Rach at lunch. She seemed to be in control of EVERYTHING I've got last night." I smirked.

"No." Santana said, laughing into her soda, " Not okay. God, now I just have these crazy images of Berry standing over you eyeing YOUR Berries and I just… Ugh. No."

"Well, you asked," I shrug, "Now get, Ready, San. I want to be heading down to the station in 5. Rachel has a long break from noon to three, and Kurt's is from noon to four-thirty." Santana rolled her eyes, but hurried back to her room. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I answered without checking the ID.

"Hello?" I answered, popping a few grapes from the basket into my mouth.

"Finn!" Karrie's voice called through the speaker, "Hey! A bunch of us are grabbing lunch in Manhattan, and since you LIVE there, you have to meet us!"

"No can do, Kar," I said, shrugging even though she couldn't see me, "I'm busy today." I fought back a laugh as Santana came back into the room, flipping me off as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"You have to, silly. You're the lead and everyone's favorite!" I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"I don't have to," I said, "Besides, I'm having lunch with Rach and our roommates. I'm sure you all will survive just fine without me there.""Oh." She was quiet for a second, then giggled, "Well, they can come along with you, as long as they don't get bored with our Adelphi talk!"

"That's nice, Karrie," I laughed with her, "But I kind of already made a picnic and stuff. Santana and I are just going to surprise them on NYADA's campus."

"Well, boo." She pouted, "I guess you win. Okay, I'll tell the others you're ditching us for people you see every day, all day."

"Um, okay," I said, unsure how to reply to that, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya Finn!" She laughed before hanging up. I looked at the phone for a minute before pocketing it, shaking my head.

"Who the hell was that?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrown as she grabbed her purse.

"Just a friend from Adelphi," I shrugged, grabbing the picnic basket from the counter, "Some of them are coming to the city for lunch and stuff, and wanted to know if I was interested. Shall we?" She arched an eyebrow then led the way out of our apartment.

XXGLEEXX

_Hi babe! What up?_

_Just about to get out of class! What are you up to?_

_: ) Grab Kurt and meet me on the south lawn. You know, at the quad?_

I smiled as I sent the last text, winking at Santana as we made our way down the crowded New York street. I blushed as a group of girls passed us "awwing" all over the picnic basket in my hand.

Yep. Little Red Riding Finn.

"Is this it?" Santana asked as we stepped onto the courtyard that was referred to as the south "lawn."

"Well, it's hard to have too much space in the city, Santana," I said with a shrug, setting the picnic basket on the ground and reaching for the blanket that was looped over her arms and flung it under a shady tree.

"Lovely," she teased, turning around, "Oh, I spy with my little eye, a couple of divas." I stood up, grinning as I glanced towards the sidewalk. I felt the frown drop off my face, though, when I realized there was a third person walking up the path with my wife and brother. I set my jaw and tried to smile, ignoring the way that guy, Riley I guessed, put his hand on Rachel's arm when she laughed.

"Finn!" She called out, waving to me. My frown melted into a grin when she broke away from Kurt and Riley, running towards me like we hadn't seen each other in years rather than a few short hours. I held out my arms, wrapping them around her waist as I lifted her up.

"I missed you," she giggled, pressing one of her sweet kisses to my lips. I smiled, still holding her in the air.

"Yeah?" I whispered with a grin, tightening one arm around her waist while I slipped the other up her side to tangle her hair between my fingers, "How much?"

"Ditch these guys and I can show you," she teased, her eyelashes fluttering against my cheek as she pressed another kiss just below my jaw, her tongue barely teasing the skin.

"Nope, nuh-uh, shut the hell up," Santana said, placing her hands on her hips, "There's no way that I let Finnegan drag my ass all the way uptown just for the two of you to run off so you can hump like bunnies. You do that enough at home."

"I hate you, Santana," I laughed, pressing one more kiss to Rachel's smiling lips, setting her gently back on the ground.

"Riley, I would like to apologize for Rachel's mauling of my brother," Kurt sighed, shaking his head, "they tend to do that. They can't control themselves."

"Hey, I repent that!" I laughed, feeling much better about the whole situation. Rachel slipped her tiny hand in mine.

"Resent," she corrected with a giggle, tossing her long hair over her shoulder, "You resent that, Finn."

"Yeah, that's what I said." I smiled, then held my free hand out to the guy standing next to Kurt, "Hey man, you must be Riley. I'm Finn.""Hi, Finn," he said, smiling a little. My stomach dropped when I saw him glance at Rachel as he shook my hand, "Nice to meet you finally."

"Yeah, man," I said, totally uncomfortable with the way he looked at my wife, "Same. Uh, anyway, guys, I packed a lunch. I've got turkey sandwiches, fruit, cookies, all kinds of stuff." I smiled down at Rachel, "I even packed a super delicious salad for someone special."

"Who me?" She teased, pressing a kiss to my arm. I laughed as she let go of my hand and knelt on the blanket, opening the basket. I threw a thumbs up at Santana as Kurt took a seat beside Rachel, admitting that he was famished and that the lunch looked "superb," whatever the hell that meant.

"Yeah, yeah," 'Tana laughed, rolling her eyes, "A roomie picnic was actually a good idea. But I'm only gonna admit that once, so enjoy it."

"I plan on it," I said, turning back to the blanket to sit by Rachel. I stopped, glancing back at 'Tana who shrugged her shoulders. What the actual hell? Riley had taken a seat on the other side of Rachel, and I felt my eyes narrow when I saw the way his knee was resting casually against hers.

"Oh, this salad is scrumptious, baby!" She laughed, glancing up at me. Her smile quickly turned into a frown, and I fought to wipe the pissed off look on my face. She knew me too freakin' well for me to hide my feelings, though.

"What's wrong?" She asked, glancing between me and 'Tana, "Did something happen?" Riley glanced up at me as he took a bite out of a turkey sandwich. A turkey sandwich I made.

"He's just freaking out because he left the lemonade back home," Santana jumped in, saving my ass as I watched Riley reach across Rachel's lap to grab a few grapes. She tugged on my elbow and we sat down opposite the happy NYADA trio.

"No you didn't, silly," Rachel smiled, shifting to her knees so she could dig around in the picnic basket, "It's right here!" I had to smile at her as she grinned at me, proud that she had found it. I glanced back at Riley, though, and felt my smile fade as quickly as it had come. Staring at my wife's ass? What the fuck?

"Here!" Rachel sang, crawling across the blanket to hand me the lemonade. I tore my eyes away from the ass staring at her-well, you know, and forced myself to smile. She grinned back at me, placing her hands on my thighs and raising herself up to brush her lips against mine.

Ha, check THIS out, Riley.

I smiled against her lips, brushing my hands down her back to finally rest at her hips. I felt her fingers grip at the denim of my jeans as her lips parted in a sigh…

"Shit your ass down, H-lady!" Santana yelled, tugging Rachel down by her arm. I grinned as my beautiful wife giggled, blushing as she turned her back to me. My heart dropped at first, like that crazy tower of terror ride at Disney World that Kurt threw up on, when she looked over her shoulder.

"Are you going to make room for me or what, silly?" she asked. I smiled and placed my legs on either side of her small body, pulling her back against my chest. She snuggled closer and unwrapped a sandwich before handing it to me.

"How was class this morning?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich and tracing the fingers of my free hand down her arm.

"Ugh, voice was shit," Kurt said, digging through the basket, " for myself, anyway. Rach and Riley nailed their duet, though." I paused in the middle of kissing the top of Rachel's head, and I winced as my head snapped up.

"A duet, huh?" I said, setting my sandwich down on the blanket and reaching for the thermos of lemonade.

"Yeah, man," Riley spoke up for the first time since he had introduced himself, "Rachel hear can blow."

"Oh, he knows," Santana said, taking a bite out of an apple, "really, I didn't know Berry had it in her until we lived together. But by the "oh baby" and the appeals to Lord Jesus, I'm guessing she's pretty adept."

"'Tana!" Rachel said, her cheeks turning a bright pink. I knew she was embarrassed, but I couldn't help but smirk at Riley.

Hear that, asshole? Santana's not lyin'.

"I meant singing," Riley laughed, winking at Rachel, which sent a fire through my chest.

"Oh, I know that, too," I replied, and I guess Rach could hear just how pissed I was in my voice. She probably wasn't too happy that I added that "too" in there either.

"Finn?" She said softly, wiping her hands on a napkin and snapping the Tupperware lid back on her salad, "Wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah, sure," I said around my bite of sandwich, standing up. I reached for her hand, sighing a little when I felt her fingers tighten around mine. I glanced back at Riley, and wanted to punch him in his damn face when I saw how we was watching Rachel's every move.

"What's the matter with you, today?" She asked once we were walking down the sidewalk away from the others, her voice so low I had to lean over slightly to hear her.

"Nothing, Rachel," I said quickly, shaking my head and shrugging.

"I know when you're lying, Finn Hudson," she said, poking me in the chest with her free hand. I winced and rubbed the spot. Her little fingers may have been adorable, but damn, could they bruise a man.

"No I-" She let go of my hand and crossed her arms over her chest. Shit. She was on to me. She always was, eventually.

"Okay, listen," I said quietly, glancing over my shoulder at the group under the tree, "don't get pissed, okay? But I can't stand that Riley guy."

"I figured," Rachel said, rolling her eyes, "He's a great guy, Finn. He's my friend, okay? I thought you were past all this stuff."

"Rach, the way he watches you… it freaks me out. He's into you," I said, taking her hand again, "It's hard for me to be okay with that."

"You can't treat every guy that talks to me like he's an asshole, Finn," she said. She slapped my arm when I smiled a little bit when she cussed, "It's not funny."

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said, "but it's hard for me. I just love you so much, and I'm worried that-"

"Finn. Riley is my friend. I'm sure he sees me as a sister, just like Kurt does." I sighed. I knew I couldn't win this argument with her, not here, anyway.

"Fine, fine. I didn't want to fight today. I just wanted to bring you and Kurt an awesome lunch to show how much I love you guys, and bring San, and-" she pulled me down suddenly, standing on tiptoe press her lips to mine.

"And it was perfect," she whispered, falling away from me again. I smiled, and brushed her hair from her face.

"What can I say?" I laughed, accepting her offer to change the subject, "I'm just that good."

"Yes you are," she winked. She took my hand and whispered, "I love you so much, Finn. You're my husband. You never have any reason to worry. Okay?" I nodded, pressing another kiss to her cherry lip-gloss lips.

"I love you, too," I answered before allowing her to tug me back to the others.

Still.

I hated watching her walk away with him two hours later, laughing as they headed back to class.

Isn't that how we started?

**A/N: Don't worry! There will be more Finn/Riley interaction. There will be more character development with Riley as the story goes on! Please, PLEASE Read and Review.**

**Oh. And guys?Finchel Forever. **


	11. PezHudmel Home

**A/N: This chapter starts off sad, then melts into Hudmel Berry fluff. I wanted a shorter, light chapter before diving back into the story! Hope you all enjoy! Remember, Reviews equal love. I already love you all for reading and supporting me and this story! I need happy NYC Finchel, even though it hurts.**

"Berry-liscious?" I heard Santana whisper, opening the bedroom door slightly, pausing before he ducked his head into the room, "Is it safe? It's too early in the day to be walkin' in on weird Finchel sex."

I laughed and threw my pillow at the door from where I was studying my sheet music on the bed.

"Come _in, _Santana," I teased, leaning back against the headboard and crossing my legs in front of me on the bed. She made a grand show of peeking around the room before walking in, closing the door behind her.

"Where's Frankenhubby, anyway?" she asked, sitting in front of me on the bed, pushing some of the music around.

"He left for school about an hour ago," I answered, glancing at the clock.

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah, they have a big exhibition coming up, kind of like the old showcases we used to do." I smiled up at her, then felt my face immediately drop into a frown when I noticed the drying tear stains on her cheeks.

"Tana," I whispered, tossing the music I had been studying back onto the bed and scooting closer to my friend, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," she argued, shaking her head, "I just-"

"_Santana."_ I said, looping an arm around her shoulders and leaning my forehead against hers, "You're one of my best friends in the world. I know when you've been crying. It may help to tell me _why._" I sat back slightly, watching while she struggled, new tears shining in her dark eyes.

"It-it's Britt," she finally breathed, her voice barely more than a whisper, "We uh- we- well-" I rubbed circles into her shoulder, waiting.

"We broke up," she finished, looking up at me as the fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, "F-for good, I think, Rachel. I mean- I did it, but-" She dropped her head into her hands, her body shaking slightly as she cried.

"Oh, 'Tana," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my cheek against her shoulder as she cried, " 'Tana, I'm sorry." I had come to know Santana well enough to know that when she was this upset, what she needed was for someone to just hug her, be there for her, while she cried. Words wouldn't help until she was ready for them.

So we sat there. 'Tana and I.

I'm not sure how long I held my friend while she cried. A couple of minutes? Half an hour?I'm not sure if she said anything, or if she did, if she meant for me to hear.

I am sure that, in that moment, I saw Santana Lopez as the vulnerable, sensitive woman she was. She works so hard to keep up her badass, uncaring, this is my life let me live it front that it's often forget that she can be broken, too.

I thought of all the moments that she had made my life hell in high school.

The slushies.

The "man hands," "Yentl," and "hobbits…"

Every dirty look.

Snide comment.

Well, I had learned that all those things were devices used to cover her own pain. I had forgiven her a long time ago. Years before that night we had become best friends as I cried, afraid of losing Finn forever.

I thought of the transition, our senior year.

How Santana had slowly opened up, had begun smiling more, became closer with the New Directions as a whole…

It was because of Brittany.

Brittany had helped her, shown her it's okay to just love who you're going to love, taught her that being the real you can be a beautiful thing.

Brittany.

I hugged Santana closer, pressing my cheek to hers, trying to give her any kind of strength I could. We had seen this coming. Santana and Brittany had decided to "take a break" as soon as 'Tana had made the decision to follow her "Frankenfinn and GayBerry" to the big apple. They had talked every day at first, then things started lagging. 'Tana would talk about a text here, a skype date there… nothing too concrete.

Still. I knew it hurt her to say the words "for good."

"I'm so sorry, Hudson Lady," she said finally, sitting up straight and pulling back slightly, "I don't mean to just dump all my bawling baby bullshit on you, I just-""Santana, listen to me, okay?" I said softly, smiling at her, "You are one of my very best friends in the world. As strange as it still is to hear myself say that, it's true. Don't ever be ashamed to come to me and talk about _anything, _okay?" Santana sighed and plopped backwards onto the bed, running her hand over her face.

"She's with Artie, again," she said, matter-of-factly, "I mean, she didn't say anything, but I can just tell." I waited, listening.

"And the thing is, Rachel, it didn't bother me. What does that say about what Britt and I have?" She sat up again, "She'll always be my best friend. My first love. All of that…" She wiped away new tears, and took a deep breath.

"I just don't think she sees me as forever, and how can I blame her, when I don't either?" She finally asked, completely honest, turning to look into my eyes.

"Santana, we're here for you. Finn, me, Kurt… We're forever. Anything you need, we're here for you." Santana smiled through her tears and hugged me.

"How the hell did you manage to make me love you so much, Babs? Can't believe Yentyl turned into the sister I've never had." I laughed and pushed her slightly.

"Shut up!" I giggled, just as Kurt popped his head into the room. He grinned when he saw us, and danced into the room, still dressed in crimson satin pajamas.

"Bonjour, my beautiful besties!" he said, hopping into bed with us without hesitation.

I listened as Santana told Kurt and I the whole story behind the Brittana break-up, my heart breaking again as she cried into Kurt's shoulder. Still, by the time she reached the same conclusion she had with me, that it was for the best, a grin had joined the tears. Kurt kissed her cheeks and reached for a tissue from my bedside table.

"Love hurts," he agreed, winking at her as he nudged her shoulder with his, " and yes, San, it will hurt for awhile. But, beautiful, that's why you have us."

XXGLEEXX

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Finn asked for the tenth time that night as he leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for the popcorn to finish popping in the microwave. I kissed his shoulder, which was the highest point I could reach in my bare feet without him leaning forward, and hugged him around the middle.

"Ready to start the movie!" Kurt yelled from the living room. I laughed, then felt Finn's arms loop around me.

"She'll be okay, sweetie," I said again, pressing my face into his sweater, breathing him in, "It's just going to take her some time to heal, and to adjust. That's all." I felt his hand slip beneath my chin and raise my face to look up at his.

"Are _you _okay, Rach?" He asked softly, sweeping his free hand through my hair, "You've kinda been quiet all night." I looked down and stepped away, reaching into the fridge for the lemonade I had made earlier that afternoon.

"I'm fine, Finn," I replied, trying to make my smile as convincing as possible. I sighed when he raised an eyebrow, letting me know he could see right through my charade.

"Just… This whole thing with San and Brittany brought up some old memories, that's all." I glanced down as I poured the lemonade into three large glasses, sure that Finn was still watching every move I made.

"What old memories?" He asked quietly, his voice shaking slightly. I exhaled with a slight huff and turned around, raising my gaze to his.

"There was a time, Finn, that I thought I would have to take New York on my own. A short hour when I was sure you didn't want me. Santana's break-up just made me remember, that's all. Remember? You asked me why I needed you in New York? Asked me if I thought I wouldn't regret it in the long run? Asked if… if _we _should take a break, too." His arms were around me in an instant, drawing me to his chest as forgotten tears threatened to fall.

"I wasn't even thinking," he said quietly, his lips brushing against my forehead, "I mean, I had almost forgotten about that night. I told you, Rach, I was so scared that you were settling for me, or that I would hold you back in New York, and- well, it doesn't even matter now." He pulled back and held my face between his strong hands as he gazed down at me.

"Because look at us now, baby. Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. Residents of NYC. We don't have to worry about any of that, because we've made it. I never once doubted my love for you, Rachel Hudson, or how much I wanted to marry you. We can forget about that one hour between the time I asked that question to the moment I showed up on your doorstep, begging you not to go without me." He pressed a kiss to my nose.

"I love you, Finn," I whispered, tightening my arms around his middle, smiling through the tears that slipped gently down my cheeks.

"Good," He said, kissing those tears away, "Because you're stuck with me."

"Oh holy hell, you two," Kurt groaned then, walking into the kitchen to find us in another embrace, "I know it's been an emotional day, and I called Blaine crying like the sap I am, too, but… you _do _realize you've burnt the popcorn, right?""Oh shit," Finn swore, popping open the door on the microwave and pulling out the bag, which was smoking slightly. I pressed my hand over my mouth and nose, laughing as the smell of burnt popcorn swept through the kitchen.

"Get rid of that smell!" Kurt yelled with a giggle as Finn tossed the bag into the trash. Finn looked over at me, but I couldn't say anything because I was doubled over with laughter at Kurt's dramatics. He reached under the sink and grabbed what I can only assume was the first thing he touched and started spritzing the kitchen.

"Windex?" Kurt yelled, slapping his brother's arm, "Oh, for the love of God, Finn Hudson! We need an air deodorizer, a purifier, a freakin' candle! We're not washing windows!"

XXGLEEXX

"He's… he's really loud!" I giggled, poking at Kurt's sleeping face as my husband and I bent over the back of the loveseat, watching him.

"I know," Finn laughed, shrugging, "He doesn't always snore, but when he does he's like a friggin' lumberjake."

"Lumberjack," I corrected, laughing, "and yes he is. I tell him all the time that he snores every once and awhile, but he refuses to believe me. Blaine told me that Kurt threatened to dump him for telling lies when he tried to convince him!" Finn laughed.

"You know," he said after a few seconds, "We're standing over my brother like we're parents watching our new baby sleep or something." I glanced up at him then, and the warmth in his smile melted my heart until it spread to my fingers and toes, heating me from the inside out.

"Wha-what the hell?" Kurt mumbled, breaking Finn and us apart as he sat up, blinking furiously at us, "Oh, God. Were you two watching me sleep again?" I pressed my face into Finn's side, giggling.

"Um, no." Finn answered Kurt, "We were just making sure you were still breathing. You know, 'cause you're always such a silent sleeper and stuff."

"You were!" Kurt cried, standing up and pointing, "You two have to be the creepiest couple that ever creeped." He rubbed his eyes, then planted his hands on his hips.

"There will be no more watching Kurt sleep!" He started to his bedroom, then turned around and gestured to his eyes and back at us in the "I'll be watching you" motion.

"Oh, Finny," I laughed, "Guess our baby woke up cranky." Finn laughed and tightened one arm around my shoulders before dropping a sweet kiss on top of my head.

"Just another day in the PezHudmel home," he teased, easing me towards our bedroom. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine before whispering

"And no regrets. I wouldn't have it any either way."

**A/N: Okay! I'll pick up the Riley/Karrie/PezHudMel in NYC storylines in the next few chapters! Please, PLEASE don't kill me for the Brittana break-up… I just felt like one of our babies needed to go through one, and it couldn't be Finchel. Please review! **

**As always (needed now more than ever) Finchel FOREVER.**


	12. My wife, Ladies and Gentlemen!

**A/N: Hello lovelies! First off… thank you, thank you, thank you for the amazing feedback on this story. I appreciate each and every one of you, and that's a shout out to my "silent" readership as well! I read each review and take it to heart! I also love suggestions for one shots. (Hint.) Also, don't forget to follow me on tumblr at ladeefinchel(dot)tumblr(dot)com!**

"God, there are so many people out there," Danny groaned, slumping into a seat in the green room. I laughed and kicked his chair.

"Get up, man. There's really not that many people out there," I said, glancing in the mirror while I struggled with my tie. So sure, I knew how to tie one. Kinda. But Rachel had always been around to tie them for me before competitions, so I was a little out of practice.

"Says the guy who fuckin' won the High School Nationals last year," Matt laughed, running his hand over his face, "That crowd almost made me shit my pants."

"We did alright, Mattie," Karrie laughed, patting him on the shoulder, "Stop pretending that you've got stage fright."

"Hudson's not even shaking," Danny said, standing back up with a shrug.

"Guys, we've all performed before," I laughed still trying to get my tie just right, "We should be over the nerves shit now." Karrie smiled and pushed my hands from my neck.

"Let me, silly," she said, pulling at my tie, "I swear, men never learn to tie their ties. Have you always been such a mess?"

"_Damn it," I groaned, pulling my red tie from around my neck for the eighth time. I threw it against the wall and slumped back in a chair, dropping my head in my hands. What the hell was I even doing there? I swore that I was friggin' _done _with the New Directions. I mean, I loved Glee, sure. But _they _were there. Quinn and Puck. My girlfriend-well, ex-girlfriend, and the dumbass so-called best friend that knocked her up._

"_Finn?" I heard a soft voice ask from the door. I raised my head and saw Rachel standing there, looking amazing in the black dresses the girls were wearing._

"_Yeah?" I asked, my voice coming out like a croak or something. I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to smile at Rachel, but felt tears sting my eyes again instead. She sighed and stepped forward, bending slightly to pick up the tie._

"_Here," she said softly, looping it around my neck and tucking it underneath the collar. I looked up into her big brown eyes as she paused. She lifted one hand and brushed her fingers across my cheeks, then pressed her hand to my face. I was crying again, wasn't I. I tried to look down, away from her sad eyes, but she grabbed my chin and made me look at her._

"_Finn… I am so sorry," she whispered, biting her lip. I shook my head, and rested my hands on her waist. God, she was just so… tiny._

"_Stop it, okay?" I said, "This isn't your fault, Rachel. It's-it's Quinn's and Puck's and _mine _for being stupid enough not to see it in the first place. I mean… it sucks. Yeah. And it fucking hurts because a couple of days ago I was a dad, and today I'm just the dumbass virgin who was enough of an idiot to fall for Quinn's lies. Okay? So stop saying you're sorry because…" I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to her stomach, tightening my arms around her._

"_Because what, Finn?" She asked, smoothing her hand through my hair, and I could hear tears in her voice too._

" '_Cause I need you, Rach," I whispered, "I mean, you're like my only real friend, and told me, and… I just need you, okay."_

_I knew it wasn't manly or whatever. And I also knew that she would probably take that to mean something different… but it was the truth._

_I needed her._

"_Sit up," she said after a couple of minutes of letting me cry into her dress, "Let's get you ready to shine out there, okay? You did save the day, after all." I sat back into the chair and looked up into her eyes again. They were so big and beautiful and brown and…and warm. I knew mine must look like hell. Red, puffy, and gross. She smiled, though, and pressed her lips to my forehead before pulling at my tie. I sat there while she made sure it was perfect, just watching the way her teeth tugged at her lip, the way her eyelashes fluttered each time I sighed, the way her cheeks got all red when I put my hands on her hips again._

"_There," she whispered finally, patting both shoulders with her hands and stepping back, "You're a regular dapper dan, aren't you?""A what?" I asked, laughing a little for the first time in days._

"_Handsome, Finn," she teased, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, "I mean you look handsome. Now come on… Let's go get what we need." She winked at me, and squeezed my hand. I could tell she knew I was still upset, but that was Rachel for you. I never understood why people didn't like her… she was always thinking of new ways to help her friends smile. Without thinking, I reached up to tug a little on my tie._

"_Finn Hudson, you _are_ a mess aren't you?" She said, reaching up to straighten my tie again. Her face became serious for a minute, then she flashed me her famous Berry smile._

"There," Karrie said, patting my chest and smiling up at me.

"Thanks, Kar!" I laughed, "that thing was killing me!" She smiled and walked away as I glanced in the mirror. I pulled at it a little; it was crooked. Guess not everyone can tie one like Rach.

Just then the lights flashed for places. I looked around to call everyone into a "good show" circle, but half of them had already run out of the room. Guess I would have to establish that one. I felt homesick for the New Directions all of a sudden, and wished my wife, brother, and our best friend would be onstage with me instead of the audience.

"Break a leg!" Karrie giggled, hugging me from the side as we hurried to the stage. I smiled at a memory, but looped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah you too!" I whispered as we took our place in front of the group for the first number. I took a deep breath as the curtains rose, excited to be really performing for the first time in months. I caught site of Rachel sitting in the front row, grinning between 'Tana and Kurt, holding both of their hands, before the lights went up.

"Tell me have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts," I sang, smiling in Rachel's direction, her outline barely visible through the bright stage lights, " Your lips keep trying to speak, but you just can't find the words." I looked away to smile at Karrie as she danced towards me, holding out her hand.

"Well, I had this dream once, I held it in my head," I took her hand and spun her closer then back out, "She was the purest beauty but not the common kind, she had a way about her that made you feel alive, and for a moment, we made the world stand still." I took Karrie's hand again as we both sang.

"Yeah, we owned the night."

XXGLEEXX

"Great job, guys!" I yelled over the laughter in the green room, clapping my hands together. Matt clapped his hand to my shoulder.

"You're awesome, man," he said, "Guess we really know why you were Koll wanted you as lead so bad! A freakin' freshman, too." I laughed and pushed him.

The exhibition had been amazing. No, it wasn't the same as performing with the New Directions. As I sang I kept expecting Rach to walk up from behind me, her gorgeous voice blending with mine, to spot Kurt shimmying on the stage, hear Puck jamming on the guitar, Mercedes blasting a power note…

No. It wasn't the same. It was different.

But it was performing.

"Next time, you and I will get a real duet," Karrie said, coming out of the dressing room and grinning at me, "Something moving and powerful. Like, 'Remind Me' or 'Faithfully.'"

"No, not Faithfully," I said, slipping my jacket over my grey t-shirt. I smiled, reliving that moment in my head. The day my life really got going.

"Why not?" she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "It's a great song, and I just know our voices would sound amazing. C'mon, Finny!" I raised my eyebrows at the nickname, laughing.

"Finny? Really?," I laughed, "And no. No way, Karrie. That's mine and Rachel's song. We sang it at Regionals our sophomore year."

"And you can't sing it again?"

"It's a big deal to us," I shrugged, "It was the first time I ever told her I love her. Most honest moment of my life."

"That's sweet, though," she said, smiling, but I was pretty sure she was disappointed, "It's a great song, though."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Yeah, it is."

"Wonderful, everyone, wonderful," Dr. Koll smiled, clapping her hands as she met us all in the green room, "Finn, you were stupendous. Very strong. Now, we could all work on hitting our cues, but I think tonight proves that we are truly coming together as a team.""So, who's up for a late dinner?" Karrie asked as we all trailed out of the green room after listening to twenty more minutes of performance notes from Koll. Almost everyone agreed, and she turned to me.

"What about you, Finn?" She asked, punching me playfully on the shoulder, "You in? I saw Rachel out in the audience! They can totally come, too."

"Yeah?" I grinned, "That actually sounds pretty awesome! Rach is always up for a night out, and I'm sure Santana and Kurt would have a good time too.""Santana, huh?" Matt asked, coming up from behind us, "I've been looking forward to this day."

"Lesbian, dude," I reminded him, laughing. I pushed open the door leading to the lobby of the auditorium, glancing around the room to the trio that really made up my family.

"Where are they?" I asked out loud, feeling my eyebrows pull together. Karrie patted my arm and sighed.

"Did they go ahead and go home?" She asked, glancing up at me with a frown.

"I don't think so…" I said slowly, looking down at her and trying to smile, "I mean, we didn't really talk about it, but I figured they would wait, and we could eat or something, then all go home together…" I realized I was just muttering to myself, so I ended it with a shrug. Karrie opened her arms and I smiled a little and hugged her, awkwardly patting her back.

"You've got friends here, too," she said, still hugging me. I smiled, because that's what I had wanted when I joined Adelphi's show choir. Friends of my own.

"Hey guys have you seen Finn? I'm his brother and- oh." I stood up when I heard Kurt's voice, grinning. I squeezed Karrie's shoulders when I saw him standing on the edge of the group, Rach and Santana walking up behind him.

"Told ya they would wait!" I laughed, hurrying forward to my wife and best friends. Rachel was frowning at someone behind me when I reached for her, tightening my arms around her in a hug.

"You were amazing," she said softly, finally looking up at me. "Yeah?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face, the sad look in her beautiful eyes confusing the hell out of me "I wish you were up there singing with me." She smiled, then, reaching her arms up to loop around my neck.

"Really?" She asked, playing with the hair at the back of my head.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed, pressing my lips to hers in a quick kiss, "It's not the same without you, Rach. At all."

"Maybe we can sing once we get you home then, huh?" She said, her voice suddenly growing louder, "They say the best time to sing is in the shower, right?" I heard a few people laugh behind us, and I grinned.

"Oh yeah.""Alright then," Santana said, "Since Hud's a little busy with the little woman, I'll introduce myself. I'm Santana Lopez, remember me. And this is my fairy friend, Lady Face." Rachel smiled again as we turned towards the group to see Kurt elbow Santana's side.

"It's Kurt, actually," he corrected, handing his hand out towards Matt, who shook it while keeping his eyes on Santana, "Finn's brother."

"And this is my wife, Rachel," I said proudly, tightening my arm around her waist. She smiled up at me before turning back to the others.

"You all were fantastic," she said, stepping forward, "We really enjoyed it."

"That's something, coming from a NYADA star," Danny said, shaking Rachel's hand, "We'll take it." Rachel smiled, then glanced at Karrie, who was making a weird face. Was she sick or something?

"I'm Karrie," she said, smiling when she noticed me watching her. She waved at Rachel, who nodded, "The female lead. I'm going to be spending a lot of time with Finn over there. Hope he's a good one."

"The best," Rachel said softly, nodding at Karrie again. I smiled and pulled her back to me, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

XXGLEEXX

"That was super delicious," I laughed, resting my arm along the back of Rachel's chair and patting my stomach. The group laughed.

"You can put it away, can't you?" Karrie teased, taking a sip of her diet coke. Santana, who was sitting next to her, raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right blondie? Finn's a freakin' garbage disposal. There's nothing he won't shove down his gullet." Karrie smiled and shrugged.

"My mama always said you could tell a real man by the way he eats. And that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Like virgin cosmos, right babe?" I said softly, brushing my nose against her ear, breathing in the familiar smell of her strawberry shampoo. She smiled, leaning her face towards mine. She had been quiet all night, but little moments like this made me feel better. At least she didn't seem mad.

"Did I miss something?" Nick asked, leaning forward from where he sat on the other side of Karrie.

"Oh, they're just referring to their first kiss," Kurt said matter-of-factly, sipping his coffee, "Onstage picnic, something about airplane cups, virgin cocktails. Romantic and riveting stuff."

"Did you plan all of that?" Karrie asked, smiling. I shook my head and smoothed my hand down my wife's back.

"It was all Rach," I said, my heart beating fast at the memory.

After awhile, everyone fell back into their own conversations. I listened while Kurt talked about Voice, and how he had improved in the past couple of weeks. Rachel nodded along, offering words of advice and laughing at his story.

"Well, I gotta go," Santana said finally, dropping cash down on the table, "I have to be at work early in the morning."

"It was fun guys!" I said, pulling Rachel up with me as I stood, digging some cash out of my own wallet.

"You have to go to?" Matt asked from the end of the table, halfway through his slice of pie. I nodded.

"Yeah, man, it's getting late," I shook the hands of the guys that had been sitting close, and patted Lacie's shoulder.

"Night guys," Karrie said, standing up for a hug. I patted her back as we pulled apart and she waved at Rachel, 'Tana, and Kurt. I felt Rachel's hand slip through my arm and I reached for it, squeezing her fingers. She leaned into me slightly as we walked towards the door, quiet and almost sad again.

"See you in rehearsal tomorrow, Finn!" Karrie called out. I turned to smile and wave at my friend, when I felt Rachel grab the front of my jacket and pull me down to her level. Her lips pressed to mine, her tongue tracing my lips. I smiled into our heated kiss, my lips parting, sighing as her tongue brushed mine. She pulled away as suddenly as she had kissed me, and I brushed my thumb over her swollen lips. I knew the whole café had been watching, which honestly, was kinda hot.

"God, I love you," I laughed, tugging slightly at her ponytail. She winked at me, then glanced over her shoulder at my team, blowing a little kiss.

"Come on, Mr. Hudson," she said, nodding towards the door, seeming more like herself than she had all night, "Let's get you home. I'm pretty sure I promised you a shower."

"My wife, ladies and gentlemen!" I yelled, pumping my fists in the air before following her out of the restaurant.

**A/N: I love Rachel Berry. If you couldn't tell. Finn Hudson, too. Expect more and more from Rachel as the story goes on. Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 13 is written, so I should have it up tomorrow night or Tuesday morning! Love, love, love. Don't forget to review, if you feel so inclined. ;)**

**Finchel Forever.**


	13. It's Barista, Finn

**A/N: I am loving these reviews, guys! You are ALL so amazing, and don't worry. I hate Karrie too, which could be why she is so fun to write! I hope you enjoy, and always, please feel free to leave a review!**

"And in three short weeks, Blaine will be here for a WHOLE week!" Kurt sang, spinning around in front of our door as I dug in my purse for the key. I laughed at him, handing him my wallet and hairbrush so I could have better access to the bottom of my bag.

"I can't believe it's October already," I said, tossing him a couple of lip glosses and a magazine, "I mean, didn't we just graduate?"

"Didn't you just get married? Didn't we just move to New York?" He sang, hugging my stuff to his chest, still dancing up and down the hallway, "And now Blaine is coming, and there will be no parents, and we can't rediscover each other and it will be perfect." He stopped in front of me, where I was still digging through my purse.

"You know, Rachel, it would be much easier if you carried a smaller bag." He poked my purse with his foot, giggling.

"You know, Kurt," I countered, "You helped me pick this out. Plus, you could just carry your own keys and maybe we wouldn't have this problem."

"Why would I carry my keys when I know I'm going to be with you all day, silly girl? Besides, they make my pockets lumpy." He shrugged, still grinning.

"Oh goodness! We can't have lumpy pockets, now can we?" I teased as my fingers hit cool metal in the side pocket of my bag, "Aha! I found them!" I quickly stood and unlocked the door, stepping aside so Kurt could go in first with my stuff.

"Thanks for the loot, Rachel," he teased as we stepped into the living room, "Pink wallet and hello kitty hairbrush? So this what it's like to be a twelve year old girl." I rolled my eyes, giggling, when I spotted my husband on the couch.

"Finn Christopher Hudson!" I laughed, planting my hands on my hips, "Have you been sitting there the whole time?" He shrugged, but I could tell he was biting back a smirk.

"I hate you," Kurt huffed, dropping my stuff in his brother's lap and walking back to his room. He stopped and yelled, "But Blainers is coming, so I can't stay mad!" He ran forward, kissed the back of Finn's head, then danced back down the hallway.

"Did that just happen?" Finn asked me, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, laughing at his blush, and sat down on his lap.

"So, were you just going to leave your poor wife and brother out there to starve all night?" I asked, playfully brushing my nose against his. He tightened his arms around my waist and chuckled.

"Nah, Rach. I figured you had enough money on you for pizza or something." I tried to pout, but the cute gleam in his eye got me every time.

"Meanie." I laughed, pressing a kiss to his dimpled cheek.

"How was work?" He asked, brushing my hair away and kissing my shoulder. I shrugged.

"Still getting used to the whole job thing, you know?" I said, "But it helps that I'm working with my best friend."

I was relieved that Finn, Kurt, and I had finally found jobs to help pay for things. Our parents had helped us save quite a bit before we moved, and there was still a bit in the bank… but it helped me relax to know we had a little to supplement that. Kurt and I had both started working at the school bookstore, selling sheet music, supplies, etc. Finn had found work at the star bucks down the street from the Adelphi campus, which came in handy during the week.

"Yeah, but it's better than being a Baptista, right?" He asked, smiling a little bit and rubbing small circles into my back.

"A barista," I corrected, tracing the outline of his ear, "You're a barista, Finn."

"Whatever, I sell coffee," He laughed, "I do make a mean frappuccino, though." He pressed a kiss to my neck, just below my jaw line, "I missed you, today."

"I missed you, too," I sighed, leaning into him, running my other hand down his chest, playing with the hem of his shirt. I felt him smile against my skin as I slipped my hand beneath his tee, my nails grazing his stomach.

"Hey, you guys wanna talk to Blaine?" Kurt asked, practically skipping into the room with his laptop, "I've got him on skype."

"Kurt, honey, you have to stop bouncing," we heard Blaine say from the computer, "You're making me dizzy."

"Damn it," Finn muttered against my shoulder as I slipped my hand from beneath his shirt. I laughed and tried to pull away, but he held on tight, looking up.

"Let's talk to Blaine, baby," I teased, kissing his cheek again, "You have to let me get me up."

"Blaine's seen you sit on my lap a million and one times, Rach," he argued with a wink, "Now, stay."

I rolled my eyes at my husband, but nestled back into his chest as Kurt set up the laptop on the coffee table in front of us.

"Hey Hudsons!" Blaine laughed, waving at us from the screen, "Sorry if we interrupted anything."

"I told you we weren't, sweetie," Kurt said, kneeling in front of the coffee table, "You can always tell when Finchel is 'scratching the itch' so to speak. Seriously. I heard nothing but silence, so I knew it was safe. If we would have heard grunts and "oh Finn!" I would have kept you away."

"What the _hell, _Kurt?" Finn boomed, pushing his brother with a laugh. I rolled my eyes at two of my three favorite boys and leaned forward on my husband's lap to talk to Blaine.

"Hi Blaine!" I glanced back at Finn, who had Kurt in a headlock and was messing up his hair while his brother yelled for mercy, "As you can see, nothing has really changed with those two."

"Not at all!" He laughed, grinning into the monitor, "I miss you guys like crazy! I can't wait to see you."

"Three weeks!" Kurt sang again, before going back to fighting off his brother. I shook my head at them and moved off Finn's lap to the floor so I could talk to my friend more easily.

"Three weeks, was it?" I teased, tossing my hair over my shoulder, "We're going to have so much fun! Do you know what you're going to be for Halloween?"

"Kurt and I were tossing around a few ideas," he laughed, "but I've been sworn to secrecy. You guys?"

"Well, I wanted to dress up as Elphaba and Fiyero, but Finn nipped that one in the bud pretty quick. So we're still thinking. 50's couple, rockers, Batman and batgirl…"

"Yeah, because they already have the underwear," Kurt said, finally breaking away from Finn and kneeling beside me on the floor. He grinned, trying to fix his mussed hair.

"Um, say what?" Blaine laughed, arching an eyebrow. I could feel the blush staining my cheeks pink, and Finn's hand in my hair as he chuckled.

"Oh, Finn and Rachel have matching batman underwear," Kurt laughed, leaning forward as he gazed at his boyfriend's image, "Long story."

"That's actually kind of adorable," Blaine chuckled, "Should we get superman undies, Kurt?"

"Captain America!" Kurt chirped, clapping his hands playfully.

"Um, can we stop talking about underwear, please?" Finn said, sitting up straighter on the sofa, "It's kinda making me uncomfortable." He leaned forward to rest his chin on my shoulder, slipping his hands around my waist.

"Anyway, Blaine," I giggled, " I have a surprise for you! We're going to throw an amazing Halloween party while you're here!"

"We're throwing a what?" Kurt asked, looking up at me, "Oh my God, our apartment's going to be such a mess."

"That's awesome!" Finn laughed, pushing Kurt, "We'll get it cleaned up, man."

"Guess this was a surprise for Finn and Kurt as well, huh?" Blaine teased. I blushed, and glanced back at my boys.

"I guess I forgot to tell them," I admitted, turning back to the computer, "But oh, Blaine, it's going to be so much fun! We'll invite our friends from NYADA and some people from Finn's show choir, and oh! We'll have a costume contest, and bob for apples, and so many yummy treats and…" She glanced back again with a blush, "And drinks."

"That actually sounds perfect, Rachel!" Blaine said, grinning, "I can't wait!"

"Yeah, dude, we all know my girl can plan a party!" Finn teased, ruffling my hair. I smoothed it back again, and tried to smile.

"Well, anyway, I would like some alone time with my boyfriend, thank you!" Kurt smiled, lifting the computer from the table, "Say goodbye, Blaine."

"Goodbye Blaine," he laughed, waving to us from the computer screen, "I'll talk to you all later. Kurt, seriously babe, stop bouncing. Making me sick over here!"

"Are you okay?" Finn asked once Kurt was out of the room, lifting me back up to sit on his lap, "You got kinda quiet all of a sudden."

"It's nothing, really," I shrugged, pressing my forehead to his, "I was just remembering the last party I threw… and it kind of gave me second thoughts about this one."

"Rach," Finn said softly, resting his hand on my thigh, "That was a long time ago. And yeah, we were both kinda in a weird place then. And maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh with the whole "clingy girl drunk" thing, but I was hurting." He pressed a kiss to my cheek, holding his lips there for a long moment.

"Yeah?" I whispered finally, resting my hand on top of his where it rested on my leg.

"Oh yeah," he laughed gently, pulling back to look at my face, "Just don't kiss Blaine this time, okay? I don't think I can handle having to deal with that twice.""I promise," I teased, brushing my nose against his again, "I plan to be kissing exactly one man at this party. I plan to be kissing exactly one man for the rest of my life, actually." Finn smiled, then, his cinnamon eyes warm with emotion.

"You know I love you." He whispered, burying his free hand in my long hair, gently twisting it between his fingers, "You know that, right?" I smiled, and traced my fingers down his cheek.

"I'm not quite sure," I teased, playing with the hair that curled slightly at the nape of his neck, "I know I love you, but you may need to remind me from time to time." He grinned.

"I love you." He stated firmly, glancing down at my lips before meeting my eyes. I smiled, smoothing my thumb across his bottom lip.

"You know-" I began, before his lips interrupted, pressing against mine in a heated kiss. I sighed, giggling slightly as my lips parted.

"Oh, I want to," he laughed, breaking our kiss to brush his lips across my jaw, pressing a sweet kiss to my ear, "I always want to."

XXGLEEXX

"They have Starbucks by our apartment, you know," Santana complained as we climbed the stairs out of the subway station, "We didn't have to come all this way. You could have asked Huds to make you a cup at home."

"Whatever, Santana," I laughed, linking my arm with hers and sticking my hands in my pocket against the autumn chill, "We're having a girl's day. Plus, I thought it would be fun to see Finn at work in his new job."

"Yeah, a little different then bolting on tires," she laughed, opening the door to the coffee shop for me, "Girls before women, tiny." I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Rach! 'Tana! Hi!," Finn grinned from behind the register, his eyes lighting up when he saw me. That right there, the fact that he looked at me like some kind of gift, even after dating for years and getting married, never failed to take my breath away. Santana and I stepped up to the register, and I winked at my husband.

"You sure are cute in that apron, Mr. Hudson," I said softly, while Santana rolled her eyes. Finn blushed, and licked his lips. I glanced behind me to see that someone had come up behind us, so I turned to order with a pout. Santana and I stepped aside to wait for our coffees, and I smiled as I watched Finn work.

"You are eaten up, girl," San laughed, taking her coffee from a tall brunette barista with a small 'thanks.'

"He's just so sexy," I sighed, winking at my friend before turning to spot Finn staring at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"God, you must be in love," she laughed as I accepted my coffee, "Frankenteen's a lot of things, but I wouldn't say sexy is one of them. Especially not while peddling coffee at a friggin' star bucks."

"You're loss than, 'Tana," I teased, leaning over the counter to wave at Finn. He glanced at the register, which was void of customers for the first time since we arrived, then sidled over.

"Thanks for coming by, babe," he whispered, grinning down at me, "It means a lot to me." I smiled and patted his hand where it rested on the counter.

"I'll see you at home, okay?" I said softly, losing myself in the liquid warmth of his eyes. God, I wish he wasn't working, or that this place was so full of people. I just wanted to lean up, press my lips to his and-

"Okay, enough of the eye sex," Santana said finally, curling her manicured fingers around my elbow and tugging me away, "People are going to start hurling their espresso. See you back at the pad, Finn." Finn sighed as Santana dragged me away, waving. I blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch, pressing his hand to his mouth.

"God, you two are precious, aren't you?" A silky voice mewed, causing my head to snap around for the source.

"Oh, hello Karrie," I said, glancing back to the counter to see that Finn had gone back to helping customers. Karrie smiled from her seat, drumming her nails on the side of her coffee cup.

"Come all this way for a cup of coffee?" She asked, nodding towards the espressos in our hands, "That's some kind of devotion to your man." I felt my eyes narrow. What the hell was her game, here?

"Well, I wanted to say hello to my _husband,_" I countered, glancing at Santana who was glaring daggers at the blonde, "Plus it's a gorgeous day for a walk, don't you think." Karrie just nodded, smiling as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Agreed," she said, snapping a fake, sweet smile onto her face, "Plus, this Starbucks is well run and has some of the best staff around." She glanced back at the counter, to Finn I was sure, before her eyes met mine again, "I come in here all the time."

"Well, that's great," Santana said finally, tightening her grip on my arm, "But I really think Rachel and I need to get going."

"Have a great day, Karrie," I said softly, my joy at seeing Finn doing so well at his new job hardening into insecurities and worry.

"You too, Rachel," she shrugged, turning away from us. I sighed, and began again for the door, when I heard a loud gasp.

"Oh, I am _so _sorry," Santana was practically yelling, handing several napkins to Karrie, "I didn't mean to spill a little on ya. It's hot, right?" She narrowed her eyes as the crowd in the star bucks, Finn included, returned to what they were doing. She bent forward and whispered, "Try anything funny, Cruella, and we will be having words. I told you to remember me, right?" She grinned, and patted the girl's shoulder, "Have a nice day."

" 'Tana, you're something else," I laughed as she linked her arm with mine again, pulling me back into the city.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! More Santana/Karrie/Rachel to come, plus Blaine's visit! He'll have a couple surprises of his own. Remember, REVIEWS = LOVE.**

**FINCHEL FOREVER.**


	14. Reunions

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for the reviews! I got so many for chapter 13! Speaking of chapter 13, I know it was riddled with spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I was just so excited to get it out to you guys that I didn't bother even glancing at it. I even committed my two pet-peeves! You're/Your and Then/Than. Boo. I'll fix it later. Plus, I know Starbucks is one word. Trust me. They know me by name in TWO different stores here in my hometown. My word processor just separated the words every other time I mentioned it, which was strange. That being said, I hope you enjoy Chapter 14. Please don't hesitate to review! Also, please follow me on tumblr ( ladeefinchel (dot) tumblr (dot) com.) and twitter: SoonerBrookie!**

"Wake up, wake up, _wake up!"_

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled without bothering to open my eyes, rolling over and tossing one arm over Rachel. She scooted closer, pressing a kiss to my bare chest.

"That would be your brother," she laughed against my skin, trailing her hand up my side. I groaned and pulled her even closer, tracing my nose along her hairline as I opened my eyes.

It was still dark.

Without letting go of Rachel, I glanced over my shoulder at the alarm clock on my bedside table. The bright red letters almost blinded me, but that was less painful than seeing the time.

"5:45?" I moaned, looping my leg over both of hers, "No. Not even. I don't know what the hell he's thinking, but I'm going back to sleep." A booming knock shook our door.

"I said rise and shine! Wakie wakie, eggs and bakie!"

I would kill my brother.

"Come on, baby," Rachel whispered in the dark, squeezing my side, "He's excited. Blaine's coming in today."

"At 10:20, Rach," I complained, pressing my face to her shoulder with a yawn, "His flight lands at 10:20. That's like, a million hours from now."

"That's like, 4 and a half hours from now," she teased, running her hands through my hair. I just grunted in reply, pressing a kiss to her skin. She giggled, "Plus, we have to get ready and it will actually take awhile to get to JFK on the trains."

"Cab," I moaned, "Let's take a cab."

"And pay an arm and a leg? No thank you." She smacked me gently on the ass, and said, "Now, outta bed Hudson!" I rolled over, facedown into a pillow, as she squirmed away from me.

"C'mon, get up!" Kurt yelled at the door, rattling the doorknob, "I don't care if you're having sex, just make it quick! I made breakfast!" His giggle faded as he made his way back to the kitchen.

"Well, that was awkward," I groaned, finally sitting up and swinging my legs off the side of our bed. Rachel just laughed as she pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"Hey, hey, hey," I frowned, "What are you doing? We had a pretty good thing going on there, Rach. Don't mess it up with clothes." She laughed, and came over to stand between my legs, dropping a kiss to my forehead.

"I kind of have to, Finn," she said softly, smoothing her hands over my shoulders, "I really doubt that your brother and our roommate would appreciate me prancing around the breakfast table in my panties."

"Well, I appreciate you in just your panties," I laughed, running my hands down her sides as I grinned up at her, "In fact, panties are optional."

"You're kind of cute, did you know that?" Rachel said, brushing her lips to mine before standing up straight, "Now throw a pair of pants on, handsome. We have to hurry up and eat so we can get in the shower." She winked at me before leaving the room.

"You don't play fair, Rach!" I yelled after her, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before following her into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" My brother sang, setting down his and Rachel's usual fruit plate before sliding my omelet in front of me on the table.

"Dude, it's too damn early to be so happy," I groaned, taking a big gulp of the milk he set in front of me before diving into the omelet.

"Blaine's coming in today," he sang, snapping me with the kitchen towel, "Of course I'm happy. Now hurry up and eat you two, so I can get the kitchen sparkling clean before we leave."

"It's fine," I muttered, glancing around our tiny kitchen. Sure, there were a couple of dishes here and there, but it always looked like this. Rachel called it cluttered, or something, but I thought it was kind of cozy. Like a real family lived here.

"Where's 'Tana?" Rachel asked, winking at me as she popped an apple slice into her mouth. Crap. It should be illegal to be that damn beautiful so early in the morning. I bet I looked like hell.

"She's already in bed," Kurt answered, slipping into his chair at the table, "She took extra hours at work, so she just got in before I woke you two sleepyheads up. That way she'll be able to get a few hours of sleep before we get back with Blaine."

I listened while my wife and brother chatted back and forth, savoring each bite of my omelet. They teased me about not being a morning person, and I just smiled around my eggs, too tired to say anything. I was happy for Kurt, I was. I knew he was excited about seeing his boyfriend after several months of being apart. But… seriously. Did the guy have to be so damn bouncy and stuff?

"Alright, Kurt," Rachel finally said, slipping her plate into the sink and mussing his hair, "I guess I better start getting ready to greet Blaine Warbler. We can't have him thinking I've fallen into mousy housewife mode." I choked on my last bite.

"Rach, you're not mousy, whatever that means. You're just as beautiful now as the day I met you. Hell, you're more beautiful, and-" she interrupted me with a kiss, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth as if she were still tasting my lips as she drew away.

"Relax. I'm teasing, Finn," she said, running her fingers through my messy morning hair, "I'm the happiest I've ever been. I promise." She dropped another kiss to my lips, "Now come on, baby. We've got to get you looking presentable too."

I tossed my dirty dishes into the sink and clapped Kurt on the shoulder before following Rachel out of the room. I closed the door behind us, flopping backwards onto our bed as Rachel hurried around the room. I propped my head up with my hands, watching as she flipped through my shirts in our closet, pulling out a sweater and a pair of jeans. She laid them out on the bed before smiling up at me.

"What?" She asked, blushing, "Do I have food in my teeth?" She grinned, showing me her pearly whites.

"No," I laughed, returning her grin, "You're just beautiful, that's all. Can't a guy just stare at his sexy, beautiful wife?" She smiled, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, someone's in a better mood," she teased, turning around to pull a clean pair of boxers out of a drawer, tossing them on the bed, "You were kind of a grump at breakfast."

"I was?" I asked as she pulled a yellow dress out of our closet and laid it next to my clothes on the bed. I raked- no racked- by brain, trying to remember.

"Yeah, you were pretty quiet," she said, sitting next to me on the bed, crossing her legs, "Kinda had me worried."

"Oh no, babe. I'm just tired. I love my brother, but his happy, singing, here let's have breakfast thing was a little too much for me this morning."

"Finn, he's happy." She said, taking my hand in both of hers, "Look at it this way. Imagine that, for whatever reason, we hadn't gotten married after graduation. That you hadn't come with me to New York. Imagine that you had to go months without seeing me. How would you feel the when the day of our reunion finally came along?" She just smiled when I couldn't say anything and climbed back off the bed. I watched as she pulled her clothes off and slipped into our bathroom before rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

Okay, so she got me there. Suddenly, Kurt's sunshine behavior this morning wasn't quite so annoying. I can't even imagine how much it would hurt, not seeing Rachel everyday. Not being able to hold her in my arms, wake her up in the morning with a kiss on her gorgeous nose, have her wake me up by tickling my side, not watching movies while cuddling on the couch…

Yeah.

I got that.

Hell, it was painful just _imagining _spending four months apart from her. It's like my heart is in two pieces now, and she's got one of those pieces. When she's gone, it's like I'm bleeding inside because of that missing piece or whatever.

And that's not being over-dramatic, okay? It's true.

I shook my head, trying to chase away the thoughts of being without Rachel. I felt tears sting my eyes, and I laughed at myself. _Pull it together, Hudson, _I thought, standing up and pulling my t-shirt over my head.

I poked my head into the bathroom door, which Rachel had left half open. She was singing some song I recognized from _Wicked, _and I smiled as I stepped out of my sweats, pushing aside the sliding glass door. She turned around quickly, laughing when I winked at her. I stepped into the shower, sliding the door closed behind me, and pulled her to me. She pressed a kiss to my chest as I buried my face into her wet hair, my hands tracing patterns up and down her back.

"It would have killed me," I whispered finally, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling back a little bit to look into her eyes, "Not being with you, like this? I get it, now." I leaned forward, tracing my lips across her jaw then down her neck, lingering at her collarbone.

"I know, Finn," she whispered, her hands gripping my shoulders as my tongue caught the water droplets on her bare skin, "But we don't have to worry about that. Ever.""Promise me?" I asked, standing, suddenly needing to hear her say it, "Promise me, Rachel, that as long as it's in our control, this is it. We won't be apart. Not really." Her eyes widened at the urgency in my voice, and she ran her hands down my chest, then slid them around my waist.

"I promise, Finn," she said seriously, her fingers digging into my skin a little bit, "We're forever. Baby, what brought this on though?" I sighed, and bent slightly to press my forehead to hers as the hot water washed over us.

"You just got me thinking," I said honestly, lacing my fingers with hers, "And I never wanna have to feel that kind of pain." I kissed her nose, letting go of one hand to weave my fingers through her hair, "I promise, too, Rach." I kissed her then, the heat of the water nothing compared to the heat I felt as our tongues met. I needed Rachel like I needed oxygen, water… I smiled when I felt, rather than heard, her sigh into our kiss.

If this was forever…

Than forever is perfect.

Glee Glee Glee

"Oh, it's here!" Kurt squealed, pointing to the board above our heads, "His flight landed five minutes ago." He turned around to grin at us, and Rachel pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek. I glanced up and saw Blaine making his way towards us from behind the security partition. I tapped Rachel's shoulder and she giggled when she looked up, turning Kurt around to face the same direction.

"Blaine," he said, well, almost sighed, which made me feel really awkward, like I was watching some sort of private moment a brother should never be witness too. He hurried towards his boyfriend, and I took a step forward to follow when Rachel grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"Give them a minute," she said softly, kissing my upper arm. I just nodded and watched as Kurt fell into Blaine's arms, grabbing his face and bringing it to his for a kiss. I blushed, awkwardly looking away as Rachel dabbed at tears on her cheeks. My eyes fell on a couple of guys, around our age, who were watching Kurt and Blaine with upset faces. I tightened my grip on Rachel's hand and took a few steps towards them.

"It's just not fuckin' right," I heard one of them say, shaking his head as he grabbed his bag, "It's disgusting." I glanced back at my brother and Blaine, who were still lost in their own little world.

"You dudes gotta problem?" I asked loudly, stepping to block their view of the little reunion. They were both several inches shorter than me, and just shook their heads, rolling their eyes.

"Nah, dude," one of them said over his shoulder as they walked away, rolling their luggage behind them, "Chill."

"That was so sweet, Finn," Rachel whispered, wrapping her arms around my middle. I smiled down at her and shrugged.

"It just pisses me off, you know?" I said, turning back towards Blaine and Kurt, who were heading our way, "Why can't my brother just love who he wants?" Rachel just grinned up at me for a couple of seconds, like she was proud or something, before pulling away to hug Blaine.

"Blaine Warbler!" She cooed, kissing him on the cheek, "It's been so long! We're going to have to take you for some karaoke while you're here. You just turned eighteen right?" Blaine laughed and shook my hand, then laughed harder when I pulled him into a "bro hug," slapping him on the back.

"Definitely, Rachel," he said, nodding, "Karaoke sounds amazing. Before we leave, though, I have a surprise for you guys. A couple, actually."

"Can it wait 'til we get to the apartment, love?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hand, "I want to show you our place." I glanced at Rachel, smiling.

"And we'll see it, sweetie, I promise," Blaine said, patting Kurt's shoulder, "But no, these surprises really can't wait." He turned around and waved his arm over his head. Kurt looked at me and shrugged, but I turned back to the partition and laughed when I realized what Blaine meant by "surprises. I was the tallest, so I was the first to see them.

"Looks like our couch is gonna be occupied this week, babe," I teased as she stood on tiptoe trying to see over everyone's heads.

"Oh my God!" She and Kurt said together when they caught sight of the people walking toward us.

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel laughed, her giggle echoing through the airport when he lifted her up in a hug, spinning her around playfully. I chuckled and smacked Sam on the back before he hugged Rachel, too.

"Finn fuckin' Hudson," Puck yelled, pretending to punch me in the stomach before hugging me, "Looks like Berry and Hummel are takin' care of ya." He ruffled Kurt's hair before pulling him into a sideways hug.

"I can't believe this," Kurt laughed, smacking Sam on the arm, "Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"Wanted it to be a surprise," Sam shrugged, "We were kinda hopin' you guys would have room at your place for two stowaways.""Of course we have room," Rachel grinned, taking my hand, "It's a small apartment, but we'll put you two up in the living room! I'm just so excited that you're here." Puck nodded, running his hand over his short hair.

" Ditch the 'hawk?" I asked, punching him playfully in the shoulder, "Makes you look old, dude."

"Kinda the point, dick," he laughed as he, Sam, and Blaine grabbed their bags from the carousel, "The ladies are going for a more mature look these days."

"Good luck with that one," Kurt scoffed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Rachel laughed, still excited over the reunion.

"Come on," she giggled, looping one arm through Puck's and the other through Sam's, "let's get back to the apartment. Santana's going to go insane when she sees you guys."

Glee Glee Glee

" It's about damn time," Santa yelled from the living room when we opened the door to our apartment an hour later, dragging Blaine's luggage with us. We left Puck and Sam in the hallway while the rest of us made our way into the apartment.

"Took forever for Blaine's bag to come around," I lied, stowing it near the kitchen. Santana rolled her eyes then stepped forward to hug Blaine.

"Long time, no see Pomade!" She teased, pinching his cheek before hugging him a second time, "Thank God you finally made it. I thought Lady was going to have a heart attack waiting for his Prince to show up."

"I missed you too, Santana," Blaine laughed, tugging on her ponytail, "Oh, hey, I've got something to show ya."

"A lady friend?" She asked with a laugh.

"Um, no," Blaine chuckled, glancing towards the door, "But I think it's still pretty fun."

"What are you talkin- oh holy SHIT, Trouty!" She laughed, slapping Sam's arm as he walked in the door, "What the hell are you doing here? And oh my God. Noah Puckerman." Noah scooped Santana up in a hug, causing her to cuss in Spanish before setting her down.

"This is perfect," Rachel said, almost in tears as she moved to close our front door, "Look at us. Together in New York."

"Yeah," I agreed, resting my arm across her shoulders as we watched our friends move into the living room, laughing as they caught up, "This is going to be the best week ever."

**A/N: Remember, reviews=love! **


	15. Finchel's got ya beat

**A/N: Hello, my loves! Thank you for the overwhelming reviews! You all are so amazing… A special shout out to my "twinsie," Sarah (sarsar93), for giving me so much encouragement while writing this story! Love her! I love you, too, for reading! Enjoy.**

"Hey babe," Finn said softly, coming up behind me where I was shredding cheese at the kitchen counter, "I came out of the bathroom and you had disappeared." He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his nose against my neck, his lips brushing the sensitive skin just under my ear. I put down the shredder and leaned back into him, rolling my head to give him better access. I felt him smile against my skin as he kissed across my shoulder, brushing the soft material of my dress aside.

"I was just trying to get dinner ready," I replied, running my hands over his arms before turning to slide them up his chest, "You can stay in here and help me if you want." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss my nose.

"We all just had pizza, like, two hours ago," he teased, his breath washing over my face, sweet with spearmint. I sighed, brushing my nose against his.

"I'm nothing if not the perfect hostess, but I could wait for you." I said before pressing my lips to his in a sweet kiss, looping my arms around his neck. His hands traced up my sides until they were cradling my face, his lips feather light against mine.

Okay.

I have always prided myself on being a strong woman. Independent. Determined. Unbreakable, even.

It wasn't always easy, growing up with two fathers. As a little girl, I could tell that people looked at my family differently then others. Little old ladies would stop and whisper behind their aged hands, gesturing towards my fathers and I as they strolled down the cereal aisle, swinging me playfully between them. Kids would giggle at my elementary school's pancake breakfast as I would introduce them to my "daddies." Once I heard a man mutter 'it's just not right' as we passed him in the park. I could never understand it… they loved me, loved each other, so much. What was wrong with people?

So I distanced myself. Not on purpose, really. When I was little, I became obsessed with becoming a star, an interest my parents had no problem entertaining. They enrolled me in dance lessons, piano lessons, voice… I was so busy with them, in fact, that before I realized what was happening, I had become an outcast. Someone no one knew well or cared to. By the time high school rolled around, I had built myself a wall of defense: I just wouldn't care. I was getting out anyway, going to New York. On the inside, I was dying for friends, people I could share my many fears with, as well as my dreams.

But I never thought I could have that, not in Lima.

That was fine.

I was a strong woman.

Independent.

Determined.

Unbreakable, even.

No weaknesses.

No friends, either.

Until I joined The New Directions.

Until I met Finn.

They had changed me, all of them, the three years we had spent together in McKinley. Saved me, really. I remained that strong, independent, determined young woman… but I learned I didn't have to do it alone. I still didn't have any weaknesses.

Except for one.

This.

I sighed as my lips parted, inviting him to deepen the kiss, tangling his dark hair between my fingers. I could never get enough of this, of him. After years of knowing him, my sweet drummer boy turned passionate man could still send my blood pumping through my veins to the rhythm of his body against mine.

Yes.

I have one weakness.

Finn Hudson.

I smiled into our kiss as his tongue brushed mine, lazy almost, teasing. I loosened my grip on his hair and trailed my hands down his front, tracing the planes of his chest beneath his gray t-shirt.

"Well, you two sure don't waste much time do ya?"

I jumped back from my husband as he spun around, trying to catch his breath. I giggled when I peeked around his tall frame to see Noah leaning against the breakfast table, wiggling his eyebrows at us. I brushed my fingers across my slightly swollen lips, Finn's taste lingering on my tongue.

"Caught ya, didn't I?" He teased, standing up and coming around the table, "You two are actin' like you are still in high schoolers and Leroy just caught ya in his princess' bed. Relax." He clapped his hand on Finn's shoulder and pulled the fridge door open.

"Can I help you, Puckerman?" I laughed finally, running my hand down Finn's arm before turning to our friend. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Got anything to drink, gorgeous?" He asked, pushing aside a carton of soy milk, and examining a bottle of organic apple juice, "I mean, besides this healthy shit?"

"Move, Noah," I groaned, pushing him away from the fridge and pulling open the second crisper, where I kept the cans of soda, "It looks like Kurt and I have some diet coke, Santana still has a couple of diet mountain dews, and-"

"Really?" Noah whined, peering over my shoulder, "Finn, are you really telling me you put up with this diet crap?" I stood up and pressed a can of Pepsi into his hand.

"There you go, you big baby," I teased, secretly thrilled that our friends already felt enough at home to raid our fridge, "Now get out of here. We'll be there in a minute?"

"In a minute, huh?" Finn asked, turning toward me as Noah left the room. I pressed a finger to his lips as he leaned forward to kiss me.

"Wouldn't go in there if I was you guys," we heard Noah warn the others in the living room, "I came _this _close to witnessing the conception of Finchel, Jr." I laughed a little, turning away from Finn to toss the newly shredded cheese into a Tupperware container.

"Dumbass," Finn muttered, and I felt him pressing behind me again, gripping my hips in his strong hands. His lips found the sensitive spot just beneath my ear, and I dropped my hands onto the counter, fighting the urge to drag him to our room.

"Honey, we can't," I said with an easy smile, somehow tearing myself away from his grasp to pop the container of cheese into the fridge, "We have a house full of guests."

"Wait a minute," Finn said, holding one hand, " Rachel Hudson, are you telling me we're not going to do anything while the guys are here?" I couldn't suppress my laughter at his serious expression.

"We're going to do plenty, Finn," I assured him, reaching for the hand he was still holding up and kissing his fingers, "We'll show everyone around our campuses, take them to the park… we have the Halloween party and rehearsals and-"

"You know what I mean, Rach," he laughed, swinging our hands between us as we made our way back into the living room. I pulled him to a stop, just out of sight of our friends and whispered,

"Trust me, baby. There will be plenty of that, too."

Because, really, who was I kidding?

Glee Glee Glee

"Now hang on a sec," Blaine said, leaning forward from his seat on the other side of Kurt, "You guys are competition?" I patted Kurt's knee and glanced up at Finn.

"It's true," I said softly, sharing a little smile with my husband, "we just found out last week."

"_Finn?" I called out, walking into our apartment. I shut the door behind me and slid my wrap off my shoulders, glancing around the living room, "Honey?"_

_I jumped when Kurt appeared out of nowhere in the doorway leading to the kitchen, my hand immediately flying to my chest._

"_Oh my gosh, Kurt," I exclaimed, dropping my purse onto the closest chair, "You scared the life out of me. Where's my husband? I know he has the day off, and it's Wednesday, so he wouldn't be at school."_

"_He found out," he said quietly, patting my shoulder, "Just a few minutes ago. I heard him swear, so I peeked into your room to make sure he was okay." I sighed, nodding my understanding._

_I crossed the apartment to the tiny hallway that led to the bedrooms and stopped in front of our door. Really, it wasn't a big deal. At all. But I could see how Finn would be worried… Worried about my reaction._

"_Honey?" I said again, opening the door quietly and slipping into our room, blinking against the bright, late afternoon sun leaking through the blinds of the window above our bed. Finn looked up from our computer desk, frowning._

"_Hey, baby," he said, softly, glancing back down at the computer, "I've got to tell you something." I sighed and crossed the room as he opened his arms to me. I slipped onto his lap, smoothing the hair that curled behind his ear._

"_I know, Finn," I told him, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, "They told us days ago. I just didn't want to say anything to you. I knew it was just a matter of time before you found out."_

"_You knew?" He asked, his shoulders hunching around me slightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "And you're okay with it?"_

"_Of course, silly," I assured him, resting my hand on top of one of his, "It really isn't that big of a deal. In these competitions, the top three progress to the next round. So really, we don't have to necessarily beat each other, at least not in the beginning. Just the other teams."_

"_I just don't like it," he said softly, pressing his face into my neck, "I already hated the idea of competinig without you, but now I have to compete against you? Not cool." I shivered slightly as his lips brushed my skin, sending heat through my limbs._

"_Against my team, love," I corrected, "I won't be doing anything but singing in the background for this one. This is your time to shine. Take it." He lifted his face to mine and kissed me softly on the lips._

"_Singing with Karrie isn't the same," he pouted, his words sending a happy chill through my body. Damn right it wasn't._

"_She's a very talented singer," I said, surprised that I was able to keep a straight face, "It's just different." I looked up as Kurt poked his head into the door._

"_So you knew, huh?" Finn asked, resting his head on my shoulder, still hugging me close._

"_I knew," Kurt agreed as we shared a laugh "Game on, dear brother."_

"Well, I think it's cool that you guys are being so great about it," Sam said, grabbing a bag of chips from the coffee table and tossing a few into his mouth, "So if Finn gets first he won't have to sleep on the couch?"

"Oh, trust me," Santana laughed, "I don't know what Finn would have to do to get Berry to toss his ass outta bed, but that's not it." I tore my eyes away from Finn's, landing them on Santana's laughing face.

"Oh really, now?" Noah laughed, " 'Cause I think Rachel would view making her lose a competition worthy of couch time for her old man."

"Maybe the old Rachel," Kurt muttered with a playful gleam in his eye, earning him a famous Rachel Berry smack to the arm.

"Yeah, maybe," Santana agreed, "Definitely. But not our new, married, big apple Rachel. God knows why, but she's addicted to whatever it is that Finnocence is givin'."

"Santana!" I gasped, looking towards my husband for help. He just held up his hands, laughing.

"Bit of a nympho, princess?" Noah asked, patting Finn on the back. I just stood up, swinging my hair over my shoulder, prepared to storm into the kitchen. I didn't have to discuss my sex life, no matter how amazing it was. Finn caught my eye though, and winked.

What the hell, right?

I was an adult.

I was married.

And damn right, I loved my husband.

And his body.

"Nah, she's still the same Rach," Sam shrugged, teasing, "See she's about to leave us. Look at that blush!"

"Is that right, Samuel?" I asked? I turned towards my man and grinned, taking the two steps necessary before I stood in front of him. I glanced over my shoulder, smiling shyly, then straddled my husband's lap, drawing his face to mine.

"What ar-" he started to ask before I silenced him with my lips, gripping either side of his face. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, tightening my fingers around in his hair as I pressed down onto him, ignoring the murmurs of our friends. We broke apart finally, and I pressed a kiss to his freckled nose as I moved myself into a more ladylike position on his lap.

"Holy _fuck, _Berry," Noah whooped, "Finn, you're a lucky ass bastard, y'know that?" Finn just nodded, a goofy smile brightening his face.

"And here I was ready to bet that you guys would finally push Finchel out of the publicly oversexed winners circle," Santana said to Kurt and Blaine, feigning sadness, "but sorry, baby boys, I think they still have you beat."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I just wanted to illustrate their friendships before moving on! Not much Sam, I know, but he'll be around. Come back for Chapter 16, in which Puck and Sam visit Adelphi… and meet Karrie! Remember, reviews=love! **

**Oh, and as always, I apologize for numerous typos, blah blah blah. I wanted to get this to you tonight, so I didn't proof read.**

**This is the last time for that! The rest will be polished. ****J**

**Kisses!**


	16. No snoozing of any kind

**A/N: Hi lovelies! Sorry it's been so long… But I loved writing this one, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I had several requests for more Finchel smut, and I didn't realize it had been so many chapters since the last. So, as a special thank you, readers, I included some Finchel 'Morning lovin',' as Finn says! Enjoy!**

**Here's my usual typo apology. =( I didn't have time to go over this closely, DESPITE it being so late.**

"Shut up," I muttered, throwing my hand out towards my alarm clock, slapping the snooze button. I buried my face into my pillow and stretched, settling in for another fifteen minutes of sleep.

A certain beautiful brunette had other plans.

" Morning, beautiful," I whispered sleepily, rolling over onto my back when I felt her soft hand tracing up my side.

"Good morning to you," she giggled, and I groaned when she swung one leg over my middle, pulling herself up to straddle my waist.

"Oh," she said softly, rotating her hips slightly and brushing her center against my growing erection, "Looks like someone hopes it's going to be a _very _good morning." I grinned, running my hands up her legs to rest on her hips. I smiled up at her, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of blue panties (one of my favorites), her skin looking light blue in the dim, early morning light.

"I love you," I said, waiting for the sleep to clear completely from my mind. She smiled and fell forward to press a kiss to my bare chest, tracing her tongue along my nipple. She reached and turned off my alarm before brushing her tongue up my neck, along my jaw, before tracing the outline of my ear.

"That's good," she teased, her breathy whisper warm against my skin, "because I've got ideas on how to spend our last few minutes before this apartment explodes with our friends." She twisted the fingers of one hand in my hair, dragging the other back down my chest, her thumb brushing my nipple, "And it doesn't involve snoozing of any kind."

"God, Rach," I whispered as she pressed a trail of kisses along my jaw, her nails slipping down my bare stomach. She lifted her chin and brushed her lips over mine, once, twice, three times, so softly I wasn't sure it had happened at all. I ran my hands up her bare back, then buried them in her hair, lifting my own head to reach her lips. I swallowed her gasp as I kissed her, pushing my tongue past her lips to meet hers.

God, I loved her.

Everything about her.

Her voice, her laugh, her beautiful heart, her _taste_.

It was scary, sometimes, how much I loved her.

How much I _needed _her.

Especially when we were together.

Like this.

Each time she kissed me, it felt like I was learning to breathe again. So, I drew her in. Holding her close, imagining that I could feel her sinking through my skin.

Rachel was a part of me.

There was no me anymore, not without her.

She broke away suddenly, sitting up again as I licked my lips, still sweet from her kiss. I reached to smooth my thumb over her swollen lips, dark pink as they curled up into my favorite smile. Without warning, she pressed against my erection, her eyes dark as she watched me. I threw my head back against the pillow, lifting my hips to meet her, tightening my fingers around hers when she grabbed my hands.

"Do you like that, baby?" she teased, and even in the dim light I could see the pink blush spread across her chest and stomach. I ran both hands up her stomach, then pressed my palms against her breasts, circling her nipples with my thumbs.

"Do you like that?" I teased right back, feeling myself twitch under her as she tossed her head back, running her hands up my arms until her hands rested on top of mine.

Fuck, she was beautiful.

It made me so hot just to know that this was all for me. No one else had ever seen Rachel like this and no one ever would. This was _my _Rachel Berry -no- Hudson.

No one else would ever know that running my tongue over her nipple would make her chocolate eyes darken, or that if I whispered 'I love you' along her inner thighs she would lift her hips and murmur it back to me.

No one else would ever know the way her skin almost tasted like the fruit she ate every morning, sweet against my tongue, or that her hands found their way into my hair when I traced my tongue down her stomach.

No one else would ever know just _how _perfect we were together.

It was our little secret.

"Now, be quiet," she whispered with a smile as she gently pushed my hands away, leaning forward to kiss my chest again. She slid down my legs, pressing firm, wet kisses into my stomach, her nails running over my nipples. She slipped her hands down my sides, glancing up at me as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of my boxers. Her warm, wet tongue dipped into my belly button as she smiled up at me. Every time we did this, Rachel got braver.

In the beginning, we had shared sweet touches and looks.

I had taken care of her, making sure she was happy, always happy, when we had sex.

No, when we made love.

I didn't fucking care what Puck though about me if I called it that.

That's what it was.

But now, Rachel wasn't afraid to take control.

She knew the power she held over me…

And God, she loved it.

She swept her tongue along the waistband of my boxers before she slowly began to tug them down, her eyes finding mine as she brushed her lips down my legs as she tossed them aside.

"God, Rach," I moaned, trying to reach her to pull her back to me. She just smiled and shook her head, holding up a finger to her lips.

"Shh," she said softly before tracing her tongue back up the inside of my leg, her hands running over my calves. I held my breath when I felt her lips brush over my erection, causing my hips to buckle. She giggled against my skin, caressing my stomach, her nails pulling a little as she slid her hand up and down my front.

She slowly ran her tongue up my length, sliding her other hand around my leg, hugging it to her. I bit my lip as she closed her lips around me, drawing me into her mouth, pressing her tongue against my skin.

"Baby," I choked after a few minutes, reaching to brush her long hair out of her face, blowing out a huff of air when I saw her glance up with a smile, her pink lips pressed around me. Fuck.

"Baby," I said again, propping myself up on my elbows, "Rach, you're gonna have to stop, or this is all gonna be over." She pulled herself away from me, and I fell back flat on the bed again when she ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip.

"I can't help but get a little carried away," she whispered, pressing another kiss to my stomach as she crawled back over me, straddling my waist again. She leaned forward to brush her lips up my chest, moving to lie flat on top of me. She smiled down at me, brushing both hands through my hair as she kissed my lips, her tongue gently teasing mine. When I broke away for air, she brushed her lips over my ear, her breath hot against my cheek.

"Because I love the way you taste."

Holy shit.

I tightened one arm around her waist and flipped us over, causing Rachel to shriek. She giggled when she found herself suddenly below me, my hips pressing hers into the mattress. With a groan as she wiggled beneath me, I found her lips again, teasing them open with my tongue. She hitched one leg around my waist and gripped my shoulders, pulling herself up against me as I brushed my lips across her jaw and down her neck. I lingered at her collarbone, grazing her skin with my teeth, tasting the familiar sweetness that was 100% Rachel.

"Finn," she sighed, running her hands through my hair as I traced my tongue lower down her chest, pressing a gentle kiss to the soft skin between her breasts. I smiled to myself as I circled my tongue around one nipple, my heart jumping when her breath hitched. There was nothing I loved more than to hear my wife whisper my name in the darkness of our bedroom. I was hers, she was mine.

Ours.

"I love you," I whispered as I shifted my attention to her other breast, one hand slipping down her side to hold her hips steady as she tried to swivel them beneath me. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Her response was in the way she moaned as I nipped at the skin of her stomach, my tongue tracing a hot trail down to her bellybutton. I slid lower on the bed, dipping my fingers slightly into the waistband of her panties before rubbing her softly through the fabric. I bit my lip when I felt the damp heat, and lowered my head to press a kiss there.

"Not fair," she laughed breathlessly, lifting her hips again. I grinned and hooked my fingers through the waistband of her panties, pulling them off of her. I lifted one of her legs and looped it over my shoulder, running my hand up the outside as I pressed kisses to her milky inner thigh. Slowly, I brushed the fingers of my free hand over her heated center, then pressed my thumb to 'the magic button' as I had called it in high school, slipping one finger into her heated folds.

"God," she murmured, tightening around me as I added a second finger, my tongue still tracing patterns against the skin of her thigh. I bent my fingers slightly, moving them slowly within her, my thumb circling. I lifted my hand to watch her as she tossed her head back against my pillow, her dark hair spilling across the bed. Tearing my gaze away from her, I replaced my thumb with my tongue, tasting my affect on her as I held her by the hip with my free hand. I grazed my teeth against her gently, my fingers quickening within her.

"No," she managed to murmur between moans, lifting her head, "Finn, please." I smiled up at her, slowing my fingers before sliding them from her. I moved up her body, taking my time to taste the sweet skin of her stomach, her breasts, her neck, before finally finding her lips. I settled between her spread legs, sighing into her mouth as our tongues met again, urgent and heated. When she ran one leg up my side, I took the opportunity and thrust into her quickly, swallowing her moan along with mine. I thrust into her with long, strong strokes, pulling back to watch her face.

"Look at me," I managed, running my thumb along her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me, biting her lip each time I thrust into her.

"You're so beautiful," I breathed between thrusts, lowering my face to press it into her neck, holding myself above her as my thrusts quickened. I felt her nails grazing my skin as her hands ran over my shoulders and down my back, clutching me closer. I thrust harder, faster, twisting her hair between the fingers of one hand. She had worked me up so much before, I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost it. I lifted my face again, gasping against her parted lips, tasting her bottom lip with my tongue.

"Finn…"She moaned against my lips, raising her hips again and again, meeting each thrust. I tightened my hold on her hair as I kissed her, slipping one hand between our joined bodies to massage her.

"Come with me," I whispered into our heated kisses, my thrusts becoming less controlled, erratic, as I fought not to lose myself before she did, "Baby…" I pressed my thumb against her, hard, as I thrust into her. I felt her tighten around me, her walls fluttering against my length as she pressed her feet down the back of my legs, her cries silenced by my lips. I grabbed her hip and gave a final thrust, losing my self inside of her, dropping my face to her shoulders.

I collapsed against her, my fear of crushing her long gone from experience. I felt her sigh beneath me, her fingers brushing through my hair as I pressed my face into her neck, my lips gently kissing her skin. I could feel her heart beating against my chest, and just like every time before, I would swear it's rhythm matched mine. Was that even possible? For us, I felt like it could be.

"I love you," she whispered after she caught her breath, turning her face to press a kiss to my ear. I smiled, lifting my head to kiss her lips, the heated urgency replaced with tenderness.

"I love you more," I said softly, kissing her back, not yet ready to remove myself from her. Finally, I rolled to the side, stretching out on my back beside her. She pressed a kiss to my bare, sweaty chest, and smiled up at me.

"Better than a snooze?" she asked, tracing her fingers along the skin of my stomach. I laughed and caught her hand, bringing it up to me so I could press a kiss into her smile.

"Best way to wake-up ever," I grinned, brushing her dark hair away from her face. She returned my smile, then lifted herself up to plant another kiss on my lips before glancing at the clock.

"Time to get up," she said softly, sitting up and swinging her legs off the side of our bed. I smiled and ran my hand down her bare back as I sat up too, pressing my lips between her shoulder blades.

"I think I already did," I teased, laughing against her skin. She giggled and pushed me back onto the bed as she stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. I watched as she grabbed a clean pair of panties and a pair of boxers from our dresser. She tossed the boxers onto the bed with a wink.

"Come on, baby. It's not long before everyone will be up and hungry," she hurried into the bathroom, flipping on the light, before turning to grin at me, "Guess we're going to have to shower together to save time."

She laughed as I kicked off the sheets and practically sprinted across our room to join her.

GLEE

"Shh," Rachel whispered as we tip-toed out of our bedroom after our shower, giggling at the way way Puck's head was hanging off the side of the sofa as he snored.

"Some things never change," I laughed quietly, following her into the kitchen, "When we were kids and I would sleep over at his house, I would sleep on a pallet beside his bed. He friggin' drooled on my face all the time."

"Ew, Finn!" She said, crinkling her nose as she switched on the kitchen light, "That's disgusting!"

"But true," I shrugged, running my hand down her back, feeling the smooth material of her dress beneath my palm.

"Well, only my drool is allowed anywhere near y6ur face from now until forever, is that clear?" She giggled, sticking her tongue out at me as she tied a pink apron around her waist.

"Gross, Rachel," I wrinkled my nose this time, pushing her playfully.

Actually…. That was all kinds of hot.

God, she freakin' had me hot this morning. Why did our friends have to be sleeping just a few feet away?

"Just fact, honey," she teased, opening the fridge and pulling out some fruit and a couple bottles of juice, "Now help me get breakfast ready for the troops!"

"Would that include me?" Sam asked, standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. Rachel laughed and tossed him an orange.

"Private Evans!" she said with a nod, grabbing a glass from one of the overhead cabinets, "Do you want some apple juice, Sammy? Or maybe some green tea?"

"Actually, do you have anything stronger?" He asked, "I have a feeling I'll need the caffeine to get me through the day."

"I hear ya, man," I said, clapping him on the back as I reached into the pantry for my can of Folger's, "I have to have some coffee every morning. It will be ready in no time."

"Can't a guy get some damn sleep in here?" Puck yelled from the living room. Rachel giggled and handed me three mugs from the cabinet.

"Guess Puck will need some of that as well!"

I listened and scrambled up some eggs as Rachel and Sam chatted as she sliced the fruit, arranging it by color on a platter. So far, I had been able to avoid feeling too homesick in New York. Sure, there were times I really missed my mom and Burt, Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste… but I lived with the one person who had, in less than three years time, become my home more than Lima or any other town ever could be. Listening to Sam talk about The New Directions made me remember all of those times we had sung in the choir room, the heartaches, the laughter, the make-ups, the break-ups…

"Burnin' your eggs, Frankenteen," Santana said suddenly, coming into the room, Puck dragging his feet behind her. She switched off the burner and grabbed the spatula from my hand to scrape the eggs into a bowl, smirking at me.

"What's on your mind, dude?" Puck asked, falling into the chair beside Sam, muttering a sleepy 'hey princess' to Rachel.

"Probably what he and Rachel were up to this morning," Santana said easily, twirling the spatula, "Listen, Hudsons, I know you two thought you were being quiet, but no such luck." "Santana!" Rachel laughed, glancing at me before looking back down at the fruit. Puck and Sam laughed as I turned back to my friend.

"I was just remembering the old days, man," I admitted, taking the bowl of eggs from 'Tana and setting it on the table, "About how the New Directions changed my life." I winked at Rachel, then leaned forward with my hand on her hip to kiss her blushing cheeks.

"Yeah, we had some good times," Santana laughed, shaking her head, "Do you remember Berry's house party?" I made a face, remembering.

"It tastes like pink!" Sam laughed, nudging Rachel's side as they all laughed.

"Shut up, Sam!" she blushed, "At lease I was never part of the Bieber experience or whatever that was!" I laughed with them at that one, remembering what an ass I had made of myself chasing after Quinn again junior year. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Then came Senior year," San agreed, pouring herself some coffee, "Puckerman, why don't you go grab my yearbook from my room?"

" 'Cause I'm a guest here, woman," he laughed, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair.

"What did you just call me?" Tana demanded, glaring at him.

"Shit, I'm goin', I'm goin'," he groaned, slipping out of the kitchen.

"That's what I thought," 'Tana muttered before yelling over her shoulder, "Should be on my dresser."

We heard a high pitch shout then.

"Oh, fuck," Puck yelled with a laugh, "I am so sorry, dudes." We heard a door slam, and he came back into the room, shaking his head.

"Holy shit!" he laughed, pretending to shutter, "I just got an eye full of Warbler ass!"

GLEE

"So, what did ya guys think of the campus?" I asked Puck and Sam when I met them outside the union after class.

"It's not bad," Sam said with a nod, glancing around, "Puck's already gotten himself a handful of numbers."

"Dude, don't sound so surprised." Puck laughed, "These little college chickies aren't gonna know what hit them once they get a taste of the Puckasaurus." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," I said, hitching my backpack over my shoulder and leading them towards the music building, "We're gonna be late. I'm really excited that you guys get to see one of my rehearsals. We're pretty good!"

"Finny!" Karrie yelled from the bench in front of the building, standing up and hurrying towards us. I smiled and hugged her before turning to introduce her to the guys. I frowned when I noticed the weird looks on their faces. What was their problem?

"Uh, guys," I said, trying to ignore it, "This is Karrie. She's the female lead. Karr, this is Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans." She smiled and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you Sam, Noah," she said.

"Puck," he corrected, with a shrug, glancing over at Sam, "Anyway, we better get inside, right? Finnessa was going on and on about being late."

"He's so good about that," Karrie smiled, "He's always the first to arrive."

"Well, that's Rachel's good influence," Sam said firmly, following us into the building, "Finn was a mess back in high school."

"I was a mess without Rach period," I laughed, opening the door for Karrie, and I glanced back to see Puck and Sam share a smile and relax a little bit. Seriously. What was going on?

I introduced the guys to my friends, laughing when Puck corrected everyone who called him Noah. I'm sure there was only one person in the world he would accept his first name from, and that was Rachel. I left the two of them with Matt and Karrie when I went to find Dr. Koll to ask her about a couple of notes she had given me last rehearsal.

"Yeah, we've known Finn and Rachel for years," Puck was saying when I came back, Sam nodding along with him, "And I can't tell you how much we love those two."

"Oh, you're friends with Rachel too, then?" Karrie asked. Puck nodded.

"My hot little Jewish American Princess?" He asked, using his old nickname for her, "Hell yeah, I am. She's amazing, isn't she Sammy boy?"

"Rachel's helped me out more than once in the two and a half years I've known her," Sam agreed, "She's probably the nicest person you'll ever meet. Same with Finn."

"Oh well, I know Finn's a sweetheart," she said with a shrug, "But I've only met Rachel a couple of times, she just seems so uptight."

"Hey," Sam said, but I interrupted him, sitting between him and Karrie.

"She's not uptight at all, Karr," I said with a shake of the head, "She's determined and organized, sure, but she's also-"

"A hot little fireball!" Puck finished, glaring at Karrie, rubbing his jaw, "Shoulda heard the noises she had coming out of Finnegan this morning.""The hell, Puck?" I grinned as Matt and Sam laughed. I couldn't be mad, because I was damn proud of the affect Rachel had on me.

"Sounded like a flock of damn geese!" Sam agreed, " A bunch of birds named, 'God, Rach…'"

"And 'baby, fuck,'" Puck finished, giving him a high five. I shook my head, trying not to laugh. I knew Rachel would be embarrassed if she knew how much they had heard this morning.

"Gross," Karrie said, rolling her eyes as she stood up and walked away.

"See ya later, lady!" Puck yelled after her. I felt bad as I watched Karrie walk away. I didn't mean for the guys to make her uncomfortable. I got up and jogged after her.

"You okay?" I asked, touching her shoulder.

"Perfect," she said with a smile, turning around, "Just needed to get you away so we could practice your solo for the preliminaries!" I laughed and started to sing, catching Puck's eye as I turned to house.

Why the hell were he and Sam looking at me like that?

GLEE

"Okay, so, um, what the hell, dude?" Puck asked later that evening as we rode the subway back into Manhattan, slapping me on the back of the head.

"Shit, Puck!" I yelled, before apologizing to the old lady who sat on the other side of me, "What the he- sorry, ma'am- what the heck was that for?"

"Flirting with that Karrie tramp," he said, slapping me again, "That is not okay, dude. And that's comin' from me."

"Flirting?" I asked, making a face, "What? I wasn't flirting with her at all. She's my friend. I treat her the same way I did 'Cedes, Tina, and them."

"Okay, Finn," Sam spoke up, "I believe that you're just a nice guy making new friends. But Karrie? Well, she was definitely flirting with _you."_

"Not even, Sam," I argued.

"Yes, even."

"She's a friend," I said again, shaking my head, "Rachel knows that."

"Does she?" Puck asked, then said, "Dude, look. You're our boy. We love ya. But we love that sneaky hot little wife of yours too. Do you even realize how lucky you are dude? Don't mess that up."

"I would never do anything to mess up my marriage," I said, shrugging, "I can't believe you guys are even talking to me about this."

"We're lookin' out for you, Finn," Sam said, glancing at Puck, "I mean, she's all over you. I don't know how you can't see it." I rolled my eyes.

"It would kill Rachel if you ever-"

"Let me stop you right there, Puck," I interrupted, turning slightly in my seat so I could face him better, "Rachel is my world. My life. Okay? You'll never know how I feel about her… I'm not even sure it's normal to feel this way at our age, but I do." I felt a goofy smile stretch across my face.

"She's perfect, ya know? Like, when we walk down the street holding hands, I just want to point at her and yell 'see this girl? This beautiful woman holding my hand? Yeah, she's mine.' I wake up every morning and automatically reach for her, just to feel her close to me. When she smiles at me, it's like my whole fucking world just stops." I shook my head, "Do you know, every single time I see a baby, I think about her? I know it's too soon, and we have years before we're ready for that, but I can't help it. I see a baby, and I think about Rachel, about us. What will our baby look like? Will we have a little girl with her mother's beautiful voice and nose? With my eyes and freckles? I see our lives, guys. That's forever, you know?"

"Wow, Finn," Sam said with a smile, reaching across Puck to pat my shoulder, "That's amazing, dude."

"Look at you, all grown up and shit," Puck laughed, punching my arm, "Okay, okay, you love Rachel. We've known this for years. You're stuck on her for good." He paused, then shrugged.

"Still don't like that Karrie bitch, though."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll try to be quick post chapter 17! Remember, Reviews = Love! **


	17. This is Us

**A/N: Hi again, lovelies! I just wanted to say thank you once again for reading TWB, and also for all the great feedback! I love hearing from you, and you guys are truly my inspiration to keep writing. Some of you have asked for more Klaine, and I'm trying. It's hard, though, since this is a story told from Finchel's POVs. I'll keep working on that, though! Also, thank you to my soul twin, Sarah, for keeping me in line with the story and letting me bounce ideas off of her! Reviews are love! ;) **

**Oh, one last note. I would LOVE to have a cover photo for this story, but I just don't have the time to create one! If you come up with one, please send it to me at ladeefinchel ! If I receive more than one, I'll choose the cover that best portrays the story! You'll get full credit, of course! I would love you forever! **

"Why do you take so many damn pictures with that guy, Rach?" Finn groaned, looking over my shoulder as I uploaded some new pictures onto Facebook.

"Because he's my friend, Finn," I replied, giving him the same answer I had repeated since I met Riley the month before, "You really have to stop being such a baby."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, sitting on the edge of our bed to tug on his shoes and socks. I sighed and closed my laptop, shaking my head. I could tell by the way the back of his neck was flushed red that he was getting upset.

"It's not supposed to mean anything," I assured him, crawling across our bed to rest my chin on his shoulder, pressing my front against his back, "I just thought we were past this stuff, you know?" I brushed my lips against his cheek, looping my arms around his chest.

"What stuff?" he shrugged, tying his shoe and dropping his foot to the floor, turning his chin so his nose brushed against mine.

"The jealous boyfriend stuff, Finn," I breathed, pressing a light kiss to his lips and sitting back on the bed, "We're married now, honey. You're my husband. You can't get so upset every time I have straight male friends."

"You're friends with Puck and Sam," he argued, tying the laces on his other sneaker.

"They're both your friends, too," I pointed out with a shrug, grabbing my camera from the bedside table and scooting towards him again, "You have nothing to worry about with Riley. At all." I pressed a kiss to his cheek and held out the camera in front of us, "Now smile."

"What are you doing?" He asked, and I could feel his cheek relax under my lips as he smiled naturally. I took the picture, than pressed my cheek to his for another.

"Taking pictures with my man, of course," I laughed, sticking my tongue out for a silly one. I turned the camera around to look at the last photo, and giggled into his shoulder when I took in his crossed eyes and goofy grin.

"Okay, this is my favorite," I teased, kissing his cheek one last time before hopping off the bed, and strapping on some heels.

"Hey!" Noah yelled suddenly, banging on our door, "Are we gonna do this shit or what?" He kept slamming his hand against our door.

"Finn, let him in before he breaks it," I sighed, rolling my eyes as Finn stood up to let Noah into our bedroom.

"What the hell, Puck?" He laughed, pulling the door open and stepping aside as his best friend moseyed into our room.

"Thought we would be waiting on you two forever," he replied, flopping back onto our bed and resting his hands behind his head. He grabbed the camera I had left on the bed and started flipping through it.

"Dude, you do _not _photograph well," he laughed, showing us the cross-eyed picture of Finn. I grabbed the camera and tucked it into my clutch.

"I disagree, Noah," I said, shaking my head and kicking him softly in the shin, "My husband is quite photogenic. Of course, you wouldn't want to see many of his best. They're for my eyes only." Noah sat up and punched him playfully in the side.

"Dude, you dog," he laughed, standing up.

"Yes, he's a dirty asshole," I laughed, pulling my hair back into a loose ponytail at my neck, "But we really have to go. It's getting late." I winked at two of my favorite boys and led the way out of our bedroom.

"Damn," I heard Noah mutter to Finn, "You're one lucky bastard. When did Berry become such a firecracker?"

"Shut up about my wife, man," Finn laughed.

I rolled my eyes, giggling, and knocked on Kurt's door. I could hear both he and Blaine giggling inside, and I blushed, not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Hey, boys," I called, rapping my knuckles on the door again, "We're ready to head out! We'll wait for you guys, downstairs, alright?" I hurried down the hall quickly, giggling again at Kurt's delayed response.

"We'll be right there!"

GLEE

"I'm so excited!" I yelled, ducking under Blaine's arm and hugging his waist, "It's been forever since we've sung together."

"She's your problem now, handsome," Kurt teased, poking his boyfriend's cheek as we strolled down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, the rest of us have had to suffer our fair share of Berry-oke moments long enough," Santana laughed, tagging along behind us with the rest of the group, "It's your turn, Warbler."

"I love singing with you, babe," Finn called out, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I turned around to beam at him, then laughed when Santana kicked him.

"Stop kissing your wife's pretty little ass, Hudson," she said, "You know you could use a break from the show tunes."

"Well, that's why I have Blainers here," I said over my shoulder, tightening my arms around him as Kurt laughed. Blaine tightened his arm around me, too, chuckling.

"After you, our two little starlets," Kurt sang with a wink, opening the door and ushering us inside. I let go of Blaine and led everyone to our usual table, taking it as a good sign that it was empty.

"Should I order us all some sodas?" Finn asked, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it over the back of his chair.

"Water for me, baby," I said, running my hand down his arm before squeezing his wrist, "I want to make sure my vocal chords are in tip-top shape!"

"Rachel," Sam laughed, shaking his head, "This isn't exactly a competition or anything. This is Karaoke with old friends. Have a diet coke!" I shook my head.

"You never know who may be in the audience, Sammy," I argued, glancing around the club, "Who knows, a producer, an agent-"

"A bunch of NYU goofs and a couple of old creepers," Santana finished with a laugh, pulling me down into a chair, "But you won't change her mind, Trouty. She's sure she'll be discovered in here."

"I'm not sure of anything, 'Tana," I disagreed, watching as Finn grabbed the drinks, "All I'm saying is that it's a good idea to be prepared. I've choked once in my life. I'm not about to do it again."

"Tell Finn that."

" 'Tana!" I blushed.

"Come on, beautiful," Blaine said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Santana, "We better go put our names down!"

GLEE GLEE

"You were amazing, Rach!" Blaine laughed, hugging my shoulders as we made our way back to the table after a particularly amazing rendition of Taylor Swift's 'Ours.'

"I forgot how well we sing together!" I laughed, stopping dead in my tracks when we were halfway across the club.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows drawing together as he looked across the room, "Who the heck are all those people, Rach?" I shook my head, then put one step in front of the other, trying to ignore her screech of a laugh.

"Some of Finn's friends from Adelphi," I muttered, hanging on tight to Blaine as we approached the group. I caught Kurt's eye, and he stood up, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"You guys were amazing!" He laughed, before whispering in my ear, "I swear, they just got here, Rachel. I thought 'Tana was going to blow a gasket when Karrie walked in." I glanced over his shoulder at my other best friend, who was staring daggers at the tall blonde who had taken my chair next to Finn.

"Is your hair naturally blonde, Skipper?" She asked suddenly, arching an eyebrow. Karrie turned away from Finn, her mouth opening in shock.

"Okay, babe," Kurt said, pulling away from me and reaching for Santana's arm, "Come with me, San. Let's go pick out a song!" He made a face at me as he tugged her away from the table.

"Well, that was kind of rude, right?" Karrie asked Finn, who just shrugged. She turned and smiled up at me, giving a fake little wave, "Oh, hi, Rachel! You two weren't shabby up there." Finn stood up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had picked up on my mood.

"So, the whole gang, huh?" I asked, trying not to sound too angry.

"Yeah, I thought I would invite 'em," he said, "Is that cool?""Sure," I lied, glancing at the group.

"Um, I don't believe we've met," Blaine said politely, holding his hand out to the blonde, "I'm Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine."

" Blaine? That's precious," she giggled, causing Noah to make puking faces behind her back, "It's like something out of a Harlequin romance."

"Thanks?" Blaine muttered, shrugging, pulling out the seat on the other side of Finn and helping me into it. Finn sat back down beside me, resting his hand on my knee.

"You were amazing as always, babe," he whispered against my ear, pressing a sweet kiss to my cheek. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to fight back all of the insecurities. Finn loved me.

Me.

Rachel Berry.

No, he loved me so much, I wasn't even Rachel Berry anymore.I was Rachel Hudson.

Still.

"Did you even watch?" I asked sharply, biting my lip as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Finn pulled back, raising his eyebrows.

"What? Of course I did," he said, his voice husky and upset, "I'm always watching you, Rachel." I stood up, pushing him away.

"I'll be right back," I managed to say, smoothing my dress, "I need to use the ladies." I hurried away from him, slowing when I felt Noah catch me around the waist. I glanced back at Finn, who was watching us, just before Noah pulled me out of his line of sight.

"Chill, Princess," he said softly, wrapping his arms around me in a warm hug, "She means less than nothing to him. Trust me, we had a little talk."

"How can you be so sure, Noah?" I asked, pressing my face into his chest, "They're together all the time, and they sing everyday, and… That's how we started out, you know?""Rachel," he replied, his usually joking voice serious as he lifted my chin, forcing my gaze to meet his, "That poor bastard is so forever in love with you even I can't make fun of it. I can't tell you everything he said to me and Sam the other day, 'cause that goes against the bro code or some shit, but just trust me on this one, okay?"

I shook my head, pulling away from my friend, and glanced back around the corner. Finn was sitting with his elbows on the table, holding his head in his hands. I felt my blood boil when I saw the way that blonde trollop was whispering to him, her hand on his back in what could only be defined as inappropriate familiarity. I felt my stomach drop with the weight of all my old fears and insecurities.

Could I lose him?

Could I lose Finn?

I squared my shoulders and tightened my ponytail as I watched her laugh, sitting back in her chair, relaxing. "Rachel, don't," Noah said, trying to grab my hand as I walked towards the happy couple, but I ripped it from his grasp.

"I don't know why you're being so stubborn!" Karrie teased, poking _my husband _in the side, "We sing duets all the time, Finny."

I felt the blood drain from my face at the nickname.

_My _nickname for him.

The name that even I rarely used, save for our most private, intimate moments.

_Finny._

"I told you," Finn started, looking up from the table, "I want-"

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart," I cooed, making sure my voice was dripping with the false sincerity that rang in Karrie's every word, "You two will get your chance to sing, but I've just got a little song I want to do first."

"Rach-" Finn began, taking my hand, but I just shook my head and pulled away, determined. I turned my back on him and hurried to the DJ booth, taking the song book from Santana to find the song.

"Rachel," Kurt breathed when he saw my choice, "Sweetie, come on. That's not a good idea, and you know it. You know he's not-"

"I don't know anything, Kurt," I interrupted, nodding towards the DJ as I took my place on stage, "All I know is I'm not going down without a fight."

"Berry babe, don't you think we should just go home?" San pleaded as I picked up the microphone, "This will only cause more problems for you and Frankenhubby, right? Come on."

She reached up, beckoning me to come down off of the stage as the music started. I ignored her, looking out towards the club patrons, my audience. My eyes fell on the blonde smirking in the back beside my dumbstruck husband, who had stood up to watch me. I swayed my hips a little to the familiar intro music, losing myself to the beat.

"Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp and she's probably gettin' frisky," I sang softly, my gaze never wavering from his as I sang the first few lines. I wanted to roll my eyes when his jaw dropped. Was he surprised?

"Right now he's probably buyin' her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey," I sang, glancing down at Kurt and 'Tana, who were both watching me, worried, "Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showin' her how to shoot a combo." I looked up to see that Finn was making his way towards the stage, his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"And he don't know… I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats! I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires… Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

"Rachel," I heard Finn groan as I finished the chorus, pressing against the front of the stage, "Rachel, come down here and talk to me." I ignored him and stepped back, away from his reach.

"Right now she's probably up singin' some white trash version of Shania Karaoke. Right now, she's probably sayin' 'I'm drunk,' and he's a-thinkin' that he's gonna get lucky. Right now, he's probably dabbin' on three dollars worth of that bathroom cologne, and he don't know…"

I stared down at Finn, fighting the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. Santana was right; I was regretting singing the song. Still, I couldn't back out. Not now, when I had so much invested into it. So I threw myself into the song, forcing myself to feel the words, making them real.

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats! I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires… Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

"I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl, 'cause the next time that he cheats, oh you know it won't be on me. No, not on me."

" 'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats! I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires… Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

"Oh, maybe next time, he'll think before he cheats. Oh, before he cheats." I dropped the microphone and hurried off the stage.

"Rach," Finn said softly, coming up beside me, taking my arm in his hand, "Baby, what the hell was that? Please tell me you just felt like singing Carrie Underwood, 'cause it felt like-"

"Like I meant it, Finn?" I asked, the tears I had fought during the song finally slipping past my eyelashes as I wrenched my arm away from him, "Hell yeah, I meant it. Why don't you get back to-"

"Come on, Rachel," Santana said softly, cutting me off as she stepped between me and my husband, wrapping an arm around my waist, "Let's get home, okay?" She glanced back at Finn, mouthing 'sorry, Hudson.'

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," Kurt agreed, hurrying up with Blaine, "I'm looking forward to a nice bath before bed. We'll meet you guys back at the apartment, okay, Finn?"

"Rachel," Finn pleaded softly, and I felt my heart clench when I took in the heartbroken expression on his face, his eyes shining with unshed tears. I looked away, and let my best friends usher me out the door, 'Tana handing me my purse as she swung hers over her shoulder.

"What were you thinking, Berry?" Santana asked softly as the four of us made our way down the stairs to the subway, " 'Before He Cheats?'"

"She called him Finny, 'Tana," I sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears that were still making their way down my cheeks, "And she's so pretty."

"Do you really think so?" Blaine asked, speaking up for the first time, "She kind of reminds of southern Barbie gone really bad." I managed a laugh, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"Agreed, love," Kurt said as we boarded the train, "Her hair is fried from all that damn bleaching. Nothing like our Rachel's soft, long tresses." He pressed a kiss to my temple as we sat down.

"Yeah, Karrie's a bitch ass skank," Santana shrugged, "And sure, she comes on to Finn like a freakin' cat in heat. But that doesn't mean Hudson's interested. I really think he has no idea, Rachel. That's what Puck and Sam told me this morning." I blew out a huff of air and took her hand, leaning my head against Kurt's shoulder.

"I just heard her say 'Finny' and I saw red," I admitted as the train barreled it's way through the underground, " God, I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be, honey," Blaine soothed, leaning forward to smile at me from the other side of Kurt, "Finn loves you. Just talk this out with him. And I promise, I was sitting back with the rest of the group. No one else would know it was anything less than you singing your favorite song or something, okay?""Yeah?" I asked, trying to smile.

"Promise."

GLEE GLEE

"Hey guys, can you run down to Java Jane's or something?" I heard Finn ask softly later that night when he and the others made it home.

"Sure thing man," Sam said, "Um, where's that?"

"Just shut up and follow me, kid," I heard Santana say, and I listened, waiting for the slam of our front door. I curled up in the middle of our bed, hugging my knees to my chest, waiting.

"Rachel."

I looked up at the sound of his weary voice, and I tugged at my bottom lip with my teeth. He sighed and shut our bedroom door with a soft snap, then stood in front of the bed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Rachel, what the _hell _was that about?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, "Do you know how ridiculous that was?" I felt my blood start pumping again at that, and I pulled myself up into a kneeling position on the bed.

"How ridiculous what was, Finn?" I asked, raising my voice, "My song? Or the fact that you seem so damn comfortable getting cozy with someone who isn't your wife?"

"Oh, damn it, Rachel," Finn yelled back, startling me. He rarely raised his voice against me, "How many fucking times do I have to say it? Karrie's my friend. Yeah, actually, she and Matt are becoming two of my best friends. How the hell is it fair that you get to run around Man-friggin'-hattan with Riley fucking Logan and everything's fine and dandy, but as soon as I make a friend, I'm cheating on you?"

"Why are you so blind, Finn?" I cried, poking him in the chest as I shuffled off the bed to plant myself firmly in front of him, "She fucking throws herself at you, and all you can do is say 'Uhhhh, what? No, we're friends.'" He rolled my eyes at my insulting imitation of him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just don't know how to get this through to you, Rachel," he groaned, raising his hands in the air before letting them fall back to his sides, "What the hell do you want me to say?"

"Are you going to cheat on me with her?" I asked point-blank, staring down at the floor and wrapping my arms around myself.

"Fuck!" He yelled, "Are you kidding me right now? No! And let me remind you, sweetheart, out of the two of us standing right here, I'm the only one who hasn't cheated on the other."

"Fuck you!" I yelled, new tears stinging my eyes as he brought up the old memories, "I can't believe you brought that up!"

"No, fuck you!" He yelled back, pulling our door open and stomping down the hallway with me following, "I can't believe you think I would cheat on you!"

"It's not that hard to imagine when I get down to it!"

"What the hell does that supposed to mean? I would never even think about-"

"I'm not good enough!" I finally screamed, planting myself in the middle of our living room floor. He turned around, his jaw dropping as I stood there, shaking, "Okay?"

"Rachel," he said, his face and voice softening as he took a step closer.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled as he reached for me, pushing his hands away, "I fucking _hate you, _Finn Hudson. Okay? _Hate _you!" I spun and sprinted back to our room, slamming the door behind me.

He was with me in seconds, gathering me in his arms as I struggled to pull away.

"No," he whispered, his arms strong around my waist, his hand firm against my back, "Just no, okay? Look at me, Rach." I stopped fighting him, looking up at him through my lowered eyelashes.

"You're more than good enough, baby," he said softly, his voice rough with the tears that were starting to trace paths down his cheeks, "You make me thank God for just being able to wake up next to you everyday. I'm so sorry if you can't see that, if I'm not doing my job and proving it to you. But you are. Better than anyone in this world." He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"No-"

"I wasn't finished," he said firmly, taking my face in his hand, tightening the other one around my waist, "No one has ever loved me like you do, Rachel. Maybe you don't think I notice the little things you do around here to take care of me, to take care of all of us, but I fucking do. I do." I gazed up at him, my heart still thumping, heavy with emotion, as I reached up to wipe at the tears spilling freely down his cheeks.

"I notice the way you sing while you pick up my dirty clothes, and the way you breathe in the smell of my favorite shirts. And the way you can always tell when I have a headache, and you're always ready with Tylenol and a bottle of water." I sighed, twisting his sweater in my fist as he pulled his fingers through my hair, loosening the ponytail until it fell free around my shoulders.

"I'm so in love with you, Rachel," he murmured against my skin, "The way you laugh at my cheesy jokes while everyone else makes fun of me. The special smile you get when you talk about your dads, and the one you get that's meant only for me. The way that you have become my family, and make me feel so warm."

"Warm?" I whispered, my breath hitching for new reasons.

"Warm," he agreed, "Like you set my soul on fire, just by the way you look at me, the way you love me."

"Finn, I-" He silenced me with a kiss, then, and all thoughts of conversation flew out the window as our tongues met. I ran both my hands up his neck to twist his hair between my fingers, gasping against his lips as the sudden urgency, the _need _to have him overpowered all of my other senses.

He shuffled us back towards the bed, kicking off his shoes and pausing when the back of my knees met the comforter. His hands quickly found the zipper at the side of my dress and he tugged it down as I ran my hands up under his sweater, frowning when my hands rubbed against the soft cotton of his undershirt rather than his skin. He laughed at my expression and stepped back, stripping himself of the sweater and t-shirt before pushing my dress down.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he moaned as he bent to press heated kisses to my breasts through the thin fabric of my bra, my forgotten dress pooling around my feet. He found the clasp quickly and undid it, letting it drop as his fingers hooked at the waist band of my panties, tugging them down as he dropped to his knees.

We were hurried, eager to have the other. A sense of urgency pulsed through my veins as he pushed me gently back onto the bed, brushing his tongue past my knee, up the inside of my thigh as I spread my legs for him.

"Finn," I groaned, when his tongue found me, ready. I pulled at his upper arms as I laid back, pulling him on top of me, wrapping one leg around his waist as our lips crashed together.

"Rachel," he whispered into our kiss, his erection hard against my thigh through the denim of his jeans. I moaned at the lack of skin-to-skin contact and fumbled with the button of his pants, giving a little grunt of triumph when I was finally able to lower the zipper enough to slip my hands into his boxers. He dropped his face to my shoulders, his lips worrying a spot on my neck as I pressed my hand down his length, needing him.

"Fucking jeans," I moaned, and he laughed against my skin as I pressed them down with my feet. He kicked them off awkwardly, along with his boxers, before settling between my legs.

"This is us, Rachel," he said softly, lifting his head to look at me and press butterfly kisses to my cheeks, "This is forever." He thrust into me quickly then, swallowing my cry in another searing kiss. He brushed his thumb under my eye, then, and I was shocked to find I was crying as we made love.

"Nothing will _ever _come between us," he promised through gritted teeth, his hips meeting mine again and again as I arched my back into every thrust.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispered against my skin, his tongue tracing my collarbone as he pushed into me harder, faster, finding the hurried rhythm we both craved, "I love you."

**A/N: Remember, reviews are love! **

**And, of course, FINCHEL FOREVER.**


	18. Not going Anywhere

**A/N: I'm overwhelmed by some of the AMAZING reviews I received for the last chapter. I love all of you so much, and I want to thank you a million times over for reading TWB. I was so worried about how it was going to turn out as well as how you, lovelies, would receive it, but I was pleasantly surprised! I cried writing it, so I'm glad I inspired a few tears in you as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too! And, as always, thank you to my twinsie, Sarah (sarsar93) for letting me bounce ideas off of her, help me through my rants, and, of course, for talking about ice cream with me. (Yes, yes. Ice cream is delish.)**

**Also, I'm still looking for a cover photo for this story, as well as for "Because Two People Fell in Love." If you're interested, go to ladeefinchel on tumblr (that's me!) and submit one. I'll choose the best for both, and you will, of course, get full credit and will forever be one of my favorites! ;) **

I collapsed against Rachel, pressing my face against her neck as I caught my breath, tracing her skin with my tongue, tasting the sweat and tears that mingled just under her jaw. Her hands ran lazily through my hair, and I could feel her lips against my collarbone, her breath still hitching. Could she seriously not feel, when we were like this, one person, that she was my whole world? Could she not feel it in the way I kissed her, touched her, made love to her? I began to pull myself away, but she just wrapped her legs around my waist, shaking her head against my shoulder.

"No," she whispered, her breath hot against my skin, "Stay." I relaxed into her again when I heard tears in her voice, nodding against her cheek, running my fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, baby," I said softly, turning my head slightly to kiss the new tears that clung to her cheeks, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, baby. I'm right here." She just nodded, tightening her arms around my shoulders, burying her face into my neck.

I don't know how long we laid there like that, still connected. Every once in awhile her body would rock and she would begin to cry again, gripping my shoulders as her tears fell against my skin. Each drop broke my heart, made me want to cry with her, but I would just press my lips to her skin, loving her through it. Whispering "I love yous," and "I'm right heres," as she clung to me, brushing her tangled hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry," she cried finally, so quietly that I hardly heard her, "I don't hate you, Finn. I don't hate you."

"No, no, hey," I whispered, lifting my face from her neck and taking hers in my hand, "I know, baby. Rach, look at me. I know."

She looked up at me finally, biting her lip. Her eyes bleary from crying, tear tracks painted down her cheeks, her cheeks flaming red.

She had never looked so beautiful.

"Don't leave me, Finny," she breathed, "I need you here with me."

"Never, Rach. I promise."

I pressed my lips to hers, sighing as they parted beneath my kiss. It was slow, the sense of urgency we had felt before replaced by a need to just be together, to feel the other. God, I loved her.

Needed her.

"I love you so much," she whispered against my lips, pressing her palms to my face.

"I know, Rachel," I whispered, tangling my fingers in her messy hair, "I love you, too." I finally lifted myself away from her, rolling to the side. She tossed one leg across me and rested her head on my chest, wrapping one arm around my torso.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, pressing her lips to my skin.

"No, baby," I said, running my fingers down her spine and back up, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I- I didn't even invite her. I invited a couple of the guys, but then they took that to mean the whole group."

"I know she's your friend, but she wants more than that, Finn." She said softly, tracing her hand down my chest to my stomach.

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"I'm married."

"That doesn't mean anything to some people, baby," she shrugged, "I'm not saying she's a bad person. I can't blame her for being interested in someone as incredibly perfect as you are." I snorted.

"I don't know, but if she does, that's messed up."

"I know."

"I wanted to sing with you so bad last night," I said after a few minutes of silence, filled with only our breathing. She turned her head to rest her chin on my chest, gazing up at me.

"Really?"

_I felt my draw drop when Rachel pushed herself away from the table, talking about having to use the bathroom. I could tell that it was just a lame excuse… A lame excuse to get away from me, even though I had no idea what I had done wrong._

"_What's up with her?" Karrie asked, watching with me as Puck grabbed Rachel and pulled her to the side. I turned around and dropped my head into my hands with a groan._

_Fuck._

"_I don't know," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders, "I should, though. I mean, I'm her husband, you know? Rachel's always telling people how I know her better than anyone in the world. I like to believe that, too, but I don't know. One minute she was at the top of her game, singing with Blaine, and the next she's avoiding me like a plague or something."_

_I tried to think about everything that had happened since we walked into the club. She had been so happy, so excited . Rachel loved karaoke, even though she complained that so many tone deaf people loved it just as much as she did. I felt Karrie patting my back, and I tried to move away from her. I mean, yeah, she was a friend, but could she not see that I wanted to be left alone to figure out what was going on with my wife?_

"_She'll feel better once we sing together," I said, more to myself than to Karrie, "We always connect best when we sing. We have since the very beginning." She looked over her shoulder._

"_I don't think she'll be getting back anytime soon," She said, "So maybe we could grab the stage while you wait for her." She laughed. I don't know why, but it irked me._

"_No, that's okay," I replied, rubbing my forehead, "I'll wait for Rach."_

"_I don't know why you're being so stubborn," Karrie giggled, jabbing me in the ribs, "We sing duets all the time, Finny."_

_Ugh._

_There it was again. Finny._

_She had picked that nickname up lately, and I had decided several days ago to ignore it._

_She didn't use it that often… usually when we were around people I knew._

_Santana._

_Sam and Puck._

_My Rachel._

_It was starting to get damn annoying, but I didn't want to lose friendships over a stupid name. What if I had stopped being friends with Cedes the first time she called me Justin Timberlake?_

_Still… it wasn't 'Finny.'_

_That name only felt good when it came from one set of lips._

"_I told you," I said, looking up at her, "I want-"_"So you really did just want to sing with me?" Rachel whispered, pressing a line of kisses up my chest to my neck. I could feel her smile against my collarbone, and I tugged playfully at the ends of her hair.

"Is that really a question?" I laughed as she lifted herself up to press her lips to mine, pressing her hand against my cheek. We broke apart when we heard a crash from the living room.

"Damn it, Puckerman," Santana yelled through the laughter, "I told you to watch it. You're clomping through here like Finn."

"My friggin' bad," he shot back, "You could have turned a light on or some shit. Jesus."

"You know, that really doesn't have the same effect, since you're Jewish and all," we heard Kurt say smoothly, his voice getting louder as he came into the hallway, "saying 'Jesus' I mean."

"Who's side are you on, Hummel?" Puck yelled back from the living room.

"Do you think they're okay?" A new voice, Blaine's whispered, sounding like it was just on the other side of our door.

"I don't know," Kurt whispered back, "I mean, I'm sure they will be, but I haven't seen Rachel this upset in a long time. I don't know if Finn's even in there."

I winked at Rachel pulling her on top of me as I kissed her nose.

I wasn't going anywhere.

GLEE GLEE

"Good luck on rehearsing your duet you guys," Matt said, clapping me on the shoulder as he left rehearsal for the day, "Koll is in a brutal mood today."

"She just wants to kick NYADA's ass," Danny laughed before glancing at me, "No offense, man."

"None taken," I shrugged, "but we don't really have to worry about 'kicking their asses,' though. I mean, as long as we both make it to the top three."

"Which just means we'll have to crush their dreams later on down the line," Danny argued, "Not gonna lie, they terrify me."

"Do you know what they're working on, Finn?" Karrie asked, coming up behind me and looping her arm through mine. I stepped away and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"We don't really talk about it," I lied, rubbing the stubble along my jaw, "And even if I knew, it wouldn't be very cool of me to tell you guys."

"But we're your team."

"They're my family," I shrugged, "Anyway guys, let's not worry about it, alright? Let's just worry about being the best we can be and making it to round 2."

"You're the lead for a reason man," Matt laughed, tossing his backpack over one shoulder, "I'll see you guys later."

I waved as everyone filed out of the auditorium, very aware of Karrie next to me. I sighed as the last person slipped through the door and sat on the edge of the stage to wait for Dr. Koll.

"Whatcha doin', silly?" Karrie asked, sitting next to me, "Shouldn't we be working on our number so we're better prepared for Koll once she gets back from her meeting?"

"Look, Karrie, I think we need to talk," I said, running my fingers through my hair and turning towards her, "Okay?"

"Oh, for sure! You don't like the song she picked for us, either? Well, the theme is 'out west' but-"

"No, it has nothing to do with that," I stopped her, shaking my head. I paused and looked at her for a minute, trying to figure out the best way to go about the whole damn situation.

I wish I was better with words.

"I'm married, Karrie."

"And?" She laughed, rolling her eyes and pushing my arm, "I know that, Finn!"

"I know, but I just mean you have to back off, you know?" I said, stumbling over the right words. I meant what I said to Rachel… I liked having my own friends at Adelphi, but I never wanted her to worry or feel uncomfortable.

"We're friends, Finn."

"I know, Karrie, and I'm glad we are. But see, you do this thing that some girls do, where you just want to be close, you know?" She put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"I make Rachel uncomfortable, don't I?" She said, making a weird face.

"Yeah, you kinda do," I admitted, shrugging, "And it makes sense. She's my wife, Karrie. She's my priority. I love her so much it hurts. I don't want to do anything to mess up the way she looks at me."

She laughed a little, nodding.

"I get that. I do. I'm sorry I made her feel that way. But, I'm from the south, y'know? We're affectionate people. It doesn't mean anything. Guess it's just an old habit to break."

"So, it's okay?" I asked, "Because you and your brother have been awesome to me. I just wanted to clear some stuff up. Just friends."

"Just friends," Karrie said, nodding, "That's how it's been from day one. I just wish Rachel would have told you sooner that she was uncomfortable. Will things be awkward at the party?"I shrugged.

"Rachel's strong," I said, thinking about her, "she doesn't like to show weakness very often. And no, she knows we're just friends. Things should be better now.""Are you two ready?" Dr. Koll asked suddenly, walking through the doors at the back of the auditorium. We jumped up.

"Can I hug you?" Karrie asked with a little smile, "Friend?"

" 'Course," I said, hugging her loosely around the shoulders.

GLEE GLEE

"You smell good," I whispered into Rachel's ear later that night as I leaned over the back of the couch, pressing a kiss into her hair. She giggled and tilted her face up, pressing her lips to mine.

"God, get a room," Santana groaned from the other end of the couch, pausing the rerun of _I love Lucy, _"Married people are disgusting."

"Leave them be, 'Tana," Kurt laughed from where he was curled up in the arm chair with Blaine, "They're happy."

"Shut your face, Lady," Santana snapped playfully, rolling her eyes, "Once your man candy goes home you'll be back on the 'Finchel is gross' train with me."

"You don't really think we're gross, San," I teased, moving around the sofa and sitting next to Rachel, pulling her onto my lap, "You love us."

She just rolled her eyes, trying to fight back a smile.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" she said finally, pressing play, "I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation."

"Where are the other guys?" I asked, noticing for the first time that they weren't in the apartment.

"Ran down to grab some cokes and stuff," Santana answered, "Now shut up so I can watch Lucy bake some bread, aight?"

"So, I talked to Karrie today," I whispered in Rachel's ear, pressing a kiss just below it, "I wanted to make sure you were okay." She turned her head and looked at me.

"What did you tell her?" She asked, her voice loud enough so the others could hear. They looked over at us, surprised. I felt myself blushing as I shrugged.

"I told her that I was married and that she was making you uncomfortable," I said softly, "I told her to back off."

Rachel sighed and stood up, grabbing my hand. I looked over my shoulders at Blaine, who shrugged before turning back to the show.

Crap. Was I in trouble again?

"What's the matter?" I asked once she had pulled me into the kitchen, "I thought that would make you happy, Rach."

"Does it make you happy, though?" She asked, shrugging, "I mean, yeah, she made me uncomfortable, but-"

"Rachel, the girl called me 'Finny,'" I said, running my hands down her arms, trying to melt her frozen stance, "There's only one woman in the world that can call me that without making me uncomfortable."

"Promise?" She asked, gripping my wrists as I held her face between my hands.

"Cross my heart," I smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"And she was just fine with everything?" She asked, looking up at me. I shrugged, dropping my hands to her waist.

"There was really nothing to be fine with," I said, "I told you guys we were just friends, and Karrie feels the same way about me. She told me that she's just used to being affectionate with everyone, because that's how it was for her growing up in the south. I just let her know that she had to back off of that stuff with me, because I'm married."

"Oh, Finn," Rachel said softly, rolling her eyes and looking away.

"What?" I asked, "That's what I've been telling you that all along."

"She sounds nice, I guess," she said, and I could tell she didn't mean it. I decided to blow that off, confused.

"Not nearly as nice as a certain Mrs. Hudson I'm holding in my arms right now," I teased, kissing her forehead before brushing my lips down to her cheek.

"Goofball," she said softly, leaning her face into my kisses. I smiled at that, running one hand down her back, pulling her closer to me.

"Finn," she laughed, and I could feel her melting under my touch, "Finn, our friends are in the other room."

"So?" I asked, pushing back her thick dark hair to press a kiss to her ear, "Never stopped us before."

"That's true," she whispered, running her hands up my neck as I pressed my lips to hers, coaxing them open with my tongue. I tightened my arms around her and lifted her up against me, smiling into our kiss when she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"You have got to be _kidding _me," Puck said suddenly, laughing. I glanced over my shoulder, refusing to set Rachel down. She groaned and pressed her face into my shoulder, embarrassed.

"So, Hudson-Berry," he laughed, opening the fridge and popping the sodas onto the top shelf, "Am I going to be treated to your little show _every _damn time I step into your kitchen, or only when I'm lucky?"

**A/N: Remember, Reviews=Love! **


	19. Monster Mash, Part 1

**A/N: As always, thank you for the amazing reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them! Also, thanks to those who follow me on Tumblr (ladeefinchel)! I'm enjoying getting to know you lovelies, and I hope you feel the same about me! Now… this is just Part 1 of 'Monster Mash.' Chapter Nineteen was approaching twenty pages, so I had to split it up. I had so much fun writing it, I just couldn't stop. I hope you have just as much fun reading it! Don't forget, reviews are love! Enjoy!**

"So let me get this straight," Santana quipped as we strolled around the grocery store, Kurt and Blaine following behind us with the shopping cart, "She told Finn that she's, um, what was it 'affectionate,' because she's from the south?"

"Yep, that's her story." I nodded, leading our little group over to the produce, fighting a smile when I heard the three other boys laughing on the other side of the store.

"That's garbage," Santana snapped, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a bag and started picking out tomatoes, "She's 'affectionate' because she's a horny blonde bitch who wants to see if Finn lives up to the 'big hands' saying. Ew, this tomato is rotten."

" I know that, San" I agreed, blushing as an elderly couple paused to stare at Santana who wasn't bothering to keep her voice down, "But I have to put up with her, you know? I'm so happy that Finn's still singing, and Karrie's a part of his team."

"Doesn't mean you have to let her get away with anything either," Kurt piped in, poking at the grapes, "Let her know she's playing a game that's already been won."

"That tramp just gets under my skin," Santana said, tying off the bag of tomatoes and setting it gently in the cart, "And she's definitely coming to the party?"

"Yeah, she'll be there," I sighed, pulling my hair back in a ponytail and bagging a few apples, "I swear, if she so much as touches Finn I'm going to go insane on her."

"Hell, I'll back you up," Santana laughed, "Not that you would need much help. I wouldn't mind seeing you waylay on the bitch."

"Hey, heads up!" I looked up right as Puck yelled, my arms immediately covering my face before a bag of tortilla chips bounced off the top of my head.

"Noah Puckerman!" I screeched as he laughed, jogging up to grab the bag of chips off the floor, "You could have broken my nose!"

"Oh, chill the dramatics Berry," he joked, tossing the chips into the cart, "It was nowhere near your nose. It did mess up your hair, though." "Don't listen to him," Finn smiled, walking up with Sam and leaning forward to drop a kiss to my forehead, "You look beautiful."

"No, your hair _is _sticking up," Kurt said honestly, pushing Finn out of the way and pulling a comb out of his pocket, "Don't worry. I can fix it."

"Did ya get the limes yet, Santana?" Puck asked as Sam unloaded an armful of party foods into the cart, "We're gonna need a ton."

"Limes?" I asked as Kurt dragged the comb through my bangs before smoothing his hands from my scalp to the ends of my hair, "For what?"

"You actually haven't changed, have you?" Sam teased with a wink as Kurt gave my hair a final pat before pocketing the comb.

"What do you mean?" I pouted, watching as Finn tossed several random limes into the bag Puck was holding open.

"For the drinks, Rapunzel," Santana laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't know," I shrugged, grabbing Finn's hand before he could put a sickly looking lime in the bag.

"What, babe?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "We need limes. You told me yourself you wanted to drink a little bit, so-" I laughed, interrupting him.

"I know, but we've talked about this, Finn," I said patiently, taking the less-than-perfect limes out of the bag, "You need to pay attention when picking out produce. See these brown spots? We don't want that one. Oh, look! This one's gorgeous." I looked up to catch him staring down at me, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I asked, blushing, forgetting all about the 'gorgeous' lime in my hand.

"You." He said simply, reaching out to tuck some hair behind my ear.

"What about me?" I asked, biting my lip as I slipped the lime into the bag.

"You're just amazing," he shrugged, pressing his lips to my forehead before reaching for a lime.

"I was teaching you how to shop for limes," I giggled, turning to help him, acutely aware of Santana making a gagging gesture behind us.

"And that's amazing," he whispered, just so I can hear, "You do little things like that every day that just drive me crazy in the best way, y'know? Like I'm falling deeper in deeper in love with you all the time."

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Noah said, throwing an arm around each of us, "But I've got a more important issue here, Hudsons. Who's supplyin' the booze?"

"Chris, a friend of mine at Adelphi," Finn said quickly, winking at me before tying up the bag of limes and setting it in the cart, "I gave him the money and list this morning."

"And he's getting my tequila?"

"Yeah."

"And my Bud?"

"Yes."

"And-"

"Shut it, Puckerman," I laughed, pushing past him, "You'll get hammered, okay? We're not going to let your first party in New York be a bad one." The others laughed as we headed for the check-out, but not before I could see Puck slip a box of rainbow condoms into the basket of the same elderly couple who had been shocked at Santana's language.

I couldn't take him anywhere.

GLEE

"Oh my God."

I peeked out of the bathroom and grinned when I saw Finn in his costume, gripping his mask in his hand as he gazed into the mirror. I giggled at his horrified expression and danced across our room to wrap my arms around his waist.

"You look good as 'The Bat,'" I teased, ducking my head under his arm and tracing the outline of the fake abs on his costume.

"Rachel, I can't wear this." Finn said, still not looking away from his reflection, "I look weird."

"Oh, so you're saying I look weird?" I asked, stepping back and planting my hands on my hips. He just shook his head, hitting his fist against his chest plate.

"No, of course not, you-" he started, before turning to look at me, his jaw dropping. I grinned, blushing a little at his reaction. I stepped up to stand with him in front of the mirror, feeling a strange little thrill at our reflections. I was wearing black tights under my batgirl leotard, complete with a deep v to 'sex up' the ensemble. I tapped my 'utility belt' and tied my cape around my shoulders, grinning up at Finn whose jaw still seemed to be unhinged.

"Rach, you look-""I know," I winked, slipping my hands around his hips to his rear, giving him a playful squeeze, "I'm liking your butt in these pants, by the way." He laughed, low and husky, reaching for my mask and slipping it on.

"You look so damn sexy in this, baby," he said, his voice low as he ran his hands down my sides, tracing the pads of his thumbs over the exposed sides of my breasts, "Maybe we could just skip this party thing, huh? Let Kurt or Santana play hostess for you."

"But it's our party," I murmured as he brushed his lips along my cheek, just beneath my mask, gripping him when his warm tongue found my earlobe.

"We could have our own party right in here," he whispered, slipping his fingers beneath the material of my costume, pressing kisses along my jaw, "It's been five minutes since I saw your batman panties. I want to take another look."

"Not yet."

"But I'll show you mine," he teased against my skin.

"All your friends," I managed to moan, running my hands up his arms, "People from NYADA. We have to be out there, Finny." He brushed his lips over mine, sliding one hand up to twist into my hair.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, his spearmint breath making me deliciously dizzy.

"Mhmm," I murmured, pressing my hands to his neck, trying to draw him closer, to kiss me in earnest. He smiled against my lips before doing just that, pulling me close as my lips parted.

"C'mon you two," Kurt sang, knocking on our door, "People should start arriving any minute. C'mon, Rachel! We need to make sure the food's set out."

"Every damn time," Finn sighed against my lips.

"We'll be right there!" I hollered, turning my face away from my husband so his lips ran over my cheek. He groaned and tightened his arms around my waist.

"No." He pouted.

"C'mon you big baby," I teased, taking his mask and hood from him and pulling it over his head. I bit my lip and stepped back, feeling myself flush as I took in his appearance again.

"I look like a loser, right?" He groaned.

"No," I said honestly, running my eyes down his front, "Not at all. I'm actually finding the whole 'party for two' idea very tempting."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes glowing behind the mask. I winked and reached for my boots, bending over as I tugged them on. I giggled when I felt his hands run up my legs as he came up to stand behind me.

"Finn Hudson!" I laughed, standing up, "Back off! Later."

"I can't help it," he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek, "I love those boots. And I love you."

"I know," I teased, opening our door just as Kurt was raising his hand to knock again.

"It's about time," he huffed, then grinned when he took in our costumes, "Oh those are awesome."

"Right?" I laughed, stepping back to take in his suit, "And you must be?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"James Bond?" Finn guessed, slipping past me and making his way down the hall.

"Bond wears a tux, Finn!" Kurt yelled after his brother before turning back to me, "C'mon, Rachel. This costume is Legend-wait for it-"

"Dary!" I giggled, before we repeated 'Legendary!' together.

"Oh, NPH," he said, taking my hand and leading me into the living room, "The other man in my life."

"So I'm guessing Blaine is your David Burtka then?""Of course I am!" Blaine laughed, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips and setting it with the other food on the coffee table.

"You two are even more fabulous than them, of course," Noah teased with a hand flip, passing me to get into the kitchen.

"Stop trying to fit in, please," Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes as the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Finn said, hurrying to the front door, his cape fluttering behind him. Again, I bit my lip, surprised by the physical effect the sight of my young husband in that costume had on me. Kurt noticed and pushed me playfully.

"We've got the booze!" Finn's friend Chris said, leading a few other guys into the kitchen. I turned around just in time to see Santana come out of her room in her bumblebee outfit. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Cute. Hoping to find some Honey for your bed tonight, San?"

"Shut your shiny face, Hummel," she shot back, " I sting."

GLEE

"Phew, it's hot in here!" Kurt cried, opening one of two windows in our living room, "Rachel, get the other one!" I saluted my friend and hopped over, unlocking it. It wouldn't budge.

"I can't get it!" I laughed, trying to put my weight behind it.

"Here, I'll help." I turned around, noticing Riley in his hobo outfit for the first time.

"Hey!" I said, patting his arm as he tried to push the window open, "Thanks for coming. You fit right in this neighborhood, huh?"

"You could say that. And of course!" He said with a little grunt, "We're friends right?" I laughed and nodded, stepping back so he could try again.

"You suck," I teased.

"Shut it!" He laughed, finally giving up and pushing me, "Kurt got his open."

"That's because we open that one all the time," Finn explained, coming up behind me and tightening his arm around my shoulders, "I don't think we've opened this one since we've been here." I glanced up at him, relieved to see that he was smiling easily at Riley.

"Hey, Finn," Riley said, shaking his hand, "I'm going to go grab a drink." I waved, then turned to my husband.

"That was very mature of you," I smiled, tracing my fingers over his fake abs again. He shrugged.

"He's your friend, right?" He said, setting his jaw. I could tell there was still a little bit of jealousy there, but I let it go. We were working past this. He reached over and shoved the window up with one hand.

"My hero!" I clapped before hugging him around the waist. He chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

"Care for a drink, Batgirl?" He asked, his amber eyes laughing.

"Please," I nodded, "I'm ready to let loose. This semester has been killing me." He tightened an arm around my shoulder as I looped one around his waist. He led me across the living room, pressing a kiss to the top of my head as the doorbell rang.

"Welcome to our humble home!" Kurt said, uncharacteristically goofy as he answered the door, "Oh hey, Matt. Karrie." I stiffened under Finn's arm when I heard her laugh and twisted his cape in my fist.

"Hi guys!" she said, bouncing in front of us before I could pull my man into the kitchen, "You guys look fantastic! Batman and Batgirl. That's cute, huh?""Thanks." I said, pasting on what I hope was a convincing smile.

"Yeah, you too, Karrie," Finn said, his easy going nature taking over as he spoke with his friend. I glanced up at him, fuming behind my mask. Karrie had decided to wear the skimpiest nurses costume I had ever seen, and that was saying something.

"Oh, this old thing?" She giggled, straightening the nurse's cap pinned to her hair, "I wore this last year, too. Just dug it out last minute."

"Well, that's great!" I smiled, tugging Finn into the kitchen, "We'll see you around, Karrie."

"You okay, babe?" Finn asked once we were in the kitchen, ignoring Santana who was mixing up a margarita in our blender.

"Yeah, of course!" I said, ignoring his raised eyebrows at the high pitch of my voice. I grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and pushed them into his hands.

"Why don't you take these to Puck and Sam? I saw them setting up a game of darts out there. Guess the four of us can kiss our security deposit goodbye.""Okay," he said softly, taking the beers from me and kissing my nose, "Hurry up, babe. I want to party with you."

"Two seconds," I smiled, waving him out of the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you want to talk to me," Santana said with a smile, tasting the margarita before adding another shot of tequila, "Subtlety is not your strong point. Just another reason why you and the big bat in there were meant for each other.

"Yeah," I said, looking over my shoulder and pulling one of our two random bar stools up to the counter. Santana raised an eyebrow, waiting, as she switched on the blender again.

"Bzzzt," she said finally, backing up and hitting me with the foam stinger of her costume when I didn't speak up, "Spill, Rach."

"She made it," I grumbled finally, pulling my mask up to rest against my forehead.

"You mean Hooker Barbie?" 'Tana laughed, shaking her head, "Yeah, I thought I heard her screech when she came in. Worse than Sue's whistle."

"I can't stand her," I complained, taking a sip of the margarita San held out before handing it back with a nod of approval, "All I want is to have an amazing night with my husband and our friends without worrying about some slut trying to slip her hands under his cape."

" 'Cause what you really want is for him to slip his paws under your cape, right?" She asked, leaning against the counter and taking a drink. I laughed, blushing.

"Oh, he's already tried," I admitted.

"Look, babe," 'Tana said, standing up and taking my hand, "You want to have an epic night. So do I. We're not going to get that by sulking in the kitchen. So I suggest-"

"Oww fuck!" We heard Finn yell suddenly. My heart stopped as I stumbled off the stool and ran into the living room, recognizing the pain in Finn's voice.

"Finn, are you okay?" Karrie cried, trying to pull his hand away from his neck while pressing her own to his cheek. As worried as I was that Finn was hurt, I still saw red as I darted through the crowd in the living room, climbing over the sofa to get to my husband.

"Move," I said firmly, shoving Karrie's hands away from Finn and reaching for his wrist, "Finn, baby, let me see."

"He got me," he moaned, still refusing to let go of his neck no matter how hard I pulled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at a sheepish Sam.

"My dart flew right into him," he said, shrugging, "I'm sorry, man."

"If he wasn't so damn tall this wouldn't be a problem," Puck laughed, enjoying the scene in front of him. I pushed Finn's free hand down as he flipped Puck the bird and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Let me see, baby," I said again, pulling at the hand still clamped to his neck. Finally he let go and let me pull his hand away to reveal a small pucture wound and a long scratch down his neck.

"I'm sure it looks like nothing, but it fucking hurt," he griped, dropping his hand. I smiled and grabbed a band-aid from Kurt and Santana's cabinet.

"I can tell, honey," I assured him, wetting a washcloth and running it gently over the scratch, "But don't say fucking." I straddled his lap and sat down to smooth the band-aid against his skin.

"You know," he said, resting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer, "It hurts pretty bad…""Does it?" I teased, dropping the wash cloth in the hamper and running my hands up his arms, "Would it help if I kiss it?"

"Maybe," he dead-panned, "You should try that." I grinned and dropped my head, tracing outline of the bandage with my lips before pressing a gentle kiss to it.

"Better?"

"Getting there."

I kissed his cheek.

"Now?"

"Not yet."

His chin.

"Close," he said, "But I think I busted my lips and-"

I silenced him with a kiss then, smiling as his tongue found mine.

GLEE

"Not a bad party, huh?" Finn asked an hour later, tugging slightly on my cape as we danced in the middle of our crowded living room.

"We can throw quite a shindig," I agreed with a laugh, pressing into him.

The party had finally started to pick up, and I grinned as I watched our friends, old and new, mingling throughout our apartment. I was just starting to buzz from the margarita San had insisted I down so I was feeling warm and happy. So warm and happy, in fact, that I even waved at Karrie who was sitting next to Danny on the couch. She rolled her eyes and looked away, taking a swig from her drink.

"I win," I laughed to myself.

"What?" Finn asked, burying his face in my hair, holding his beer in one hand while pulling me closer with the other.

"Nothing," I said quickly, pulling my mask off, "I'm going to grab another drink, batman. Stay here." I started across the living room, waving at Kurt, Riley, and Blaine who were talking in the corner. Riley stood to follow me, but he was pulled back by Kurt.

I sighed when I walked into the empty kitchen, fanning myself. Kurt was right; it was hot in our tiny apartment with so many people packed into it. I opened one of the drawers and checked my phone, laughing when I saw a series of anti-Karrie texts from Santana.

_**And I thought I was a dirty nurse.**_

_**Seriously. I can see her va-jay-jay.**_

_**Tell her to stop touching Finn's arm. She's going to give him crabs.**_

_**Slut.**_

"Oh, hello Rachel."

Damn it.

I would recognize that sickening, simpering voice anywhere.

"Hi Karrie," I said simply as I turned to face her, "Can I get you something?"

"Oh, I just thought we could have a little talk. Woman to woman."

I didn't roll my eyes.

I was proud of myself.

"Sure thing," I said, leaning against the counter.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't making you uncomfortable tonight," she said, "I know it must be odd, that Finn and I are so close."

She was kidding me, right?

"But we're friends," she continued with a fake grin, "I just wanted to let you know that, since Finny and I are bound to be together all the time."

"Don't call him that," I said, standing up straight.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she laughed, "Do you have ownership of that little nickname then?"

"This says I do." I said, flashing the wedding rings on my left hand, "Now. Can I get you a drink?"

"A wine cooler," she said, the smile melting off her face. I opened the cooler and bent slightly, pulling my mask back onto my face.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're doing, _Kar_," I sneered, pressing a green wine cooler into her waiting hand and digging through the ice for my favorite pink flavor, "Finn may be sweet and oblivious enough to fall for your southern belle 'we're just friends' simper, but it's not working for me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she laughed as I closed the cooler with a snap, turning to face her as I straightened my mask.

"What I'm talking about is you sniffing around my husband," I snapped, tearing the foil from around the bottle and twisting off the lid, "You need to back off.""You threatening me, Tiny?" She asked with a little laugh, drawing herself up to her full height, made more impressive by her sky-high heels. I rolled my eyes, planting my free hand on my hip. Sure, she had several inches and at least ten pounds on me, but I could take her.

I hadn't become best friends with Santana Lopez for nothing.

"_You may be named for Rachel Green," she had laughed one night when we had first moved to the city, "But you're a lot like Monica. You're scrappy."_

"No, I'm just stating a fact." I said simply, taking a sip of my drink. I saw Santana slip into the kitchen out of the corner of my eye and I held up a hand.

I could handle this.

"You don't want to mess with me, Rachel," Karrie said, her voice low as she stepped forward. I met her halfway, staring up at her, gripping my drink at my side.

"No, you don't want to mess with _me_," I corrected, shaking my head.

"We're just friends."

"You know you want more," I snapped, rolling my eyes, "You think you're smart, playing this little game, but it's obvious to everyone but my husband."

"What are you saying, then?"

"I'm saying that I'm not going to tell Finn exactly what you're up to. We've fought over you enough, and he loves the choir too much for me to guilt him into quitting. But I know what you're doing, and I won't stand for it. I feel sorry for you. I get to wake up to that face every morning, while you have to live knowing you will _never _have him."

I turned away from her and walked out the door.

I couldn't help but return Santana's grin.

**A/N: Please Review! Part 2 (FPOV) should be up tomorrow night or Wednesday morning!**


	20. Monster Mash, Part 2

**A/N: I am SO sorry that it has been several days since my last update. My new computer still hasn't come in, so I'm borrowing a friends. But, as promised, here's the second part of the Halloween Party, FPOV. Thank you so much for the reviews for Part 1. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my beautiful Finchel lovely, Gabi, who recently celebrated her 20****th**** birthday! Love you, lady. 3 Thanks, like always, to Sarah! And to you, for sticking with the Pezhudmels. I hope you enjoy, and remember, reviews are love! **

**Apologize for typos. I was feeling rushed to get this to my beautiful readers! I will fix them tomorrow, I promise!**

"And that's how it's done, Evans!" I laughed, punching him on the arm after beating him in darts for the third time in a row.

"Lucky shot," he grumbled, "but guess I can give it to ya since I sent one flying into your jugular." He nodded towards my "battle wound" as Rachel had started calling it.

I kinda liked that.

"Nah, man, don't worry about it," I smiled, taking the darts from the board and handing them to Puck and Blaine, "Rach fixed me up real quick."

"Yeah, and she added a mark of her own," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and pointing to a point just below my jaw," Classy. My family's classy." I blushed and grinned, tracing my fingers along the love bite below my chin.

Okay.

I _really _liked that.

"What can I say?" I shrugged, grabbing a couple of chips from a bowl on the coffee table and tossing them into my mouth, "My lady loves a man in uniform."

"A man in _tights_," Puck joked, tossing a dart.

"These aren't tights, dude," I argued, looking down at my black pants.

"M'kay," he laughed, coughing and causing Blaine to jump just before he could make his throw.

"Damn it, Puck!"

The party had quickly picked up after my whole 'near death experience' thing. Or that's what I called it anyway, to keep Rachel kissing me for long as I could. I smiled to myself, remembering how it felt to slip my hands into her batgirl costume, her skin hot under my hands, her kisses breathy against my lips… It had only been the noise of a big group of people arriving that sent her pulling away from me, insisting she had to return to her "hostess duties."

I had to admit though, the party was turning out to be pretty damn epic. People were all over the place, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Some were chilling on the couch or in chairs around the room, talking and laughing, some were always hanging around the kitchen grabbing more drinks, some were watching us play darts and waiting their turn, and just about everyone else was dancing.

Not bad for a first party in the big apple, huh?

"Here, baby," Rachel said suddenly, ducking under my arm and handing me a beer, "I saw you were empty so I thought I would grab you one!"

"Thanks, babe," I grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead and running my hands to her

"And you didn't think to bring one to your guests?" Sam teased, plopping into the closest chair, "Rude."

"Sorry, Sammy," Rachel laughed, poking his shin with the toe of her boot, "My husband comes first. I can get you one, if you want."

"No, Rachel, I was just joking around," he smiled, "I'll get one for myself in a minute." Satisfied with that, Rachel turned her face towards me, hugging me around the waist.

"What's that, anyway?" I asked, pointing to the frozen drink Rachel was finishing off.

"Oh! It's one of San's margaritas!" she said, licking her pink lips with a smack, "They're delicious, Finn. You should try one!" I laughed, grinning down at her.

"Tequila, babe?" I teased, knowing her limitations with alcahol, "you're going to be feeling that one in a minute. I know she makes them strong."

"I'm fine," she argued with a giggle, setting her glass down on the table and leaning against me. I just shrugged and turned back to the game, laughing as Blaine got a bullseye.

"You, my bow-tie wearing compadre, are a cheater," Puck complained, slipping his fireman suspenders over his shoulders and letting them hang loose, "It's time to get serious.""Dude, you look like you're about to strip," Sam complained, kicking him.

"Baby?" I glanced down at the sound of her soft voice, recognizing the tone that she always used when she wanted something.

"Rachel?" I smiled, lifting the bottle to my lips with a wink. She giggled and pressed a kiss to my shoulder, the highest point she could reach.

"Dance with me?" she asked, bunching the back of my cape in her fist. She let go of it then reached for my hand, dragging me towards the middle of our living room floor, pushing past the other dancers. I grinned as she pressed against me, wiggling her hips in time with the song. I rested my free hand on her waist, grinning down at her as she brushed against me, biting her lip.

"You're sexy," I whispered with a wink as she grabbed my beer and took a sip before handing it back, "Did you know that, babe? So sexy." She blushed and pressed her face against my chest, running her hands up my arms. I smiled at the sight of her pink cheeks and tightened my free arm around her, swaying as the music kept pumping around us. I caught sight of Riley watching us, and it took everything I had not to throw my beer at his face. I followed his eyeline to Rachel's butt, so damn hot in her black tights. I ran my hand down her back, drawing her even closer, fighting the urge to yell. His face turned red when he caught me glaring at him, and he stood up real fast, hurrying over to where the guys were playing another round of darts.

I hated that guy. Rachel was mine, and to hell to everyone else. Yeah, she was sexy as hell. And beautiful, and friendly, and her laugh could make everyone's heart stop. I knew that. It still bothered me when other guys stared at her, because who knew if they knew all the other things that made her so amazing? Like the way she would whisper 'I love you' in my ear when she thought I was sleeping, or the fact that she called my Mom every other day, more often than I even did. No one knew that she cried every time the Humane Society of America commercials aired or that she talked to the flowers in our bedroom as she watered them.

So, sure.

My wife was smokin' hot. And gorgeous. Beautiful. All of the above.

But she was so much more than that.

I pressed my face into her hair as we danced, sliding my hand even lower down her back, slipping my fingers over the swell of her ass, drawing her closer. She responded by doing the same to me, lifting her face to smile at me.

"I told you I liked these pants, right?" She teased, giving a slight squeeze. I bit back a groan, reminding myself that we were currently throwing a party in an apartment filled to the breaking point with our friends.

"Once or twice. You could tell me again."

"Well, I _really _like these pants." She bit her lip as she smiled, and I brushed my lips over the blush painting her cheeks as she said, "but I really _really _like the idea of taking them off of you later." I felt my head snap back at her words as I grinned.

"Party's over?" I teased.

"Party just started." she laughed, ignoring the music as the song changed. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Not a bad party, huh?" I asked after a few minutes, twisting her cape where it fell just above her waist.

"We can throw quite a shindig," she agreed with a laugh, pressing into me. I felt one hand lift from my back, and I sighed holding her close so she wouldn't pull away from me.

"I win," she whispered, laughing.

"What?" I asked, brushing my nose along her hair line, breathing in the deliciously familiar strawberry scent of her shampoo.

"Nothing," she said quickly, pulling back a little and pulling off her mask, "I'm going to grab another drink, batman. Stay here." I dropped my arm as she hurried across the living room, frowning when I saw Riley move to follow her into the kitchen. Thank God for my brother, who stopped him.

"What's the matter, Hudson?" Santana asked, coming up beside me and looping her arm through mine, "Missing your lady already?" I shrugged and sat in the nearest chair.

"I always miss her, 'Tana," I said honestly, "But I'm a little worried. We were dancing and everything was great, and she just ran off."

"Probably had to pee," she joked lightly, sipping her margarita, "I mean, she's like a kitten out of littlest pet shop or something. Her bladder's like the size of a marble."

"Um… maybe?" I noticed that she had tensed up, looking towards the kitchen door. I frowned and glanced over my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked, worried again, "Is it Rachel?" I made to stand up but she pushed me down, her nails digging into my shoulder.

"Ow, fuck, 'Tana!" I yelled, rubbing my arm. What the hell was her problem?

"Just remembered that I need to whip up some more margaritas!" she said, her voice even louder than usual, "You know Teeny-Hud never puts enough liqour in anything. It will turn out just lime juice and ice."

I watched as she hurried into the kitchen after Rachel, frowning.

What was going on?

"Hey man!" Matt laughed, coming over to take Santana's place, tearing my attention away from the kitchen door, "What a party! Hope you guys have more!"

"I'm sure we will dude," I nodded, relaxing a little bit, "Rachel loves to plan."

"Matt! Look at this!" Lacey yelled. He rolled his eyes with a laugh, clapping me on the shoulder before joining a group of our friends on the other side of the room. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw Rachel heading my way with a huge grin on her face.

"You look happy," I smiled, holding my arms out to her.

"Oh, just had a little talk with Karrie," she said, perching on my lap and looping an arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek, "I think we've got things figured out."

GLEE

I laughed as I watched my wife cut loose in the middle of the living room floor, gripping Kurt's hips as she danced between her two best friends. I could tell all three of them were feeling pretty good, especially considering someone had spilled BBQ sauce on Kurt's suit and he still hadn't noticed.

"He's different when drunk, huh?" I asked Blaine who was dancing by himself. He looked up at me, grinning, then threw his arms around me.

"Finn!" he yelled with a laugh, "You're like, really tall. Did ya know that? Plus, you and Kurt are like brothers. So you're my sort-of brother-in-law."

Oh.

I forgot.

Blaine got drunk fast too.

"Yeah, dude, we're brothers," I agreed, patting his back as Puck and Sam laughed into their beers.

"Come on, buddy," Sam said, tossing a shoulder over Blaine's shoulders, "let's go grab some more chips. We're runnin' low."

"Oh, Sam," Blaine sighed, "You're my bro, too." I laughed as I turned to Puck, shaking my head.

"At least the three of us can hold our booze, man," I laughed, "I mean, I'm buzzing pretty good, maybe a little drunk, but nothing like those four."

"That's 'cause you're as tall as the Empire State, dude," he shrugged, his eyes running up and down one of the girls from NYADA as they passed by, looking up with a grin, "And Sam and I just have plenty of practice."

"Finny!" Rachel sang, dancing up, hand-in-hand with 'Tana and Kurt, "Finn, I heard someone talking about you!"

"Was it good?" I asked, laughing as she kept bobbing up and down.

"You have a solo and a duet!" she grinned, her eyes shining and a tiny bit unfocused, "Oh my God, I'm so proud!"

"Baby, I told you that," I laughed, pulling her into my arms. Kurt looked down at his suddenly empty hand, then grabbed 'Tana's with a grin. I looked up just in time to see her bottom lip start to quiver.

"I love you guys so much," she cried all of a sudden, pulling Kurt's hand up to her chest and hugging it, "Like, I can't even tell you how much." I smiled as Kurt pressed his free hand to her cheek, pressing his face to hers.

"I was such a bitch," she cried, tears pouring down her face, "Hell, I still am. I was so mean to all of you in high school. What if- what if you guys hadn't accepted me? What if I didn't have this family."

"Oh, 'Tanny!" Rachel sniffled, pulling from my arms and tossing her thin arms around both Kurt and Santana, kissing both of their cheeks, "It doesn't matter now. You're our sister, and we love you. We've all made something perfect here, haven't we, Kurt."

"It's like it was always meant to be," he whispered dramatically. I laughed a little at the over dramatics of my wife, brother, and best friend, but I couldn't help but be a little moved, too.

We were our family.

And yeah, those were the tears of sad girl drunk Santana Lopez, but they were real. And her words were true.

Oh fuck it.

"I love you guys!" I yelled with a laugh, squeezing my arms around all three of them, which caused another wail to spill from Santana.

"I love my family," she sobbed.

"Gotta level with you kids," Puck teased, watching the whole thing as he downed the rest of his beer, "You're one fucked up little family.

GLEE

"I love you," Rachel whispered as we swayed in the corner a little while later, moving to the music. I brushed my lips along the border of her mask.

"I love you more," I replied quietly, resting my hands on her waist.

"No way, Jose!" She argued, giggling as ran her hands up my neck, "I loved you first."

"I'm not so sure, Rach," I said honestly, "I'm pretty sure it's always been you." She blinked a few times, then smiled, leaning her forehead against my chest, her fingers once again moving to trace the fake abs of my costume.

"I'm starting to think you wish I had some of those," I said quietly, only half teasing.

"Nope," she said quickly, "You have the best body _ever. _I like the way your Tummy feels against mine when you're on top of me."

Awesome.

I dropped a kiss to the top of her head, still grinning at her comment. Drunk or sober, Rachel always made me felt like a king, a hero.

"Am I being a clingy girl drunk?" Rachel asked after a few minutes, her laughing voice suddenly serious, "You would tell me, right, Finny?" I sighed, and lifted her chin with one finger.

"I like clingy drunk Rachel." I smiled, pressing a kiss to the tip of her perfect nose, trying not to laugh at the way her cheeks flushed pink.

"No, nuh-uh," she argued, tracing her finger up the chest plate of my costume, "You hated it. I remember."

"I was hurting back then, Rach," I said softly, brushing her long hair off of her shoulders, "but between you and me, you were fucking adorable. I just couldn't handle being so close to you. I wasn't ready for that yet."

She was quiet for a long minute.

"Promise?" She asked, doubt still lingering in her eyes.

"Oh, I promise," I grinned, "It actually kind of hurts every time you walk away from me, you know." She smiled, rubbing her face against my costume. I began to hum to the music as we swayed, holding her.

"I don't want to hurt you…" she said again after a few moments, "But I'm really thirsty."

I laughed.

"Go get a glass of water or something," I grinned, kissing her nose again, "I'll try not to miss you too much." I watched as she danced to the kitchen, turning around to blow me a kiss before going through the door.

"Having a good time?" I asked Karrie as I moved past her to sit on the loveseat, saving a place for Rachel when she got back.

"Grand," she smiled with a shrug, "I wish I had been able to talk to you more."

"Rachel's been keeping me busy," I grinned, nodding at Puck as he sat on the other end of the sofa from Karrie while Sam, Kurt, and Blaine sat on the floor in front of us.

"Yeah, she's pretty far gone, huh?" She asked, raising her eyebrow when Rachel's loud laugh carried from the kitchen.

"Hey, you!" Kurt said, pointing at Karrie (or a spot a few inches from where she sat), "That's my best friend you're talking about. She's better than you are."

"Kurt, honey, that's rude," Blaine giggled, "Even though it's true.""Sorry," I laughed, having to agree with my brother, "Kurt's pretty protective of her."

"Yeah, I am," he said, bobbing his head and sticking up his finger, "Don't make me and San go all Lima beans-" Blaine whispered something in his ear, "I mean all Lima heights on you!" He snapped his fingers.

What the hell was that?

"Rachel and I talked things out," Karrie said, rolling her eyes, "So back off, drama queens.""Why I never!" "Drop it Kurt," I said quietly, still unable to hide my laughter.

"There you are!" Rachel yelled, pointing at me from across the living room, pushing past everyone to get to the sofa, "Finn, I missed you!"

"We just danced a few minutes ago," I teased, grinning like crazy as she danced closer, reaching for my hands.

"That was _forever _ago," she whined, sitting on my lap, "I missed you so much. Ask Tana. I kept saying "I miss Finny so much and then she told me to shut the fuck up.""She told you to what?""Shut the fuck up."

"Santana told you to shut the fuck up?" I laughed, amused at the swear falling from her lips.

"Finn!" She gasped, "Don't say 'fuck.'" Everyone burst into laughter at that and she turned, noticing our group of friends for the first time.

"There are so many people here," she pouted, turning away from them again.

"It's a party, baby," I said, forgetting everyone else myself as she shifted to straddle my lap.

"Make 'em go home."

"We can't do that." I whispered as she trailed kisses up my jaw. She tightened her arms around my neck as I hugged her, and I shivered when her hot breath washed over my ear.

"But I want you." She lightly traced her tongue along the rim of my ear. I groaned, moving my hand to grip her hips as she began to grind herself against me, one hand slipping between our bodies.

"Not now, babe," I managed, stopping her hand and slipping my fingers between hers. I shifted her into a more appropriate position on my lap, blushing at Puck's amused expression. I noticed that Blaine, Kurt, and Sam had found Santana and were dancing again.

"Fine," she pouted, still playing with the hair that brushed against the back of my neck.

"Feeling a little horny, Berry?" Puck asked bluntly, glancing at Karrie with a grin.

"Shut it, Puckerman," she yelled, then kissed my cheek as she whispered so quietly the others couldn't hear, "Yes." I gulped, fighting the temptation to scoop her up and run with her to our bedroom. I shifted uncomfortably under her, feeling the black pants grow uncomfortably tight. I tried to keep up a conversation with the others, but it was becoming more and more difficult.

Rachel had gotten bored with talking and had turned to stare at me as I chatted, brushing her fingers over the stubble along my jaw.

"My husband's sexy," she said, as if she were talking to herself. I blushed and ignored her. She brushed her moist lips up my jaw to my ear again. Pressing kisses there every couple of minutes and whispering.

"Don't think I can't feel you." Kiss.

"I want to feel you inside me." Kiss.

"Wanna see my bat cave?" Kiss and a giggle.

"Baby… please." Kiss.

"I wanna ride the bat mobile." Giggle. I bit my lip at that one, shifting her off of my lap, trying to play it off like she was getting heavy. I ignored Puck, knowing he wasn't buying it.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked, "Did I do something wrong?" She looked worried, and I rushed to reassure her. I glanced at the others then brushed her hair aside to whisper in her ear.

"No, baby, you're driving me crazy. But I can't do anything with our friends right here." I paused, then decided to give her a taste of her own medicine, "Even though I can't wait to get those batman panties off of you." She blushed, then noticed the people on the couch again.

"Finn, there are people here!" she said, shocked. I laughed, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay, baby."

"I'm drunk, aren't I?" she asked, pushing her lower lip out slightly. I winked at Puck and Karrie and nodded, smoothing my thumb across it.

"Yeah, just a bit." I teased as the others sat by us on the floor again.

"Are you?""Not as bad.""That's not fair. You drank more than me."

"It might be because you're so little, Rachel," Karrie said as the little group around us laughed. I smiled, turning to look back at the beautiful brunette beside me. She sighed, and moved to straddle my lap again, balancing on my knees rather than right up against me.

"I know…" Rachel pouted, running her hands down my chest and glancing up at Karrie, "I'm so tiny. Like, Santana told me once I could fit in the Jolly Green's pocket. That's what she calls Finn you know? And Finn's just so….so tall." I ran my fingers along her cheek. She looked sad at the thought, like she was worried we didn't fit.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my head spinning from her mood swing.

"I'm little and he's huge…" she said again softly, pushing out her soft bottom lip as she thought about it.

"Hey, Rach, I love that-"

"But that's okay!" she interrupted, her voice bright and happy like she had just thought of something that fixed everything, "He's huge, but he still fits."

I blushed as she dropped a kiss to my jaw then, ignoring Puck's loud "getcha some, Berry!"

Rachel sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, settling against me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my cheek against the top her head. I couldn't help but grin as Puck winked at me, and everyone settled back into conversation, still joking about Rachel's comment.

"I have to admit I was worried," Kurt laughed when it was brought up again, "Good to know Rachie's set us all at ease!" I rolled my eyes, then felt her lips brushing the skin of my neck.

"Finny?" She whispered sleepily, lifting her hand to trace it against my jaw.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked, turning my chin to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sleepy." I chuckled and glanced at the clock, noticing that it was just barely past midnight. Guess my girl wasn't much of a partier.

"Okay, babe," I said, lifting her up bridal style, "I'll be right back guys. She's out of it." I carried her down the hall to our room as she snuggled against my shoulder, and set her down gently on the bed. I closed our door then reached for leg, lifting it slightly to unzip the boot, tugging it off before doing the same to the other. She pushed herself up on her elbows suddenly, eyes wide.

"Tricked ya!"

"What?" I blinked at her, dropping the second boot. She pushed me back with a giggle and hurried to her knees, her hands fumbling with my plastic utility belt.

"Tricked ya," she said again, dropping it before sliding her hands up the chest plate, "I wasn't sleepy." I laughed, shaking my head.

"No laughing," she demanded, reaching up to take my face roughly in her hands and drawing it down to hers. I groaned loudly into our kiss, her tongue tracing the back of my teeth as she yanked off the hood of my costume. I moved to press her back into our bed, quickly giving into her. I slipped the shoulder straps of her leotard down her arms, leaving her gasping for breath as I broke our kiss. She pushed my head lower twisting my hair between her fingers, and I grinned against her breast. My girl knew what she wanted. I traced the tip of my tongue around her nipple as I pushed the leotard lower, slipping the tights down with it.

"Yes," she gasped as I sucked on her breast, slipping my hand between us, tracing the waistband of those hot as hell batman panties. She lifted her hips into my hand when I pressed my fingers to her clit, then pushed me back.

"No clothes," she slurred, quickly shucking the tights and kicking them off the bed. I followed her lead and stripped down to my underwear before lifting her leg again, tracing my tongue up the inside of her thigh. I pressed my lips to her cotton covered center, nipping at the fabric with my teeth, reveling in the familiar smell of her.

"Finn," she moaned, running her foot down my side, then slipping it between my legs. I groaned against her stomach as I kissed up her body, feeling her foot rubbing against my hardness. I could tell she wanted me fast, so I hooked my fingers under the waistband and slipped her panties down her legs, before moving back up to settle between them. My lips found hers in a searing kiss, and I gasped as she nipped at my bottom lip before her tongue swept across it, soothing.

"Move!" she all but yelled, pushing against my shoulder, I laughed and rolled over, gripping her hips as she threw one leg over me, straddling me. I could feel how wet she was against my stomach and I groaned as she fell forward, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to my chest.

"I want you so bad," she whispered, her words simple but so fucking hot, nipping at my nipple with her teeth as she slid down my body. I closed my eyes as she pressed her lips to my stomach, kneading it with her hands. She dipped her tongue into my belly button, sucking slightly.

"Fuck, Rachel."

She giggled, and moved lower, tracing one finger along the waistband of my underwear.

"I think the others are stupid," she said softly, glancing up at me, "I love you in briefs." I blushed as she pressed kisses up my length through the cotton, "You can see everything."

Holy hell.

She traced her finger along the bat symbol, then slipped the underwear down my thighs, her lips following her progress. She dropped them at the foot of the bed, then climbed back up until she was straddling my knees, her hands tracing closer to my throbbing erection.

"Rach," I moaned, trying to sit up, but she reached up and pressed a hand against my stomach. I got the hint and fell back against the bed as she swiped her hot tongue up my length, her free hand gripping my thigh. Watching me, she circled her tongue around the head, then blew across the moisture she created. I tossed my head back into our pillows, gripping the sheets around me. She smiled as she took me between her lips, pressing her tongue hard against me. She moved her head a few times, then let me go, licking her lips as she moved further up my body. I watched as she lifted herself over me, pressing her hands against my lower chest to brace herself.

"Fuck, I love you," I said, letting the only words in my head tumble from my lips. She grinned then, and plunged downwards, letting out a high pitched moan as she sank onto me. Her hands found mine as she slipped up and down, my hips thrusting up to meet her every movement.

And she doubted she was sexy?

I felt her tight walls flutter against me, signaling that she was close. I let go of one hand and found her clit, pressing circles around her as she moaned. I bit my lip, holding myself back, wanting- no needing- her to fall apart first.

"Finn-" she breathed, her movements becoming more erratic, "Fi-"

"Let go baby," I groaned through clenched teeth, pressing my thumb hard against her. She cried out then, squeezing my hand as her free hand moved up to her breast, massaging as she came undone. I joined her then, grunting her name as she fell forward against my chest. I felt her heavy breathing against my skin and I rolled us over, pulling out of her as she settled at my side.

"I love you," she murmured as I brushed my lips between her breasts, up her chest, to nibble at her collarbone. I smiled against her skin and whispered her words from earlier,

"I loved you first."The party would just have to go on without us.

**A/N: Reviews are love.**

**Finchel Forever!**


	21. Forgot Us?

**A/N: Oh my Goodness. I have been MIA for awhile, huh? I promise I'll try to not go a whole month without updating EVER AGAIN. It has been a crazy month, but I think things have finally settled down. Sorry if this chapter seems all over the place, but it has to set up a lot of things that are important for the plot! Thanks always to my amazing twinsie, Sarah, for making sure I pushed through this stubborn chapter so I could get to the next, and for being an awesome Beta! Love also to Deb, Gabi, and Ems!  
>And to you! Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to follow me on tumblr! I'm LadeeFinchel!<strong>

"Son of a bitch, fairy face," Santana screeched, tossing her hands in the air, "You've gotta suck it up. It's been a week, okay?"

"I miss him, Santana!" Kurt wailed, tossing himself backwards onto the sofa and throwing his arm over his face, "It was like the universe was teasing me by letting us have a week together, and then it just took him away from me again."

I poked my head out from my bedroom where I had been hiding all afternoon, warming up my voice for the next day's competition. Sure, maybe I was just singing back up, but I was _still _Rachel Barbra Berry. No one would accuse me of bringing my team down by not being fully, one hundred percent prepared. I started down the hallway, but Santana held up a hand to stop me, standing over our best friend on the couch. She shook her head, glaring at me so I would get the hint to stay, before turning back to Kurt.

"Alright shiny," she said, planting her hands on her hips and glaring down at the heartbroken boy, "Mama 'Tana is done coddling your ass. You've got Rachel to hold your hand, but I'm gonna lay it to you straight, aight? You're being so damn overdramatic it's giving me a migraine."

"But Santana, it isn't fair! I-"

"Nope, I didn't give you permission to open your chirper, Hummel," she scolded, pulling herself up on the sofa and standing on it, pointing down at Kurt, "I know you miss him. But guess what? You'll see him in two and a half weeks. _Two and a half weeks."_

"Yeah, but-"

"No, but! You have a competition tomorrow, don't you? You want to be at the top of your game so NYADA doesn't realize they made a mistake in accepting a big ass cry baby, right?"

"You _know _I do, 'Tana!" Kurt yelled, still hiding his face as he wallowed. Santana sighed so deeply that it almost sounded like a growl before she started kicking his legs, pushing him off the couch.

"That's it, mama 'Tana tough love it is," she yelled, "Now move, move, move!" I tried not to giggle when she landed a kick in Kurt's side strong enough to send him toppling onto the floor.

"Ow, Santana! I'll have you know this is an Armani tee!" Kurt said, hopping up and dusting his bright white, long-sleeved t-shirt off before straightening the black vest over it. Santana glanced over her shoulder at me and winked. She really was quite sneaky. I knew she would have our Kurt back in no time.

"Is it? I don't know, the stitching looks damn shady to me." She teased, arching a perfect eyebrow as she stared down at Kurt from her elevated position on the sofa, "I think you got it from a street vendor somewhere and bleached it to make it look real." 

"I'll have you know that I bought this at Armani Exchange!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms to mirror Santana's stance, "I remember because it was my first venture into a designer store

I watched as Santana's glare melted first into a smirk, then the warm grin we had all grown to expect from her. 

"Yeah you did," she said, mussing Kurt's perfect hair. He batted her hands away before running his hands over his hair, fixing it. He glared up at our friend, then understanding warmed his face.

"You sneaky little harlot!" he laughed, pointing a finger up at 'Tana as he laughed, "How did you come to know us so well?" New tears leaked from his eyes as he shook his head, still laughing. Santana shrugged and hopped off the sofa, wrapping her arms around Kurt's shoulders in a hug.

"I know it hurts," she shrugged, "not getting to see him all the time. But we're going to Lima in two and a half weeks, Kurtz. You'll see him then." She pushed him away playfully then swatted his butt, "Now go clean your face and come watch T.V. with me. Think there's a Judy Garland marathon on TCM tonight."  
>I brushed a kiss to Kurt's cheek as he passed me to go into his bathroom, then tiptoed into the sofa to lean over the couch.<p>

"That was art, 'Tana," I teased, "True art. Finn and I have been trying to cheer him up all week."

"Yeah, by babying him," she smiled, shrugging as she searched through the sofa cushions for the remote, "sometimes people just be pushed back into happiness!"

Glee

_I haven't seen you since this morning and you were asleep then. : ( I kissed you, though. Did you feel me in your dreams?_

_These rehearsals are brutal. I miss the ND._

_Hey guess what! I love you. ; )_

_I wish I was singing with YOU tomorrow._

_So it's 9:15 and she wants to do two more run throughs with me and Karrie. This woman's crazy._

_I bet you're getting ready for bed. Okay. Well, if I'm not there to kiss you goodnight I'll give you extra 'good morning' kisses._

I stretched across the bed, my head resting on Finn's pillow in our dark bedroom as I scrolled through all the texts he had sent me that day. My phone had buzzed all day, and each text had brought a smile to my face, my heart tripping over his sweet words like we were still in high school. It always made me feel so secure to know that Finn missed me during the day just as much as I missed him, and I had texted him back quickly each time. My phone vibrated in my hand again, and I swiped my thumb over the screen to open the message.

_What is beauty?_

I raised an eyebrow at the question, then opened the keyboard. Before I could send my response about sunsets over the ocean and the freckles on his nose, my phone beeped with another message. I opened it, immediately melting when I absorbed the picture he had sent. Warmth ran from my heart in my chest outward to my limbs as I traced my fingers across the picture of my sleeping face, hair tangled and my mouth hanging open. Not attractive.

But there was my sweet husband, pressing his lips to my cheek as he snapped the picture, his eyes open and looking at me like I was something precious. It still shocked me sometimes, to think that Finn Hudson had chosen me. He always claimed that it was the other way around, but I knew better. He was sweet, and loving, and just _good. _It would never cease to amaze me that the awkward boy I loved had grown up to be my adoring husband. A third text rocked my phone:

_Snapped this morning before I left. One more run through and I'll be home to you. Sweet dreams, Rach. I love you._

I quickly typed in a response, before cropping his face from the picture and making it my background. I smiled at it, glowing in the darkness, before rolling over onto my side, hugging his pillow. Butterflies tickled my stomach when I remembered the next day would mark my first competitive performance at NYADA. Sure, I was a background singer, but surely that was only temporary. Finn would be taking lead for Adelphi, and I couldn't wait to see him shine, even though I wish I could be the one singing with him. I missed that. Our voices blending together. I sighed and buried my face into the satiny material of his pillow case. It smelled like him, clean, fresh, and _Finn,_ and help pull me into an easy sleep.

I'm not sure how long I had been sleeping when my eyes snapped open, my body startling awake. I peered into the darkness, my heart beating fast, sensing that I wasn't alone. I bit my lip, jumping when a warm arm slid around my waist before relaxing into the familiar embrace.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Finn whispered, his lips brushing a spot just beneath my ear, "Guess I'm not very sneaky, huh?" I stretched, rolling over to face him. I ran my hands up his bare chest, unable to see him, then continued to trace them up to his face. I pressed my lips to his chin when I felt the smile on his face.

"I missed you," I said softly, pressing my cold toes to his calves under blankets, "It takes me forever to get to sleep when you're not in bed with me." I felt his laugh against my skin as he kissed across my cheek to my lips.

"I'm here now," he whispered against them, his breath warm and sweet. He brushed some hair away from my face, tracing his lips along my jaw. I twisted my fingers into the hair that curled slightly at the nape of his neck.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" He asked, his voice light as he tightened his arms around me. I looped one arm around his waist, shrugging in his embrace.

"Not really," I said truthfully, "I mean, I'm a little nervous just because this is on a whole other scale than what we're used to I guess. But I'm on background patrol. You're the one who should be nervous, Mr. Lead."

"You're going to NYADA, Rach," Finn pointed out, his fingers pressing slightly into the skin of my back, "Singing in the background is still a big deal there. Plus, we both know it's just a matter of time before you're their biggest star." I pressed my face into his bare shoulder, smiling.

"You don't know that," I murmured against his skin, running my hand down his side. He moved to lift my chin, even though I couldn't really see him in our dark room. He brushed his lips against mine, and I could feel his smile in the kiss.

"I _do _know," he argued, kissing me again, this time on the tip of my nose, "I've been telling you the same thing since we were 16, Rach. You're better than all of them. That doesn't change just because we're in New York. Then you'll just be stuck with the dumb guy that got lucky enough to be lead of Adelphi's show choir."

"Dumb guy?" I asked, shaking my head, "You mean my talented, incredibly handsome, young husband? You guys are going to blow us away tomorrow. Just because it's you."

"Well, if we do it's just because you're not taking lead," he said, brushing his fingers through my hair, "We wouldn't stand a chance." I giggled and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Well, you're right about that," I teased, snuggling closer to him, tucking my head beneath his chin, "It's going to be so weird competing against you. It's always kind of been the two of us against the world, not against each other."

"It's still us against the world," he said, "And we don't have to beat each other tomorrow. We just need to place. No big deal." He kissed my forehead. "I'll tell you what. We should go out and celebrate. After our teams place I mean. Just the two of us."

"Go where?"

"Wherever you want," he said easily, his voice sleepy as he spoke into my hair, "We'll get dressed up and hit the town or whatever. Because _it is _still us. Me and you. Then there's everyone else." I smiled and turned in his arms, backing up against him. He tightened his arm around my middle, and pressed sweet kisses into the skin of my neck.

"I like that," I murmured, lacing my fingers through his where the rested against my stomach.

"It's a date."

Glee

It was different.

Competing without Finn, singing in the background. Still, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face after our set. I giggled as Kurt and I hugged backstage, ecstatic to be performing for the first time in months.

"Jake was fantastic!" Kurt gushed, "We're moving on for sure!"

"Of course we're moving on," Jake, our lead, agreed coming up behind Kurt and patting him on the shoulder, "We're NYADA, New York's premiere theatre school, up against a bunch of public universities and community colleges. It's in the bag."

"I'll have you know there's a lot of talent out there, Jake," I argued, pointing to the curtains, "Some who could have just as easily had your spot at NYADA." I glared up at him, refusing to be intimidated by his experience.

"Whatever," he sighed after a few tense moments, rolling his eyes and turning to walk away. He slapped Riley a high-five, and my friend raised an eyebrow when he took in my expression.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked as Kurt looped his arm around my waist, trying to calm me down. I shrugged my shoulders, irrationally irritated with Riley, too. Did everyone at NYADA think that way?

"I'm just tired of arrogant assholes like Jake acting like the only talented people in this city are at NYADA," I complained, "I mean, I know I used to act kind of like that, but I know better now!" Riley laughed a little at me and shared a shrug with Kurt.

"Come on," Kurt said softly as the rest of our team began moving away to head back to our seats to watch the rest of the competition. I caught sight of Finn standing with Matt and a couple other friends from his team waiting to go on, and I pulled away from Kurt.

"Finn!" I whispered loudly trying to get his attention, "Finn!" He glanced up and smiled when I caught his eyes, blowing me a kiss.

"Break a leg!" I whispered, wiggling my fingers at him. He grinned and pointed to his eyes, then his heart, then finally me as he mouthed 'I love you.' I felt someone take my hand and the smile melt from Finn's face.

"Come on, Rachel," Riley said, tugging at my hand, "We've got to get to our seats." I glanced back at Finn, but he had already turned around. I felt the blood rush from my face when Karrie reached up to straighten his tie.

I followed the two boys to our seats and sat between them. I smoothed my palms over my dress, trying to calm down. I knew Finn wasn't interested in Karrie. He was married to me. He loved _me. _I held Kurt's hand while they performed, my heart pounding as Finn nailed his solo. I was so proud of him, and I knew there was no way I would be able to tell him that enough. We had watched him at their expo, yeah, but this was something else entirely. I recognized the gleam in Finn's eye; he was in competition mode. I had only ever seen him perform this way from the audience once, and I had almost forgotten how amazing he was to watch onstage. I felt a surge of pride as I reached for Kurt's hand. That man up there, the one with the amazing voice, warm heart, and bright smile was _mine. _

I was still holding Kurt's hand an hour later as they announced those who qualified to move on in competition. Adelphi was called first, and Kurt and I both jumped to our feet, cheering as Finn celebrated with his team. It was hard to reconcile my husband with the high school senior that had cried in my arms barely a year before, terrified that he wasn't good enough. If any of us deserved this, he did. We cheered again when NYADA was called, even though it irked me the way a lot of our teammates seemed to have just expected to go on. Couldn't they at least act excited.

"Where is he?" I asked, tugging at Kurt's hand as I dug him through the crowded center, searching for my husband's tall frame. I had lost track of him once everyone started moving out of the auditorium.

"Rachel, trust me," he griped, pulling me in the opposite direction towards the doors, "I don't care if my brother is taller than most, we'll _never _find him in this madhouse. We'll get you home so you can get ready for your big date, and Finn will find you there." I sighed and let him drag me out of the building.

Glee

"He's still not answering his phone," I cried, wiping away the worried tears that were starting to spill down my cheeks, "San, I don't know what to do!"

I paced from the living room to the kitchen, over and over, my tall black heels clicking against the tile. I worried my bottom lip with my teeth, sending Finn another frantic text. The 7 o'clock reservation I had made for the French café 'Amelie's' had past three hours before, and I still couldn't get a hold of him. I had started to worry when he didn't come right home after the competition, but that had bloomed into full-blown panic. What if he had been hit by some crazy taxi driver? Mugged and left for dead? Murdered in some back alley. I started to cry again as my thoughts became darker and, admittedly, more unlikely.

"Rachel," Santana snapped, stopping me as I passed her on my way back to the kitchen, "You've got to stop this. I'm sure Finn's fine. If anything he was arrested for that glazed over look in his eyes. One blow into a breathalyzer and the cops will see that's just how he looks all the time." I glared at 'Tana until Kurt pulled me away from her, sitting me down on the sofa beside him.

"First off," he said, bending over to slip my pumps off of my feet, "Take these shoes off. You can't calm down until you really relax. We'll find him, okay? Maybe he got lost on the train system. You know he's done that a couple of times before." Santana snickered.

"When we were new to the city!" I wailed, running my fingers through the hair that I had spent an hour styling into perfect curls, "He knows it like the back of his hand now, Kurt!"

"Well, look," 'Tana said softly, sitting on the other side of me, "All we can do is keep waiting. You've seen the movies, Little. No one's considered a missing person until-" The sound of a key in the lock on the front door cut her off, and all three of our heads snapped towards the noise. We stood up as the door swung open, revealing a grinning Finn.

"Hey!" He said, running into the room and lifting me in his arms and swinging me around the room, "We did it, baby!" I frowned as he put me down, able to smell the beer on his breath.

His eyes _were _glazed over, but not like they were in 'Tana's joke.

"You look really pretty," he said, still smiling, "Why are you all dressed up?" He waited for me to answer for a minute, then realization lit up his face. "Oh hell, Rach, I'm sorry! We had a date." 

"Forget it," I said, shaking my head and turning to go back into our room. I blushed when I noticed Kurt and Santana had already locked themselves away in theirs. I could hear Finn following me down the hallway, but I ignored him as I unzipped my dress and let it fall to my feet. I gently pushed his hands away when they rested on my hips, pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank to sleep in.

"You're mad at me." He said. It wasn't a question. 

"I'm just a little confused, Finn," I said honestly, "I mean, it was your idea remember? Or was keeping that in mind too hard for you?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, Rachel," he said, narrowing his glazed eyes as I turned around, "I just forgot."

"You just forgot." I laughed humorlessly shaking my head, "Why didn't you answer your phone, then?" He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone, showing me the black, blank screen.

"Dead, see?" He tapped on it, "Nothing."

"I thought you were freakin' dead or something, Finn," I yelled, frustrated, tossing my hands in the air, "Did you not think about letting me know you weren't coming home? Even if you _did _forget our date."

"I wasn't thinking!"

"No, you weren't. That's kind of become a common theme around here, Finn. You don't think, I cry." I rolled my eyes and stepped into our bathroom to wash the wasted make-up off of my face.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Rach," he groaned, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"You need to start thinking like a married man, Finn," I shot back, drying my face off on a towel, "Yeah, we're young, but we're not alone and young. This is a partnership. We have to tell each other things."

"I was out with my friends." He said, shrugging.

"Okay, and that's fine," I said, trying to stay calm, reminding myself that he had been drinking, "But you should have told me that. And probably done it on a night when you hadn't scheduled a date with your wife." He rolled his eyes and turned away from me, which offended me more than anything else he had said so far that night. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

"Stop acting like my mom!" He yelled back, "Jesus, Rachel!"

"I'm just trying to talk to you, Finn. I was crying all night and you could have done something to fix that."

"I forgot. My phone was dead." He said, like that was the end of it.

"Oh, and none of your friends had phones?"

"Rachel, can you get off of my ass?" Finn growled, tossing his hands in the air and rushing out of our bedroom. I followed him, pain squeezing at my chest.

"No, Finn, you were the one who said we would always be honest with each other. No more lies. Last night you told me that after _both _of us got the chance to move on in competition we would go out to celebrate. Bow bridge, remember?"

"I forgot, Rachel!" He groaned, rolling his eyes, his words slurring a tiny amount, "Okay? That's all there is to it! I got swept away because it was so awesome to win, and then Matt was taking us to an early dinner, then we were back at his apartment drinking."

"To _her _apartment," I clarified, my eyes narrowing as I glared at my drunk husband.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, " You've gotta deal with these issues with Karrie or whatever, Rachel Berry, 'cause she's my teammate now. And my friend."

"It's _Hudson," _I almost screamed, hurt. He had been so amazing lately respecting my feelings about Karrie, but with that one sentence it felt like we were back at square one and going nowhere fast.

"I don't think so!" He yelled back, "Rachel Hudson is my sexy, amazing wife who knows how much I love her and that I would _never fucking cheat. _Rachel Berry was my clingy ass, crazy high school girlfriend who just _waits _for me to look at another girl!" I took a step back, reeling as if he had physically slapped me. His anger melted away into horror when he realized what he said and he reached for me.

"Rach, I didn't mean-"

_I wrenched my wrist from his grasp, pushing my palms against his chest. I ignored the hurt tears that slipped down my cheeks, trying to put as much space as possible between myself and Finn._

_"Well, newsflash Finn Hudson," I yelled through my tears, "Both of those are the same person. They're me. No differences. Just because I may act confident, that's not always the case. Now you've given me more reason __not__to be." He reached for me again and I pushed his hands away, ducking under his arm._

_"What I don't understand is why you never felt the need to tell me you felt that way. That you thought I was clingy, or crazy, or annoying." I wiped angrily at my wet cheeks, my voice shaking, "Why did you even marry me?"_

_"Because I love you, Rachel," he choked, tears forming in his eyes, "So much. I didn't mean what I said. You were always so amazing, and beautiful, and… and __there __for me. Even when I tried to push you away. That's not annoying or clingy, that's loving me. I don't know why I said that." He rubbed his hands over his face, now red from crying, "You taught me how to be happy, baby. I'm not sure I ever really way before you. You always wanted to be close, and for the first time in my life I knew that someone loved me just as much as I loved them. I knew you cared." He took a step closer and I held up my hand, crying silently as I shook my head._

_"No, Finn." He paused, wiping his tears with the back of his hand, "I may be crazy, but not crazy enough to believe you didn't mean what you said before. I know you love me, too. What I don't know if it's enough if I bother you that much." With that I turned my back on him and hurried into our room, locking the door behind me._

A/N: Remember, Reviews=Love!


	22. Hurt

**A/N: At least it hasn't been a month, right? Haha, but here it is! Chapter 22! We're about to get into several chapters of Fluffy sweet Finchel, but this chapter is still angsty! As always, I want to thank every single one of you for reading and sticking with this story this far! A special thanks to my girls, you all know who you are! I wouldn't be able to write this story without your encouragement! The biggest thank you goes of course, like always, to Sarah (sarsar93)! I couldn't ask for a better friend, beta, and twin! She puts up with my crazy so I can get these updates to you! Go read her stories if you haven't! Also, please take a look at my newest story 'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy.' It's a Finchel AU that takes place in the early 1940s world of night clubs, big band, and swing. **

**Enjoy!**

"_You're not throwing it right, Rach," I laughed, picking up the football and jogging back to her, "You've got to throw it away, babe, not to the ground."_

_We were on the WMHS football field, and I was trying to give her lessons in football. She had complained that she didn't understand what was going on when we were out on the field during the State Championship game and that she wanted to cheer for me properly this year. I was just so happy to have her back, to know that she would be in the stands cheering for me, that she still loved me, that I offered to teach her the ins and outs of the game. _

"_Give me that ball," she giggled, ripping the pigskin from my hands and holding it out in front of her. I watched as she gripped it with both hands and lifted it over her head before I stepped forward to stop her, taking hold of her wrist._

"_Whoa, what are you doin'?" I asked, shaking my head._

"_Throwing the ball," she explained, looking at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes, grinning. My girlfriend had to be the most adorable person _ever.

"_Not like that you aren't," I teased, easing her arms down and stepping behind her. I reached around her to show her how to hold the ball, "It's a football not a-well, I'm not sure what it was you were trying to do. Put your fingers here, babe, on the seams."_

"_My hands are too small," she pouted, making me laugh again. Her hands were tiny, and she could barely reach around the ball. I looked up at her, to tell her we could try throwing a baseball instead. She looked a little weird. Like she was almost see through. She looked up at me, still pouting. My heart stopped when I realized I could _see _through her. She was there, but still, I could see grass and the yard lines behind her._

"_Rachel?" I asked, fear shooting through me. My blood felt like ice and I dropped the football to reach for her, pressing my hands to her cheeks, "Rach, baby? What's going on." She blinked up at me, her big brown eyes filled with sadness._

"_You told me I was your everything," she whispered, the pain in her voice making my heart squeeze, "Do you think I'm holding on to tight to you, Finn? Am I clingy?" I shook my head, my breath catching when she started to fade away even more. _

"_No, Rachel, of course not," I said, panicking, "I love you."_

"_You said I was crazy." She lifted her hands to my wrists, trying to loosen my grip on her face. No way in _hell _was I going to let her go. She was mine again, I was hers. _

"_No," I argued, dropping one hand from her face to wrap my arm tight around her waist, refusing to let her go, "Rachel, I love you. You have to stay with me. I just got you back."_

"_Let me go, Finn," she whispered, and my heart sank in my chest when she faded away even more in my arms. I couldn't even see the color of her eyes anymore, but I knew what they were. Of course I did. Beautiful chocolate brown, warm and shining when she smiled. _

"_Rachel, no. Listen-" I yelled out, loosening my grip around her waist when something hit me on my forehead. I glanced up, rubbing my skin. I glanced back at Rachel, to ask her if she had felt anything._

_She was gone._

"_Rachel!" I screamed, spinning on the spot, hoping to see her dark hair dancing in the breeze or to see her smile as she tried to throw the football._

_No. No. No._

_I felt another sharp pain as I fell to my knees._

"_Rachel," I groaned as I slumped against the grass, tears spilling down my cheeks. How could she think I thought she was anything but perfect? Beautiful, funny, talented, loving…_

"_Rachel."_

_I felt another pop on my forehead, stronger than the last._

"Shit!" I cried out, my hand flying to my forehead. My eyes snapped open, but closed again immediately, blinded by the sunlight spilling into our apartment. I felt something pop me in the forehead a fourth time, this one sharper and more painful than the last three. I opened my eyes again, blinking furiously against the light. Was I in the living room? A sudden movement above me made me jump, and I almost fell off the sofa when I realized it was Santana, glaring down at me.

"Get the hell up, Frankenfuck," she snarled, flicking me on the forehead again, "You and I are gonna have us one hell of a talk."

"Shit, 'Tana,"I hollered, swinging my legs off of the couch and sitting up, "There's no need to beat me up!"

"Don't 'Tana me," she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "You've got ten fucking seconds to explain your side of what the hell happened last night. 'Cause I gotta tell ya Huds, I've heard hers, and it's really not looking like I'm gonna be on your side."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I groaned, still trying to wake up. She raised her fist like she was going to pop her fingers against my forehead again, and I held up my hand to block the blow. "Seriously I-" My heart stopped when the previous night came flooding to me suddenly, and I stared up at Santana, speechless.

"Where is she?" I asked, standing up and turning to go to our bedroom. Santana grabbed my arm roughly, her blood red nails digging into my skin.

"She's getting ready to go out shopping with Kurt and me, asshole," she said, standing in front of me and pushing me back towards the sofa, "We had to wipe her tears after you finally finished bawling and passed out."

I sat down on the sofa, dropping my head into my hands. I still couldn't believe the hateful words I had shouted at Rachel last night. I knew I had acted like an immature jerk, using the words I knew from deep in my memory would hurt her the worst. I didn't think Rachel was any of those. I never had. All I could remember was loving her, or falling in love with her. Even when I was with Quinn I had watched her, wanting nothing but to feel her lips against mine, or to see the smile on her face and know I put it there.

I had tried to talk to her last night, but she wasn't having it.

_I leaned my forehead against the hard wood of our door, my hand on the doorknob. I twisted it again, hoping it would fall open. Fuck, why did I have to drink so much? I didn't even bother wiping the tears that raced down my cheeks because I knew I deserved what she was doing. I had no idea where those words had even come from. I didn't think that of her, not even. I needed her. I had always needed her, even when I was too stubborn or too much of an ass to admit it. _

"_Rachel, baby, open the door," I said, knocking, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I don't even know why I said that. You know I love you."_

_Rachel swung the door open, and I stepped back. I may have been drunk, but not drunk enough to ignore the mascara tear tracks on her face or the broken look in her eyes. I wiped my own tears away, my heart breaking at her expression. I took a step toward her, reaching for her._

"_You stay away from me."_

_That made me stop in my tracks, dropping my arms to my side. She had never ordered me away like that. I tried to shake off the hazy effect of the alcohol, unsure of what to do next. She stood there in the doorway of our bedroom, still wearing the dress she had picked out to wear on our date._

_The date I had _forgotten completely about.

"_I need you to listen to me, Finn," Rachel said, her voice so low I could barely hear it, "And I want you to imagine a few things, okay? Imagine you spend your whole life being teased. People tell you that you're annoying, crazy, your nose is too big, you wear weird clothes. So you decide not to care. What do they know, right? You know you have the talent, the drive, to get the hell out of that little town. You'll show them. Show them all." She took a deep breath, tears still slipping down her cheeks._

"_Still. It's kind of lonely. Everyone needs friends. One day I signed up for the Glee club, Finn. Show choir. I thought I could get experience needed for my career, yes, but I hoped I could make friends, too. Since I would finally be in a club with people who loved the things I did. But, no surprise, it seemed like the people in Glee hated me too." She paused, wiping her cheeks. "Then you joined. Glee came together because of _you. _Then we became friends, and-and fell in love. Everything kind of fell in place. I found myself in Glee. Made memories that shaped me, loved you, made friends with the people who are my family, now." I smiled, reaching for her. She stepped back, shaking her head._

"_I said stay away." She bit her lip before she continued. "It was like my life started when you came into it, Finn. And over the years I came to trust you more than I had ever trusted anyone in my life. Do you know how it feels to find out that the only person you really trust, the one person you think loves everything about you, even the bad, spent your first few years together thinking of you as nothing but his crazy, clingy girlfriend? When I thought you were just as in love with me as I was with you. It kills me Finn. It kills me because I can't figure out why you wanted to marry me in the first place. I love you. I do. So much. But I can't even look at you right now." With that she turned around and shut the door with a soft snap, the lock clicking into place._

"What am I gonna do, Santana?" I groaned, raising my head to look up at my furious roommate, "I didn't mean any of that."

"Of course you didn't, you ass," she said, tossing her hands up, "Rachel friggin' Berry is the best damn thing that ever happened to you, Hudson! You would probably still be stuck in lamefuck, Ohio if she hadn't taught you how to dream or whatever!"

"You've gotta let me talk to her, San," I groaned, choking back tears, "I've gotta tell her how sorry I am and-"

"No." She arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean no?" I asked, desperate, "Santana, Rachel's my wife."

"Yeah, and she's my best friend," she shot back, "And the one person she trusted to take care of her and love her no matter what broke her damn heart. Give her space." I was about to argue when I heard my bedroom door open and I snapped my head around at the sound. My heart dropped when Kurt tugged Rachel from the room as she refused to look at me. He frowned and shook his head a little when he caught my eye, holding her hand tightly in his.

"Rachel," I said softly, standing up and taking a step toward them. I sighed when Santana stepped between us, but my eyes still searched for my wife's. She looked so sad when she finally looked up at me.

"I still don't want to talk, Finn," she said quietly, "I'm going out with Kurt and 'Tana. I'll be back later." With that she let go of Kurt's hand and hurried out the door, grabbing her purse from the side table. Santana rolled her eyes at me one more time and followed her, leaving me alone with my brother.

"I don't even know what to say, Finn," Kurt said quietly, shrugging his shoulders, "You're my brother and I love you, but how could you have said that to her?"

"I didn't mean it," I groaned, new tears forming in my eyes, "I'm telling you Kurt, I don't know what that was." He stepped forward and hugged me, patting my shoulder.

"I know you love her. So does Santana. But Rachel is convinced that those words were the truth, brought forth by the alcohol. You're going to have your hands full convincing her otherwise." He sighed and walked towards the door, glancing back at me one more time before leaving to find the girls.

_**XXX**_

"You've gotta be kidding me," Puck's voice yelled from the phone, "Dude, you're my best friend, but I gotta tell ya… You fucked up."

"You think, Puck?" I groaned, scrubbing a fork before dropping it into the dishwasher, "I know it, man. I have no idea where that even came from. Rachel was like my rock in high school, y'know? Always there, whether I knew I needed her or not."

After Rachel had left with the others I had paced the apartment, trying to figure out a way I could make it up to her. The look in her eyes as she had left killed me, and I knew I would do anything to get her to see how damn sorry I was. Somehow I ended up cleaning, like something I should do more often anyway would be enough. That's how I ended up cleaning the kitchen, talking to Puck on speakerphone. I wondered around the tiny space, washing every single surface until it shined as I retold the whole friggin' story. Puck had stayed pretty quiet when I rehashed the competition and party while I cleaned out the fridge, but I could tell he was pissed once I moved on to the dishes and the fight with Rachel.

"I just don't get it, dude," he admitted, "What the hell would make you say something like that? I was always sure you worship the damn ground Berry walks on."

"I do," I groaned, pouring soap into the dishwasher and slamming it shut, "I was just being a drunk idiot. I don't know what made me say that shit. But now those words are out there, y'know, and I can't make Rachel forget them. I tried talking to her last night but she wasn't having it."

"Were you still drunk off your ass?"

"Well-" 

"Fuck, Hudson. You probably just made it worse!"

"I didn't have a chance to even say anything! She just told me all of this stuff I probably shouldn't share, but it was basically that I was the only person she ever trusted to love her no matter what, and she thinks I thought she was this crazy girlfriend in high school. Shit." I rested my elbows on the kitchen counter and dropped my head in my hands. I couldn't ruin everything with Rachel. She was perfect to me, the one person I needed.

"I've gotta go, Puck," I managed to mutter, choking back the tears. I hung up before he could say anything else and tucked my phone into my pocket. I grabbed a can of Pepsi out of the fridge and carried it back into our bedroom, plopping myself down at the edge of our bed. I glanced around, still blinking back the tears. Rachel's clothes from last night were thrown around the room instead of neatly hung up like she always had them. I stood up and set the can of soda down on our dresser, bending over to pick up Rachel's dress. I hung it up before picking up the rest of her things and setting them in the hamper. I made our bed, too, just needing something to do with my hands. As I was bending to tuck the sheet in, I hit my elbow against the nightstand, knocking off Rachel's picture of The New Directions.

"Damn it," I swore, rubbing my elbow as I eased down to my knees to grab the picture. As I picked up the frame, the corner of some box under the bed caught my eye and I ducked my head to see better. There were several shoe boxes stacked under our bed, and I reached for them, pulling them out. I opened the first one, grinning when I saw a ton of old pictures Rachel had printed a long time ago. Right on top I saw a picture of me with Mr. Schuester, and had to laugh at my goofy hair and grin. I looked young and he was wearing a sweater vest I didn't remember, so it must have been sophomore year. I set the picture aside and reached for another. I sat there for most of the afternoon shuffling through the pictures, most of which were taken in high school. They all came with a separate memory, and I had a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that so much time had passed since Schue had blackmailed me to join Glee and the fact that those days were, for the four of us in this apartment anyway, over.

The second box was devoted completely to me and Rach, filled to the brim with pictures of us kissing, laughing, posing, singing… I touched her face in each one, regret spilling into my chest again. How could I have forgotten? Yeah, I was excited about passing preliminaries, but hadn't the whole date been _my _idea in the first place? All I had wanted was to celebrate with my wife, take her out for a rare night on the town, like I felt a real man should. But no, I had to go and get drunk with my teammates instead.

Not to mention spit nasty words I never even meant. I smiled sadly at a picture of the two of us taken our Senior year at McKinley, Rachel kissing my cheek as I held out the camera. With a jolt I remembered the day the picture was taken, the shine in her eyes forever saved in my heart and mind. It was the day she finally said yes.

"_You know, I'm proud of us," Rachel smiled as we trailed behind the rest of the Glee club making their way out of the auditorium, looping her arm through mine._

"_Yeah, I guess that was the mature thing to do huh?" I shrugged, nodding, "Kinda cool that the Sebastian jerk hasn't completely changed the Warblers. They're still alright." She giggled, pressing her face against my arm as we walked._

"_I wasn't talking about our performance, Finn," she said, smiling up at me, "I meant us. We're doing this. Getting married. We're forever, aren't we?" I stopped when we reached my locker, holding on to Rachel with one hand while spinning the combination lock with the other, popping the door open._

"_Yeah we are," I agreed, grabbing my bag and slinging it over one shoulder. I pressed a kiss to her forehead before reaching into my pocket for my phone. I held it up over our heads._

"_Smile, Rachel," I said, grinning as I let go of her hand to tighten my arm around her shoulders._

"_For what?" she laughed, "What's this picture for?"_

"_To remember when we started our forever!" _

_I grinned as I felt her lips against my cheek and snapped the picture. That one would be a keeper._

I set the picture down in a separate pile I had made of my very favorites before I continued to dig through the second box. It's like every part of our relationship had been caught in those pictures. There we were singing 'Somebody to Love.' Swimming in her pool the summer after sophomore year. Kissing on the fourth of July. Posing before one of my football games. Running around New York. Part of Rachel's face with a fire in the background. Christmas. Chicago. New York. I glanced at the clock, and I couldn't believe it was already late in the day. Hell, it was even dark outside.

I reached for the third box, surprised to find that it wasn't nearly as full as the others. I grabbed the few pictures that were there and shuffled through them, smiling. They were all taken after we had moved into our apartment, and were of the four of us. I laughed at the picture taken in front of our building at the exact moment Kurt said something that bugged Santana. Rachel and I were both smiling at the camera, so happy to be in New York, while Santana was making a face and shoving Kurt to the ground. The look on my brother's face as he fell was freakin' priceless, and the whole thing really summed up how we all were together. We may be a mess, but we were a family, too.

"Finn?"

I dropped the pictures when I heard Rachel's voice, looking over my shoulder to see her standing in our doorway carrying two shopping bags. I opened my mouth, wanting to say something, anything, but she just shook her head and walked to our closet, hanging up her new shirts. I watched as she moved around our room, and I could tell she was trying her best not to look at me. I crawled up onto her bed and reached for her wrist as she reached for her nightstand drawer.

"Rachel, please talk to me," I begged, brushing my thumb across the back of her hand. She shook her head again, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't feel like talking," she said softly, pulling her hand away and reaching for the drawer. I sighed as she twisted off her rings, all except for her wedding rings, and set them on a velvet pillow before closing it again.

"Can you listen, then?" I asked, clutching the pictures to my chest, "Please, Rachel? It's _killing _me to know that I hurt you. Maybe I can fix it." She stared at me for what felt like forever, her dark eyes heavy.

"Fine," she said finally, sitting down on the bed. I relaxed a little bit, taking a deep breath as I moved closer to sit next to her.

"Baby, I know what I said last night hurt you," I began, rubbing the back of my neck, "Not only that, but what I, like, _did. _I don't know how I forgot the date I had planned for us, and I'm so sorry you waited for me while I was out getting drunk with my friends. That's not okay. I know it's not. And to make it worse, I said things I would never dream of saying to you otherwise." 

"Alcohol makes people honest," she said softly, looking down at her hands.

"No, alcohol makes people stupid," I corrected her, shaking my head, "I don't know where those things even came from, Rach. Because they're not true. You were my high school girlfriend when I asked you to marry me, right? And of course I didn't think all of that shit, then. Baby, you saved me in high school. I thought I had it all you know? Quarterback of the football team, dating the head cheerleader, most popular guy in school… But really, I was freakin' _lost." _I grabbed a picture from my favorite pile and pushed it towards her on the bed.

"You see this, Rachel? You took this of all of us the day we went to Carmel. Remember? Way back in the beginning. That was the day you looked up at me, smiled like I was someone special, and told me that I was very talented. I know I acted weird about it then, but it really meant something to me. I never forgot it because it was the first time I felt like maybe I was actually good at something." I licked my lips nervously and reached for another picture.

"Oh, and this one? You took this picture of me our second summer together when we were hanging out in your backyard. It was the first time we really took the time to talk after all the crap that happened between us, and I just remember feeling so guilty as I apologized. Apologized about not forgiving you sooner, for Quinn, for making you feel like you didn't mean as much to me as you did, for not telling you every single day that you were my everything. Do you remember what you did? You kissed me and told me that none of that mattered. That we all make mistakes. That was the day I learned to let go, Rachel. Learned to look forwards, not backwards. Not just about us, but everything." She sat there, staring at the picture as I pushed it towards her. I took that as a good sign and grabbed another. I glanced at it and smiled, remembering.

It was the picture taken on the day she said yes.

"I know you remember this one," I whispered, pressing it into her hand, "That was the day that I knew the beautiful, amazing girl who had saved me and taught me who I really was would be with me forever. You have made me so happy, baby. You always have. Please, understand that." She looked up from the picture, tears shining in her dark eyes. I lifted my hand and brushed my fingers down her cheek before cupping it to her face. 

"I love you so much," I told her, leaning closer, "I don't even want to think about what my life would be if you weren't in it." She pushed my hand away from her face, shoving the picture back towards me.

"We have to be up early for class, Finn," she said, her voice thick with tears, "I can't do this now. I need to get to bed. Our extra blankets are on the top shelf of our closet." I pushed myself onto my feet, my heart breaking as she turned away from me to undress. I stood there by our bed like the awkward moron I am, just waiting for her to change her mind. Finally, I realized that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to forgive me.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said softly, shuffling over to our dresser and pulling out a clean pair of boxers, "I'll try to make it quick."

"Fine," she said back, slipping under our comforter and switching off the lamp beside her bed. I stood there in the darkness, trying to fight back the pain when I heard soft whimpers coming from our bed.

She was crying.

**XXX**

"_Being a part of something special makes you special."_

"_You're very talented. I would know, I'm very talented too."_

"_I'm going to give you something no one else is ever going to get."_

"_I'm going to make you really happy, I promise."_

Rachel's words kept racing through my head as I stood in the shower long after I had finished washing, hoping the hot water would help calm me down. She had always been so amazing, so supportive. She was the person I looked for as soon as I walked into a room, the one I went to as soon as I had something to share, the person who always knew the right things to say to cheer me up. And now that same person thought I had spent our first few years thinking she was clingy. Crazy.

I was such an _ass._

I knew I should man up. Fight for her. Take her in my arms and make her see how sorry I was. But I didn't know how to do that, didn't know how to make her listen to me after I had hurt her so badly. The pain in her eyes literally cut right through me like I was nothing. So, I just stood there, glaring at the white tile of the shower wall like it would give me an answer. Finally, long after the water had run cold, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I still didn't know what to say or do to make it all better. Hell, I wasn't sure that I could. I refused to look in the mirror as I stepped into my boxers and opened the door, not wanting to face the jerk that had put the pained look in my wife's face.

A narrow band of light washed into our dark room as I opened the bathroom door, and I licked my lips when I saw that Rachel was asleep, her face still pinched in sadness. I switched off the light and tiptoed into the room, careful not to wake her as I reached for an extra blanket, then crept towards our bed. I brushed some of her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Slowly, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her warm cheek, closing my eyes as I lingered there.

"I love you," I whispered into the darkness, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I placed another kiss on the tip of her nose before turning towards the door.

"Finn?" she whispered, making me jump. I glanced back, wishing I could see her clearly in the dark.

"Yeah?" I asked, stepping towards the bed again.

"You can… You can sleep in here if you want. It's your room, too." I could hear the tears in her voice as I moved around to my side of the bed, dropping the extra blanket on the floor.

"Are you sure, Rach?" I asked, pulling back the covers.

"I'm sure," she answered, her back turned towards me, "Just… just don't touch me, okay?"

I felt another piece of my heart break when she said that. I wiped a new tear as it slipped down my cheek and slid into bed beside her, careful to keep my distance. Had I hurt her that bad? So bad that I couldn't comfort her the best way I knew how, by just holding her? My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and I could make out Rachel's rigid shape as she faced away from me. I wanted to reach out and touch her, make her relax, but I knew I couldn't. Not when she needed distance. We laid there for what felt like forever, both afraid to say anything. I closed my eyes, trying to force myself to fall asleep, but they snapped open when I heard her voice.

"Finn," she whispered into the darkness as she twisted her arm around, searching for something. I grabbed her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together, my heart pounding in the dark room. She sighed and pulled my arm around her, bringing our joined hands up to rest against her chest. I moved closer, molding my body to hers as she whispered, "I love you," before kissing my hand.

"I love you, too," I breathed, pressing my face into her hair, "so much, Rach."

I pressed my cheek to hers as she finally relaxed in my arms, my chin resting where her neck met her shoulder. I felt her body rock slightly as she cried, but I just held her tighter, turning my chin to brush my lips along her cheek, catching the tears.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Remember, reviews are love! :) **


	23. Forever in His Eyes

**A/N: Okay, so this is about two and a half months late, right? I'm so sorry guys. This semester is just completely kicking my ass! A huge shout out to my Ava-Bee, Gabs, Lia, and the list goes on for encouraging me to keep going. They're love for this story keeps me inspired! Also thanks to Sma for listening to me, even though she's never read this story. Shame on her. And of course, thank you to my twin Sarah for reading every chapter and helping me with ideas from way back when. I love all of you so, so much! :)  
>Here's the usual apology for typos. :( I wanted to get this to you guys tonight rather than next week. You know how quickly I move!<strong>

**XxXxX**

Finn always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, so completely at ease. Just the night before his warm amber eyes had been filled with worry as he laid the pictures in front of me, his handsome, usually smiling face twisted in pain as I turned him away. Now, his features were relaxed, his lips parted slightly, his breathing slow and even in his deep slumber. I bit my lip as I rested my head on my arm, watching him. It made my heart literally ache to think about how much I loved him, how badly I had come to need him over the past few years. His words from Saturday night still stung, and I knew I wouldn't forget them anytime soon. I didn't know how I could explain to him just how deep his words had cut me without hurting him too.

My husband _loved me._

I knew he did.

Finn had showed me time and time again just how much I meant to him since we met, _really _met, three and a half years ago. Sweet kisses that left me dizzy, his lips gentle yet persistent against mine. His large hands, so strong, pressed against my skin, the heat from them coursing through my body as he loved me. Those same hands playing with the ends of my hair as we cuddled on the sofa, watching a movie we had probably seen a hundred times. He had a smile I only saw when he was looking at me, and the way his dimples would deepen as his eyes danced never failed to take my breath away. His body was always angled towards mine, his hands more often than not searching for mine. His arms would hold me against him as we hugged, tightening before releasing me like he was reluctant to ever let me go.

And those were just a few of the physical ways…

There were promises made and kept.

Songs sung.

Jokes for us alone.

Memories.  
>A history.<p>

Remembered birthdays and Holidays.

Celebrating Hanukkah with my fathers and I because he knew just how much that tradition meant to me.

Even when we were apart I knew he loved me. Maybe that's why I had held on so tightly before. Something about the way he would glance my way, tell me he still believed in me, kept me from giving up. I knew he was mine, always would be, just as I would always be his. I bit my lip as he began to stir, burrowing deeper under our covers as he squeezed his eyes shut against the early morning light. I traced my fingertips down the side of his face, watching as his eyelids fluttered.

"Finn," I whispered, "Finn, it's time to get up. You'll be late for class." He murmured something tossing one arm behind his head as he fell over onto his back, licking his lips.

"What?" I asked, placing a hand on his stomach, "Finny, I couldn't hear you."

"Snooze," he said again, reaching his hand towards the alarm clock on his nightstand. I shook my head, trying not to laugh. I was still mad at him, but that didn't change the fact that he was adorable half asleep.

"I already turned it off," I told him, kicking the covers off of my legs and sitting up. I reached behind me and patted his chest as he groaned, finally waking up enough to stare up at me with bleary eyes.

"No snooze?" he asked.

"No snooze." I stood up as he stretched his long limbs, groaning. I gasped when I felt his fingers close around one wrist, pulling me back towards the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up to press a kiss to my shoulder. I shrugged him off despite the immediate rush of heat that flashed across my skin. There was still a lingering bitter taste in my mouth from the words he had said Saturday night, so I shook my head.

"I have to get ready for school, Finn," I said simply, standing up again and hurrying across the small room to grab clean underwear from the dresser.

"You're still mad," I heard him say sadly from the bed, making my heart ache. I turned back towards him, biting my lip when I saw the way he was sitting on the edge of our bed, his head hanging in defeat. I sighed and took the two steps necessary before I was standing in front of him, resting my hands on his shoulders. He slowly placed one hand on my hip as he glanced up at me, his eyes heavy with emotion.

"I don't want to be," I said honestly, watching his face fall when the implications of my words hit home. I caught his chin in my hand when his eyes fell to the ground, forcing him to look up at me. "I'm more hurt than mad," I whispered, raising my hand to rake my fingers through his hair, "But I'm working on it, Finn. I am." I pressed my lips to his forehead, closing my eyes as I lingered there.

"I'm still so sorry," he whispered as I pulled away, his voice full of pain.

"I know you are, Finn," I said, caressing his cheek before turning to the bathroom, "And I… I know that you love me. That's why I asked you to stay last night. I feel better when you're in bed with me, when I'm in your arms, and that's because I can _feel _all the ways you love me."

"Are we going to be okay?" He asked, standing up and following me, leaning against the door frame as I started the water. I nodded as I pulled my tank top over my head, tossing it into the small hamper in the corner and trying to smile.

"We'll always be okay," I assured him, stepping out of my shorts and panties before turning back to him. I took a deep breath before wrapping my arms around his middle, pressing my face into his bare chest. "I just think it's important that we talk about stuff, you know? And we will. Tonight." I hesitated for a moment before pressing a sweet kiss to his chest. "But, I promise. We'll always be okay."

**XxXxX**

When I graduated from high school I thought all of this would be easy. Marriage (because it was Finn), living in New York (because it would be with the people I loved most), and NYADA (because, duh, it was my destiny)… all of it would come just as naturally to me as singing. It was the way my life was supposed to go. Sure, I never figured on the hard parts. Everyone tells you that the first year of marriage really tests the relationship, but I didn't believe them. Finn and I had already been through our rough patches, we could handle anything. I thought we would be the exception, the ideal. No nights in separate rooms or arguments that went on for days because we had already done that a hundred times. We had been through that 'new relationship' stuff and this was supposed to be the easy part. The forever part.

Even though I knew I was slowly getting over the things he had said when he was drunk the other night, I was still afraid that there were some lingering truths behind them. Had I really been that clingy? Was I still? Were all my fears right? Had I really just 'crazy-stalked' Finn until he gave in, learning to love me too? I reached to pull my phone out of my purse when it buzzed, while I continued to walk across the courtyard, sighing as I sat down on a bench. I hugged one arm around myself, trying to ignore the November chill as I flipped to the text, smiling sadly when I saw Finn's message.

**You know you're perfect, right? **

Before I could reply my phone buzzed with two more messages from my husband.

**Especially to me. You always have been. There's nothing NOT perfect about you.**

**Baby, I love you. I'm so sorry.**

I ran my thumb over my phone's screen, leaning back against the bench's back rest. I hated that Finn was so upset, and the miserable look I saw in his eyes as I climbed out of bed to get ready haunted me. I could tell he felt awful about what he had said that night, and his words from the night before came back to me, making my heart give a painful squeeze.

"_I don't know where those things even came from, Rach. Because they're not true. You were my high school girlfriend when I asked you to marry me, right? And of course I didn't think all of that shit, then. Baby, you saved me in high school. I thought I had it all you know? Quarterback of the football team, dating the head cheerleader, most popular guy in school… But really, I was freakin'__lost."_

"_That was the day you looked up at me, smiled like I was someone special, and told me that I was very talented. I know I acted weird about it then, but it really meant something to me. I never forgot it because it was the first time I felt like maybe I was actually good at something."_

"_You kissed me and told me that none of that mattered. That we all make mistakes. That was the day I learned to let go, Rachel. Learned to look forwards, not backwards. Not just about us, but everything."_

I closed my eyes, remembering the look of adoration in his eyes as he spoke about his favorite memories of us, tucking the pictures into my hand as he asked me to forgive him. And really I already had. I knew Finn would never do anything to intentionally hurt me, and I knew, without a doubt that he loved me. But was that enough? Would my bad qualities, the ones he said weren't actually there, that he hadn't meant, finally push him away in the long run?

"Rachel?" My head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice, and I quickly tucked my phone into the pocket of my coat as Riley sat beside me, his eyebrows drawn together in worry, "It's freezing out here, what's up?" I tried to smile, shrugging my shoulders.

"Just thinking," I said lightly, turning my face away.

"C'mon. I'm not falling for that." I glanced back at my friend, worrying my bottom lip as I thought it over. I knew I could trust Riley, but I also knew how Finn felt about him, and it didn't seem fair to talk about my husband with someone he doesn't really know. On the other hand, it was hard to talk to Santana and Kurt about it too because they were equally close to him. Finally I turned to Riley, tugging on the ends of my hair nervously.

"I'm worried that Finn thought I was annoying when we first met and first started dating and now I'm so scared that he's going to start thinking that again because I know I can be difficult and…" I was forced to pause in my rambling by the need to take a breath. I paused, sure that I had completely lost Riley with hurried words and thoughts.

"Rachel, whoa," he said, patting my shoulder with a small laugh as he shook his head, "You're kidding right? Because there's no way you don't see the way Finn looks at you." I took a shuddering breath, surprised by Riley's words.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. Riley just looked at me for a minute, narrowing his eyes like he was trying to figure out what to say to me.

"Okay, look," he said finally, blushing, "When I first met you I kind of got this huge crush on you. Don't worry, I get that we're just friends. And that's all we're ever going to be. You know why?" I shook my head, scooting away from him on the bench a little, surprised by his admission. I felt guilty as I thought about Finn and his worries about Riley which, I knew now, were probably completely justified.

"It's because the first time I met Finn I realized that you guys had something not a lot of people will ever have. It scared me at first because I wasn't sure I would ever feel the way about someone the way Finn obviously does about you. And I know what you're going to say. I know I don't know the guy very well. But the way he looks at you, Rachel? Any Joe Schmuck off the street could tell that he's so in love with you that the guy can't see anyone, probably _anything_, but you." I felt tears well up in my eyes as Riley spoke, imagining the burning look I had seen shining in Finn's eyes so many times when he was gazing at me.

"What I'm saying is, Rachel, you never have to wonder whether or not your husband loves you. Most of us can only hope to find what you two have, and believe me, when I finally find the right girl I hope I'm able to look at her the way Finn looks at you. Okay?" I just nodded, hugging Riley awkwardly before I reached for my phone again, quickly pulling up the keyboard.

**I love you, too. I'll be home early tonight. :) **

I sighed, wishing I knew exactly what to say in a text to tell Finn that I was ready to talk. That I was tired of pretending I didn't know he loved me. His words had hurt, yes, but everything he did and said on most days were more than enough to show me he loved me, to cancel them out. I stood up, tucking my phone away and nodding over my shoulder, smiling at my friend.

"Come on," I said as he stood to follow me towards the vocals building, "We're going to be late for Voice. Kurt would kill us if we missed."

**XxXxX**

"No, Kurt, you're cheating!" I heard Santana yell from the living room as soon as I opened the front door of our apartment, dropping my purse on the hall table, "There is no way that you made it to gumdrop pass two times in a row."

"It's just strategy, Santana," Kurt shot back haughtily, "Can I help it if my Candy Land skills are superior to yours?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Santana argued, "You just happened to grab a card with two yellow squares. _Again. _That's hardly strategy, Hummel. That's either dumb luck or cheating!"

"You guys are playing candy Land without me?" I asked, walking up to where my two best friends sat around the coffee table and interrupting before Kurt could reply.

"We're just getting a couple of practice rounds in," Santana said, waving her gingerbread pawn at me, "so Kurt could perfect his strategy at drawing cards." Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Finn thought it would be fun to have a game night," he said, "We also have CLUE, Pictionary, and Twister."

"Where is he?"

"In the kitchen," Santana shrugged, turning back to the game. I smiled as I turned around to slip into the kitchen just in time to see Finn press the 'start' button on the microwave. Tiptoeing forward I slipped my arms around his middle, pressing a kiss to the middle of his back. He turned around, grinning, but I could see the hesitance in his eyes when he reached up to brush the back of his knuckles across my cheek. I turned my head to press a kiss to his hand, bringing my own up to hold it against my cheek.

"I love you," I said firmly and confidently, wanting nothing more than to ease the apprehension in his eyes. He nodded like he understood exactly what I meant.

"Forever," he whispered, gazing down at me. I don't know how long we stood there, just staring at each other. It was like we were both trying to tell the other everything we needed to say without actually speaking and I couldn't help but convince myself that we were doing just that. I jumped when the microwave timer dinged, and Finn sighed when he turned to open the door, pulling the bag of popcorn out. I took his free hand in mine and pulled him silently out of the kitchen.

"About damn time," Santana laughed, flipping one of the Candyland cards towards us, "I was getting tired playing with this cheater. I need back-up." I smiled, glancing up at Finn before shrugging. 

"I'm sorry, guys, but I think Finn and I are going to call it a night. Talk and stuff you know." I blushed when she winked at me before glaring at Finn.

"You owe us a game night, Hudson," she teased, sharing a smile with Kurt. I rolled my eyes at her as I dragged Finn back to our bedroom after he set the bag of popcorn on the side table.

"Think they'll get over it?" he asked quietly as I pulled him through the door and closed it behind us. I nodded as I led him over to the bed, smiling as he sat down.

"They will. But I'm not worried about them tonight," I said, taking a seat on his lap and resting my arm across his shoulders. I felt them rise up as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but I shook my head, stopping him.

"Let me talk, okay?" I said softly, letting my fingers dance across the hair at the back of his neck, "I heard what you needed to say last night, baby, but I wasn't ready to get into it then. I still needed to be mad, you know, because it hurt so much. But, Finn, I know you love me. I do. I've been sure of only two things in my life. One, that I'm going to be a star someday and two, that Finn Hudson loves me." I pressed my cheek to his, closing my eyes as the tears threatened to make their presence known.

"I'm still just that girl on the inside, though," I said quietly, "The one who is called 'man hands' or annoying. The one people laugh at, the one who gets slushied every morning in the halls. I've always known that I annoy other people, but I never thought I annoyed you. Even before we started dating I was sure that you had fun with me, that I helped take your mind off of… well, off of Quinn and the baby." He opened his mouth to speak again but I shook my head, placing one finger over his lips. "I'm not finished. I… I believe that you didn't mean the things you said that night, Finn. I believe that because every time you look at me, I don't see the eyes of a boy who thinks I'm crazy or clingy, but the eyes of a man who loves me." I smiled, leaning my forehead against his. "The man who _married_ me."

"I never want to hurt you," he choked out, the strain in his voice cutting straight through to my heart. I nodded, pressing my palm to his cheek.

"I know, Finny, I know." I sighed, able to feel the warmth of his breath against my lips, "You love me." I closed my eyes when he held my waist, pulling me closer to him on his lap.

"I do," he agreed in a whisper before pressing his lips to mine.

I sighed against his lips as he kissed me, shifting on his lap so I was straddling him. It was like a jolt of warmth to my heart, the sweet feeling of his lips against mine. I relaxed against him as my hands found their way into his hair, twisting it between my fingers. His movements were slow, tender as he held me, one hand tracing up my side to cup my cheek. He teased my lips with the tip of his tongue, gently coercing them apart. I felt tears rush to my eyes when his tongue met mine, dropping my hand to his neck, pulling him closer. I had known for a long time that my attachment to Finn was forever but, in that moment, I was still overwhelmed by the depth of our connection. I was drowning in the love I felt for the man who was gently cradling my face as he kissed me, whispering my name against my lips. Slowly, he broke the kiss and the loss of contact was almost painful. He gazed into my eyes, his own warm with emotion. I licked my lips, my body flushing under the intensity of his stare. Brushing my hair away from my face, he pressed a trail of slow, burning kisses along my jaw, pressing me against his chest.

"Finn," I whispered as he sucked and nipped at a spot just below my ear. I slipped my hands beneath his t-shirt, dragging my nails across his stomach as I pushed at the material. He groaned as he pulled away, tugging the shirt up and over his head before tossing it aside, reaching for me again. I ran my hands over his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my middle, dropping kisses across my cheeks and nose. I shrieked when he flipped us suddenly, pushing me back against the sheets as his body hovered over mine.

Finn slipped his hand beneath my tank, his fingers ghosting over my stomach as he kissed me again. He slid down my body slowly, pressing a trail of lingering kisses down my neck, pausing to suck gently at my pulse point. I raised my hands over my head as he pushed my top up, bunching the material in his hands. He pressed a firm, open-mouth kiss to my stomach before tracing his tongue back up my body, up between my breasts. He pulled back to kneel above me as he pulled my top off, smiling down at me. I whined as he gazed at me, sitting up to wrap my arms around his neck, drawing his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss as his hands crept up my back until they curled around my shoulders, his lips dropping to my collarbone. His theeth were both insistent yet gentle as they teased my overheated skin, his tongue darting out to soothe the bites before sucking lightly. I gripped his shoulders as I leaned back, grinding myself down against the bulge in his jeans, frowning at the clothing that serves as a barrier between our bodies. He groaned against my shoulder, one hand dropping to my waist as I began to rotate my hips, moaning wantonly, desperate for his touch. The heat between my legs was spreading into my abdomen, causing my stomach to tighten with that beautifully painful need I had come to associate with my young husband. With a guttural moan of his own he pushed me back against the bed, holding himself above me as he teased his tongue back up my neck to kiss me with a passion that left me breathless. I had just enough time to register Finn's own ragged breath as he pulled away before ducking his head to pepper kisses across my chest, bringing one hand up to cup my left breast as he pressed his lips to the soft skin of my right. I sighed, my breath hitching as he slowly teased my nipple with his tongue, circling it before taking it between his lips and sucking. His tongue continued to caress my nipple, rolling it gently as he grazed my sensitive skin with his teeth, his thumb mimicking his actions on my left breast.

"Finn," I managed to murmur as my fingers found their way into his hair, pulling him closer, "Baby…" He responded to my voice by kissing his way across my chest to lavish the same attention to my other breast as I whined my appreciation, arching my back. His free hand trailed down my stomach, his fingers dipping beneath the waistband of my shorts as his tongue continued to caress my breast. I gasped, tugging at his hair as he teased my folds, his teeth pulling at my nipple. I lifted my hips, desperate to feel that delicious burn only Finn could elicit, groaning when he removed his hand. He chuckled against my skin before he pulled back to kneel above me, tracing his hands across my stomach. I nodded when he started pulling my shorts down my legs, taking one ankle in his hand as he discarded them. I sighed, reaching out to grip the sheets as he slid back up the bed, the tip of his tongue teasing my overheated skin as he looped my leg over his shoulder. He smiled up at me before kissing my inner thigh, pushing one finger into me as he nipped and sucked. I moaned, letting my other knee fall to the side, opening myself up to him as a second finger teased my entrance. I arched my back, drawing the knee that had been hooked over his shoulder to my chest as his fingers slipped deeper. I looked down my body as Finn hooked his fingers as he pumped them into me, teasing me into a frenzy. My body seized when his thumb brushed a quick circle around my clit and I cried out, his eyes smoldering as he watched me come undone beneath his touch.

"Finn-" I breathed, tossing my hands behind my head, "God…" I gasped, unable to form coherent words as he pressed his thumb against me again. He ducked his head then, replacing his thumb with his tongue as his free hand slid up my body to knead my breast. I covered his hand with mine, squeezing it as he caressed my skin. I bit my lip as I felt my stomach tighten, bucking my hips as he closed his lips around my most sensitive spot and sucked. I was soaring with the sensations he was creating as he pulled his fingers out to loop his arm over my stomach, holding me still. He plunged his tongue deep within me, curling it as he pushed his face against the apex of my thighs. I cried out as his teeth grazed my clit, shattering against his tongue. He continued to tease me as I whispered his name over and over like a chant. Finally I relaxed against the bed, straightening my legs as aftershocks rocked my body. I sighed, closing my eyes as my husband kissed his way back up my body, coming to settle between my legs I felt his lips brush barely-there kisses across my nose and cheeks before lingering on my eyelids.

"Baby, open your eyes," he whispered, smoothing his thumb across my lips. I did as he asked, bringing my hands up to press against each side of his face as I blushed under his gaze. His amber eyes were shiny, warm, like melted copper. I felt the deep burn ignite within me again, flashing over my skin as if I had just dove headfirst into their heated depths. He brushed my hair away from my face, wiping way the sweat from my forehead, his gaze never leaving mine. I was overwhelmed with the depth and affection I saw there, letting it fill me, complete me, as it soothe the doubt that had plagued my mind for days. Why would I worry when I could see that bright fire burning behind his eyes, making them glow?

I could see forever in his eyes.

Slowly, I drew his face down to mine, kissing him with all the passion I had felt for him for three and a half years. It was gentle at first, slow and warm, but quickly deepened as his tongue parted my lips. I slid my hands down his neck, smoothing them across his broad shoulders as I lifted my hips. I smiled against his lips as he groaned, grinding against me. I pushed against his shoulders until he sat up, scooting forward to undo the snap of his jeans I gazed up at him, biting my lip as I slowly unzipped him, reaching into his boxers to run my palm down his rigid length. He jerked against my hand as he watched me, raising his hands to twist them into my hair. I curled my fingers around him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his chest, tracing my tongue across his nipple before nibbling playfully. I looked back up at him, drawing my bottom lip into my mouth.

"Take them off," I whispered, squeezing him. With a guttural groan he pulled away, standing up to shuck his jeans and boxers before crawling up to me, pushing me back onto the bed. I giggled when his teeth nipped at the crook of my neck and opened my legs so he could settle between them. I sobered when I felt his erection push against my thigh, looping my arms under his to press my hands to his back. He brushed his nose against mine, his breath already labored as he lined himself up with my entrance, reaching down to pump his fist up his length once before rolling his hips forward. I closed my eyes in bliss as I felt myself stretch to accommodate him, sighing as his chest brushed against mine. I pouted when he stopped, arching my back, begging him to keep going.

"Look at me," he whispered, cupping my chin in his hand as he held himself above me. I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I love you, Rachel. Forever. You and me. Okay?" He kissed me softly, pushing deeper as his tongue traced mine, "I promise." With that he thrust forward, burying himself within as I cried out. I moaned as he began moving, kissing my lips with each thrust of his hips. I gripped his shoulders as I began arching my back, meeting his every push.

"Forever," I agreed, a single tear trickling down my cheek. "Forever, Finn. I love you, too."

**A/N: Remember, Reviews = love and inspiration! ;) FINCHEL FOREVER.**


	24. Merry Christmas, Pt 1

**A/N: Hi lovelies… I'm so sorry it's been eight long months since I've written. I've continued posting in roleplays as Finn, but the last seven months of my life have been filled with so many changes, both good and bad… and some very painful. This last change, the one we all endured together, has rocked me to my core. Like so many of you, I feel I owe Cory Monteith with everything I have… He truly changed me for the better, and in so many ways. I found a home in the glee fandom, the Montourage in particular, and Finn Hudson has come to help define a very real piece of who I am. I know both Cory and his fictitious counterpart will be with me forever. **

**I was stunned by the number of messages in my inbox when I logged onto this site for the first time in months, moved to the point of tears. Some were sent before Cory's passing and others came after, but every single one of them meant the world to me. I had no idea you all had been so touched by this story, as well as Don't Tell Me. I can't let that fandom camaraderie disappear, and I can't let Finn and Finchel's stories go untold. No matter how they handle Cory's, and thus Finn's absence on the show, I want to go on knowing that they're both very much alive in the day-to-day thoughts of this fandom. After going back and forth about what I wanted to do, I decided to keep roleplaying, and to return to my fanfiction. This story… well, writing this story last year helped me through so much, and I feel like I would be doing myself and the characters that inspired it a dishonor if I did not finish it. I'm hoping that writing these stories for all of you again will help me heal, and more than anything, I hope it helps you, too. **

You know, sometimes, you can just be skating along in life and then boom… You're on your ass. And I don't mean like a metaphor… I mean you actually fall on your butt. I laughed as I tried to roll onto my front on the ice, sighing as I felt Rachel's hands tugging on my coat. Because she was volunteering as a carol singer in one of NYADA's fundraising groups, we had decided to stay in New York for Christmas, taking advantage of the empty apartment while Santana and Kurt were visiting everyone back in Ohio. Of course, I thought that meant we would be IN the apartment, not freezing on the crowded ice rink at Rockefeller Center… but Rachel wanted a date night. "Something special, just the two of us," she had grinned as she wrapped my scarf around my neck, tugging me out our door.

"Finn, baby, you have to put your legs under you," she giggled as she continued to try and help me to my feet, "Kneel, and then stand up." I sighed as I struggled to position myself on all fours, looking up when some other kid skated by us, shouting, 'yeah, good luck with that one lady!' Balancing myself, I raised one hand to wave my middle finger in the air, blushing when Rachel snapped it back. "Finn Hudson, that's rude," she scolded, then giggled. "But it was kind of cute watching you try to flip someone off like that."

"Ha ha ha," I huffed sarcastically, "Alright, babe, this is what's gonna happen. I'm not standing up. Not gonna work out." I nodded towards the edge of the rink, blanching when it looked like it was a mile away. How had we made it out so far before I bit it? "I'm going to crawl to the side, and I'll pull up. Make sure I don't trip a kid or something." With that I started sliding forward on the ice, the cold chilling my palms even through my gloves. I blushed when I heard Rachel laughing behind me, grinning when I felt her tapping her hands against my butt. "Don't get frisky, woman, this is serious business!" She just giggled as she helped push me across the ice, waving at everyone who was staring at the 6' plus dude scooting towards the wall on his hands and knees. When we finally reached the wall, I reached up and tugged myself into a standing position, Rachel coming up under my arm to wrap her own around my waist. "Here, I'll help!" she smiled, and I couldn't help but laugh as I slowly started inching my way towards one of the openings in the wall. "Babe, I love you… but you're, like, half my weight. If I'm going down, I'm going down." It was quiet for a few moments as I slid my feet sideways, Rachel's arms still tight around me.

"Is that a promise?" she asked suddenly, her dark eyes twinkling up at me when I looked at her, "That you'll go down?" My hand slipped on the cold surface of the railing, and I coughed as I fell forward before catching myself. Had my sweet, shy wife just asked me that? "Um," I sputtered, grinning as I started moving faster along the wall, eager to get her home, "Y-yeah, God…Yeah." She laughed as she poked me in the stomach, cheering once we reached one of the exits. "I thought that would get you moving," she teased, "And remember, Finn, a promise is a promise." She winked as she sat down on a bench to pull off her skates, leaving me blushing as I sat beside her to remove my own.

I glanced over at her as we changed our shoes, my eyes soft as she hummed 'Let it Snow' to herself, her pigtails reminding me of the fifteen year old girl I had fallen in love with. It still amazed me that we had made it… grown up and married in New York City, both going to college, chasing our dreams. I had made sure to tell both of our families just how grateful I was for her when we visited Lima over Thanksgiving. I'll never forget the way it had felt to hold her hand under the table and just tell everyone that I knew how lucky I was to have her, how lucky we both were. Especially after the bumps we had hit as we tried to figure out being young and married. It meant everything for me to make sure Rachel understood that, too.

_"Finn, can we talk for a minute?" Rachel had asked as I peeled off my sweater and reached for the t-shirt I had been wearing underneath it. I paused, then pulled that over my head as well before sitting on her old bed, smiling at the way nothing had changed. Everything was yellow and pink, and the walls were plastered in Broadway posters and pictures… so many pictures. Of the Glee club, me, the two of us. I looked away from one of us taken at Nationals the spring before when she slowly lowered herself onto my lap, biting her lip. "Rach?" I asked quietly, a little nervous. We hadn't had a single argument since the night I had messed up, and I was so worried that she would remember those words, decide that she couldn't forgive me. "Baby?"_

_"I was very moved, Finn, by what you said you were thankful for at the table tonight," she whispered finally, her fingers playing with my hair, "About being thankful for me, that I married you." She smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I love you. I love you so much, and I want you to know that I'm thankful for you, too. I know I talked a big game in high school, but I know I wouldn't be here, finally chasing my dreams, without you. Glee wouldn't have survived the first week, and I wouldn't be who I am. It's like… it's like you make me believe I can do anything." She sighed, resting her forehead against mine. "I worry about you, you know," she breathed, "I know it's not all the time, but the parties and coming home late… It just scares me." My heart broke at those words, and I closed my eyes, tightening my arms around her._

_"I know, and I'm so sorry," I whispered, "I… Rach, I'm not doing that again. Ever. You were right, it's not a part of the whole being in college thing… People just make you think that so they don't gotta be alone in doing it. And I'm not saying that it's not okay to have, like, a glass of wine or something every once in awhile, you know, when it's legal. But you don't… I don't know. I don't like who I am when I party too hard, and I hate that I hurt you by listening to people who don't love me like you do. And between me and you, I don't even like those parties. I miss you, and Santana and Kurt… I think it's been about tryin' to figure out who I am in the group. And you know what? I'm supposed to be their leader, not a follower." I brushed Rachel's bangs away from her forehead, my eyes searching hers, needing to know that she understood._

_"I love you so much," she smiled, bumping her nose against mine as she kissed me before pulling back, tracing her fingertips down my bare chest, "You know, Hudson… if you're really thankful, I know of a way you can show me just how much."_

I smiled as I remembered that night, squeezing Rachel's hand as I helped her up from the bench. I didn't need to say anything as we slowly made our way through the crowd and to the subway station… She knew.

She always knew.

XxXxX

"And everyone was watching!" Rachel giggled into the phone the next night as I kneeled by our small tree, poking at the presents that had been piling up there for a better part of a month. My plans for a fun evening locked in our bedroom before Rachel had to meet the other carolers had been put on hold when Kurt called, so I kept myself busy by surrounding myself with the gifts under our tree, feeling a little nostalgic for Lima Christmases. After we had told our families the week after we got home from our Thanksgiving trip that we would be spending Christmas in New York, packages had been arriving a couple of times a week. More than once I had been left pouting after Rachel took a gift out of my hands, reminding me that we had to wait until Christmas to open them. I tried to tell her that the rule didn't count if there wasn't a note actually saying that on the present, but she never listened. One time I told her that, since she was technically Jewish, we could open one present early… that had earned me a slap on the arm and still no present. I sighed as I picked up one of the ones Kurt had left behind for me, reaching for the carefully taped corners. Maybe if I 'accidentally' tore it enough to see what was inside, my wife would let me open it. Biting my tongue, I slowly started to tear the paper, jumping when Rachel pulled it out of my hands. "Finn, stop it!" she scolded before laughing into the phone, "Your brother's trying to peek at the presents again. I swear, it's a nightly thing." I sighed and pushed myself up off the floor to curl up with her on the couch, brushing her hair away from her shoulder. Smiling, I pressed soft, barely-there kisses against her neck, feeling more than a little satisfied with myself when I heard her hum against the phone. "Kurt… Kurt, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" she murmured before dropping her phone, turning to move her leg over me, straddling my lap.

"That was easy," I smiled, slipping my hands under her sweater to brush my fingers across the soft skin of her stomach. She just nodded, reaching for the hem of her sweater to pull it over her head. "Mhm," she agreed, reaching around to slap my hands away and unhook her bra herself, letting it fall from her shoulders, "Nothing fancy, Finny, I have to leave in less than twenty minutes." I slid my hands up her sides as she leaned forward to press frantic kisses along my jaw, my thumbs brushing against the sides of her breast. She paused, pressing her hands against my shoulders and lifting herself slightly, gazing down at me as her hair fell in curtains around my face.

"I love you, Finn," she whispered, a little smile playing on her lips, "I love you so much. I just worry that I don't tell you enough sometimes." I nodded, smiling up at her with soft eyes as she unzipped my jeans.

"I know, Rachel," I breathed, "I know you do, and I love you forever.

**A/N: This chapter will actually be in two parts… The next will include their Christmas together and other little moments… but I wanted to get this out to you to let you know I'm still here and that I'm not going anywhere. In our minds and in our hearts, Finchel is forever.**


End file.
